Broken Promises
by poisonedbirth
Summary: Bella Swan has been traumatized by her own parents. She can't trust anyone, she's exhiled herself completely. She hopes for a fresh starts at college, but what happens when she meets the handsome also troubled Edward Cullen at college? DARK.
1. A Fresh New Start

_AH/AU: Bella Swan is an 18 year old normal teenage girl. She's been hurt in the past by family, friends and of course boys. She can't even remember the last time she was truly happy. But what happens when at college she meets the handsome player Edward Cullen who also has a dark past? _

Disclaimer for the whole thing: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

_

* * *

  
_

**Broken Promises: Chapter One - A Fresh New Start.**

**

* * *

  
**

_'You'll never be good for anything.. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter.. You'll always be alone.. I wouldn't want to spend my time with someone like you.. you're not good or pretty enough to get a boyfriend.'_

I lay in bed at 4:00AM still awake, thinking of all the things that have happened to me in my eighteen years as a living human being. As I heard my mother shouting at my father, I blocked all of the negative emotion by turning on my iPod. Safe music to my ears.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan, but anyone who has ever known me knows to call me Bella. I live with my parents Renee and Charlie Swan. God knows why they haven't gotten a divorce yet; I know they'd be much happier, myself included. My mother has abused me physically and verbally ever since I can remember. My father just abuses me verbally, he threatens to hit me but never does. To say that I had the perfect life - that has got to be the biggest lie I have ever heard. Tomorrow I start my first day at College, I leave in three hours to catch the plane to Chicago. We all live in Forks. I cannot begin to express my relief and excitement to _finally _be getting away from here. It's been on my mind since I was eight years old. Friends? What a laugh. I have none. Friends leave, they break promises. They betray you, stab you in the back. I can't reallu trust anyone to be my friend, just knowing that they're going to spread lies about me or end up calling me vicious names. I haven't had a best friend since I was seven years old, when we still lived in Phoenix, Arizona. Then we moved to Forks, Washington. And I was friendless. I sometimes wonder if I never moved, would I have friends or would it be the same. And boys? Let's not go there. I've been used, cheated on. Every single possible worst form you can imagine (apart from rape), it's been done to me.

But now, at college, I'm hoping to make a fresh start. Live by myself in solitude. A new way of living, a new life. I couldn't honestly wait.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of banging on the door.

"Wake up! Wake up you lazy bitch! Get dressed NOW!"

Ugh, mother. Who could forget the sound of her dragon-like voice, the way she screeched. I heard her complaining to my dad as she went down the stairs.

I looked at the clock, It was 5:00AM. I had only gone to sleep for a few minutes, I didn't have to leave until 7AM, but yet she has to push it.

"What the hell did you wake her up for? At least let her sleep, she has plenty of time."

"Plenty of time? Plenty of time? Plenty of _time_?! You know what she's like! She doesn't know her ass from her suitcase! The girl is a cheap dumb ass."

"Now, now. There's no need to get like that. She's traveled more than you have and she you know more responsible than that."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, both of you assholes stick together. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you."

I sighed and pressed my face into my pillow. That? Oh, that was nothing. She's just being a drama queen over nothing.

* * *

I was on the plane now.

In the car, there were random arguments about my father's speed. And my mother offered me a sweet and I said no because anything I eat at this time in the morning makes me feel sick, and of course, she went all psycho on me and called me ungrateful.

At the gate, we said our goodbyes and my mother just gave me an evil look, while I just rolled my eyes and went on to board the plane.

I sighed contently, feeling relief for the first time in my life.

I barely paying attention when I noticed a boy with reddish-brown hair sat next to the old woman who was beside me. He was astonishingly beautiful.

Halfway through the flight, they were talking, but I just stared out the window. I didn't figure I would be a very interesting person to talk to or he would think I'm a freak or something that people usually think.

I put my arm against the window, letting my head rest there, not realizing my sleeve stretched down.

I was looking out the window and I looked away and caught his eyes and he was staring straight at my arm. I looked back at my arm and realized my sleeve was way past my wrists, revealing my cuts.

He gave me a look of sympathy while I just rolled it back down.

* * *

I arrived at my dorm room, after getting my keys from the office, trying to unlock the door, but I couldn't seem to unlock it properly.

I kicked the wall. Stupid door. Stupid key. Why did this always have to happen to me?

Then, a pixie like girl with short black spiky hair danced to me. "Hi!" She exclaimed. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

I smiled shyly. "Yes, but call me Bella."

"Alrighty Bella! Are you having trouble with your key?"

I nodded.

"That's okay, I had the same problem too! My boyfriend Jasper had to show me how to use it. Here." She took the key from me, pushed it in, twisted it twice, took it out and twisted again. And voila, it opened.

The little pixie giggled. "I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen! You're sharing the room with my brother Edward!" She shook my hand and smiled happily.

As we stepped inside, she pulled me closer, whispering in my ear, "Be careful, he's a player, so try not to fall for him because you seem like a nice enough girl. Okay?"

"Errr. Okay?" was my only response. Like I was going to date any guy, let alone a player.

"Good!" She hugged my tightly.

This Alice chick seemed nice and bubbly. Just the kind of girls that seem all nice and friendly to your face and back stab you.

The door opened then. And like a bat out of hell, walked in the reddish-brown haired, gorgeous boy from the plane.

"Edward!" Alice practically shouted. "This is your roommate, Bella! Bella, this is my loveable brother Edward!"

He stared at me peculiarly and then settled for a smiley and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

He took my hand and brought the plan up to his soft lips and kissed it.

I gasped and he just chuckled.

Alice didn't seem too very happy with her brother.

"Edward.." she warned.

Edward looked at Alice with an innocently look. "What? I just can't believe me extreme good fortune when I find this beautiful girl in my room and she happens to my roommate! What luck!" He exclaimed whilst grinning his pearly whites.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed and sat down.

A phone rang and Alice answered it.

"Hello? Yes.. okay. I'm coming! Don't let her anywhere near Jasper!"

She hung up.

"Hey guys, I gotta go. Jasper needs me. Want to come and meet him, Bella?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm exhausted. Maybe some other time."

"Edward?"

"I think I'm going to hang here with Bella for a while."

Alice looked worried but I gave her a reassuring smile, I wouldn't let him get to me.

The door closed behind her and then Edward came over to me, putting a hand on my arm and smiled.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a while Bella."


	2. Rabbits and Lesbians

_The door closed behind her and then Edward came over to me and put a hand on my arm and smiled._

_"Looks like it's just you and me for a while Bella."_

* * *

**Broken Promises: Chapter Two - Rabbits and lesbians.**

**

* * *

  
**

I looked up into his crystal green dancing orbs.

He was smiling a smile that was slightly crooked, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So," he started, stroking my arm. "Bella is it? Did you know Bella is also Italian for beautiful? Well, I believe the name Bella should be the translation for beautiful in every language."

I just stared at him, my eyes wide as he tried to put more moves on me.

"And.." he continued at he stepped closer, moving his hand up to my neck and lowered his face toward mine and his lips to my ear as he spoke. "If I were to have my own personal language, Bella would be the name that translates exquisite Goddess."

I gasped.

He chuckled and then his phone rang.

He backed off me and turned his back.

"Hello? Oh hey Laura. Oh right Lauren! Sorry.. no! It's my new nickname for you, but if you don't like it we could always come up with a few names tonight." He trailed off suggestively.

I gagged inside my mouth and stood up, making my way over to my suitcase as I rolled my eyes.

I noticed that he was watching my every move as he was talking on the phone with this Lauren chick; one of his conquests, I assume.

He was watching me like a hunter watching his prey. Like I was going to be one of his rabbits he probably hangs on his wall. I have more decency than to even consider liking a player, thank you very much.

But, if I'm rooming with him, I guess I would have to try to get along with him.

Every time he didn't speak, he was licking his lips. Probably Lauren getting him all hot and bothered. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the thousandth time since he entered the room.

I was just putting some things from my suitcase away when I felt his hands on my waist.

I turned around and pushed him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spat.

"What?" He asked innocently. Then he whispered into my ear, "I was just having a little fun. Don't you want to have a little fun, Bella?"

"Not with you, I don't. I know what you're like. Alice told me. You're a player, you cheat on girls and hurt them. You're not fooling me. Just save it, not going to happen."

I glared at him and he was about to respond when his phone went off.

I shook my head.

"Hello?" He sighed as he answered.

"Hey Shoebe, what's up? No, you know.."

I sat on my bed and sighed.

Did he honestly think he was going to get me that easy? I zoned out of his conversation to his other conquest. God knows how many more.

* * *

_::Flashback, Valentine's Day, Bella's fifteen::_

_"Sarah, it's been all day." _

_Mike. I know we've only been dating for two days, but I've liked him for months. We finally admitted our feelings for each other, but we were flirting six months. _

_I was sitting with my best friend (at the time) Sarah. She was 2 years younger than me and Filipino._

_"Bella, relax! He works, remember? You know you shouldn't get yourself worked up like this. You know if you fall so easily, you're just going to get hurt and nothing can prepare you."_

_She stroked my arm soothingly._

_"I know, but it's just that it's Valentines Day! He should be here, or something! I just miss him a lot. That's all, I'm fine."_

_Sarah looked at me suspiciously. "Mm, okay. Hey, I have to go. Me and Eric are hanging out."_

_"Okay, I'll see you later."_

_"Bye, love you bitch."_

_"Love you too bitch." And I hugged her. We always called each other Paris and Nicole. We were always like them, causing mischief like on The Simple Life. _

_xxxx_

_8PM that night.._

_My parents had gone out for dinner. Valentine's Day was also my mother's birthday._

_I was just browsing the internet, talking to people on a forum when I heard doorbell ring._

_It was him. "Hey Mike," I smiled._

_"Hey. Mind if I come in?"_

_"No, of course not. Come on in."_

_He stepped inside, smiling._

_"So, how was your day?" He asked me._

_"Fine. Yours?"_

_He grinned, "Fabulous."_

_Awkward silence._

_"Bella. I have something to tell you."_

_I waited. I gave him a look that told him to go on._

_"Okay, well. I thought about this a lot. And I think that we have to stop this, it's unfair to Jessica. I'm sorry, but she's just so precious to me. I've been seeing her too. She's more beautiful, exciting, interesting. She's everything you're not. I don't even love you. I'm sorry, I guess."_

_I slowly digested everything he told me. He didn't love me. He called me ugly, not exciting or interesting. Oh, and he was cheating on me._

_Cheating.. cheating.. cheating._

_"WHAT?!" I screamed at him and slapped him on the arm. "You're cheating on me?!"_

_He laughed. "Of course. What? Did you think I could ever be devoted to someone like you? Hate to break it to you honey, but no one will be devoted to you."_

_I gasped._

_He laughed again. "So we're broken up. Goodbye." And with that he left._

_I stood in shock. I went back to the computer room slowly and slid on the floor._

_The tears came._

_::End of flashback::_

_

* * *

  
_

"Bella? Bella?" Someone was shaking me.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at Edward shaking me, his eyes were anxious.

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming" I said, blinking.

Edward moved away from me. He laughed. "So I saw. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. So, before we were interrupted.."

I stood up. "Look Edward. I know what you want. And I will not be succumbing to your dazzling powers as you're trying to. I don't want a boyfriend or a lover or whatever you're trying to get me to become. I don't want to be in a relationship. Especially with someone like you. Can't we just try and get along as we are roommates?"

He looked at me, shocked.

Then, he straightened. "So what, you're a lesbian?" He laughed.

I shook my head and laughed. "No."

He smiled. "Fine. Then I believe you, _friend."_

He shook my hand and I shook his.

He seemed sincere about this. I hope. I could only hope.

Then, there was a banging on the door.

"_Eddieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, open up_!!" came a girls voice.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell does she want?" he muttered.

I laughed. "You better go open up before she has a heart attack!"

He went over to the door and a really pretty girl entered. She nearly ran over Edward, jumping into his arms.

She wrapped his arms around his neck. "I missed you." And she kissed him on the lips.

He pushed her away. "We only got off the phone less than five minutes ago."

He looked over at me and gave me a weird look, like he was wishing I was in his arms. Ew, never.

The girl then turned around, then turned back to him.

"Who the hell is that? Another one of your fifty girlfriends?!"

I snorted. He wishes.

She gave me a death glare then and my eyes widened.

Edward stepped between us, arm wrapped around her waist.

"This is my roommate, Bella. She just arrived today. Bella, this is Shoebe."

I took a proper look at Shoebe. She was wearing white jeans and a yellow dress over them. For some odd reason she was wearing a rainbow woolen hat. Which made her look ridiculous. She had obviously died blond hair with blue ends.

She kept looking at me like I was competition, looking me up and down.

"Nice to meet you, _Bella."_ she sneered at my name.

"You too," I replied sweetly.

"_Bella!_ _Edward!_" Someone ran in tackling us both.

Alice. I laughed. Did she always make entrances like this?

She didn't acknowledge Shoebe. I smiled at that in my head.

"Bella! I have someone for you to meet! This is my shopping partner and the most amazing person you will ever meet. This is Hailey!"

She pushed a girl in front of me. She had pitch black hair, dark eyeliner and pale lipstick. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with different coloured guitars over it. Denim jeans and a pair of converse.

"Hi Bella!" She smiled. "I'm Hailey, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back. And she gave me a hug which nearly killed me.

All these people seemed too nice. It seemed too good to be true. I sighed. They'll show their true colours soon.

But this Hailey seemed really sweet, I wanted to be friends with her.

Shoebe was looking at us both, shooting us glares as if it were to erase us off of the planet.

Hailey followed my glare and her eyes shot to daggers. "You got something in your eye, _Shoebe_? Or have you given that stare so much today that your face has stuck like that?"

I smiled and Hailey smiled back at me. She took my hand. "Next time you stare at my friend like that, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

She called me her friend. Wow. I was truly shocked. But maybe it was because she didn't like Shoebe either, I mean who would?

Edward smiled in appreciation of Hailey. I wondered if he was dating her.

As if she could read my mind, Shoebe retorted, "Just because you're not Edward's girl, there's no need to be all bitchy."

"Okay, _why _would I even want to be his 'girl'?" she made quotation marks with her fingers. "I've known him since he was five years old, he's like a brother to me. And I know for a fact that he could do a _lot_ better than you and he knows that, too." Hailey smirked.

Edward removed his arm from Shoebe's waist. She looked at us in shock and ran out of the door.

We all laughed at that, Edward included.

"What a loser," Alice chuckled.

"Ready to go to dinner? Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Megan and Jacob are going to be meeting us there." Hailey said.

"Yep!" Alice exclaimed and began skipping with Hailey out of the room.

Edward started for the door and stopped when I sat on my bed.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"To where?" I asked, confused.

"To dinner of course."

"I haven't been invited." I said looking down.

"Yes, you have. You're our friend, as Hailey just said, which makes you automatically invited. Besides, even if they didn't invite you, I just did. Now come on, I'll let you sit you in front beside me in the Volvo." He offered his hand.

I sighed and took his hand as we started out the door and down the steps into the parking lot.

That's when I saw it. It must've been his, a Volvo. A silver Volvo. Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

"Yeah, that is mine. Beautiful, isn't she?" He whispered.

"I guess." I replied.

"Where are Alice and Hailey?" I asked him.

"They went in Alice's Porsche. They hate the speed I drive at." He said as we walked to his car, his hand on my back, leading me.

Then, without expecting it, he standing at the passenger side, opening the door for me.

"Thanks.." I muttered.

He smiled.

This was going to be a long car ride. And then dinner.. oh I could only imagine.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Introductions and Cheesecake

_Then, without expecting it, he standing at the passenger side, opening the door for me._

_"Thanks.." I muttered._

_He smiled._

_This was going to be a long car ride. And then dinner.. oh I could only imagine._

_

* * *

  
_

**Broken Promises; Chapter Three -Introductions and Cheesecake.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So Bella, tell me about yourself," Edward began, obviously trying to break the very awkward silence.

I looked at his face, his eyes immediately shot back at me and he smiled as his gaze turned back to the road.

"Um, what would you like to know?" I asked. Hoping he wasn't trying to dish out the skeletons in my closet.

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"Forks, Washington."

"And did you like it there?"

What was with all these questions? I debated my answer. I could tell him the truth - no I hated it there. Everyone there was a freaking liar. The people, my parents. I truly hated every minute I spent in Forks. I could tell him that and I would sound like an angsty teenager.

Or, I could lie - say I loved it, every single minute. My parents were the most loving creatures. I had the best friends who were always there for me, without a doubt. It hurt to leave. And it was my favourite place in the entire world and any person would be glad to live there.

While I sat there debating my answers in my hand, I saw him looking at me, impatient awaiting for my answer.

"It was cold." I replied. He'd think I was talking about the weather, which I half was. But I was talking about the town too, they were all cold hearted.

He laughed. "That doesn't give me much insight."

I stared at him quizzically. "Insight to what?"

"You! Your life! I want to know things." He chuckled.

I sighed. "You know, curiosity did kill the cat."

He laughed again.

And then we were there. He pulled up his Volvo in a parking lot.

Before I knew it, he was at my door, again, opening it.

I stepped out and thanked him again.

Why was he doing all this? Trying to woo me?

He put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me to a tall black building.

"The Hancock Building." He informed me.

We were walking for about 10 minutes when we came across a restaurant that said at the top in lights "The Cheesecake Factory."

I laughed. "The Cheesecake Factory?"

"Don't mock the name, they make the best cheesecakes in the country!" He laughed.

"Come on," he continued, pushing me toward the door, "time to meet the rest of your soon to be friends."

I cringed at the way he said "friends". Me have friends? Unlikely.

We walked inside and it seemed like a friendly environment.

He had his hand on my back and led me a long table where some people were already sitting.

"Edward!" A beautiful blond girl shouted. "We didn't think you were going to make it after we heard about Shoebe practically attacking you in your room."

Edward laughed. "Funny. No, I had Hailey there to save me." He grinned.

The blond just shook her head, grinning, her golden locks falling over her shoulders. "So are you going to introduce us to your new friend? Or should I say latest conquest?" She raised an eyebrow.

Before he had a chance to say anything, I cut in "Conquest? Ha, he only wishes."

The whole table laughed and Edward just gave me a glare.

The blond stepped over to me and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. And you are?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella." She smiled.

She brought my over to the table and sat me down. Edward sat next to me.

A big, bulky guy grinned at me and practically shouted "Hi, Bella! I'm Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother and Rosalie's boyfriend." He added proudly.

A blond haired, skinny looking boy talked to me next, "I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale. I'm Rosalie's sister." And he shook my hand.

"He's also Alice's boyfriend." Edward whispered to me.

"And I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." The boy sitting beside Jasper cut in. "Boyfriend to Hailey and brother to no one here!" He laughed.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, with a smile. I turned to the blond sitting two chairs away from me. "And you must be Megan?"

"Indeed I am!" She exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you Bella," she said with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"So," Edward cut in, "now that all the introductions are over and done with, where are Alice and Hailey? I'm starving and you know how annoyed they get when we order before them."

Emmett exhaled. "Where do you think? Concocting their evil plans in the restroom."

"Who's concocting evil plans in the restroom?" Hailey asked, daring him to repeat what he said.

"Oh, just witches on this film we were watching." Jacob said too quickly as Alice and Hailey sat down.

"Oh really? And what film was that?" She asked, trying to seem intrigued.

"Which film was it?"

"Yes."

"It was uhhh.."

"Yes?" She pressed on, smirking.

He placed his arm around his neck, sweating.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Hailz?" He replied, kissing her cheek.

She just laughed and shook her head, letting it go.

"So how are you finding Chicago, Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Alright, so far." I replied. "I haven't been here that long but the place and the people seem pretty cool."

A waitress came over to the table next to Edward. "Ready to order?"

We hadn't even glanced at the menu, but we all nodded anyways.

"I'm Amanda and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What would you like?"

Everybody ordered their food and I didn't think of what to have.

"And you?" she asked me.

"Uh.. I'm not sure." I said. I felt sure I was blushing of embarrassment. What did they have? Cheesecake? The obvious.

I could tell Amanda was getting impatient with me and started rocking back and forth, sighing and rolling her eyes.

Edward interceded. "We'll both have pasta, thanks Mandy." He added.

She took note, and he turned and smiled at me and I smiled back in appreciation.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and fill your order. But if you need anything and I mean _anything_," she put her hand on Edward's shoulder, "just let me know."

She continued gazing at Edward, trying to glimpse at his eyes.

After two minutes, she was still standing there and I began to look at the rest of the table and they were smirking, Edward looking embarrassed.

"Err.. thanks Amanda. But I think you should get back to work now." He said.

"Oh, that's right. Work, yes." She said and took off.

We all broke into a fit of giggles.

"What the hell was that?" I choked out.

Emmett broke into a loud laugh. "That! Bella, was natural charm Edward seems to have with the ladies, whether wanted to not."

"Did you see the way she kept looking at you Edward? Like she was trying to see into your soul or something!" Megan laughed.

Even Edward was laughing, even though the attention was on him. "I know! I was trying to be polite by not saying anything, but it didn't seem like she was going to any time soon!"

We all broke into another fit of laughter.

* * *

Halfway through dinner, we were all eating and laughing.

I really enjoyed their company, sad it wouldn't last for long, but I enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

Edward had ordered us all Cheesecake, except Megan because she doesn't like it that much.

"Bella." Emmett started.

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously.

"So what's the deal with your love life? Boyfriend or anything?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Bella's a lesbian." Edward smirked.

I shot him a dirty look. "I am not. I just don't have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in anyone right now. Edward's just mad he can't corrupt me."

I stuck my tongue out and everyone at the table laughed and engaged in different conversations with each other.

Then, out of nowhere, Edward leaned in and stroked a piece of hair behind my ear. He put his lips to my ear and whispered "I haven't corrupted you _yet_ Bella. I don't think you know how aware I am of my persuading powers."

He leaned back and took his arm off of the table, put it under the tabled cloth and grabbed my thigh, giving it a little squeeze.

I gasped, choking on my cheesecake. I started coughing and Edward hammered on my back.

When it finally went down, I grabbed the glass of water Edward was holding for me. I took a swig and told them I was fine.

I shot Edward a glare and he just gave me an innocent 'what did I do?' look. And I rolled my eyes.

If that's the way he wanted to play it, then fine.

* * *

It was around 10:00PM when we got back to the dorms and I said goodnight to everyone.

"Are you going to be okay sharing a room with Casanova?" Hailey smirked.

I laughed. "Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Edward and I strode back to our room.

"So did you have fun tonight, Bella?" He asked me.

I nodded.

I really didn't know what to say to him. I knew all of this wouldn't last, I couldn't expect too much of this.

I got ready for bed in a gray tank and sweatpants.

When I walked back into the room, Edward was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, he looked at me grinning.

"Planning to entertain one of your guests tonight, Edward?" I joked.

He laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. Ready for bed?"

"You're going to bed too?" I asked.

"Of course, early start tonight."

I smiled to myself. He may be a player, but at least he's going his priorities in tact.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You'll never know."

"We'll see about that." He muttered.

We both got into our covers and turned off the light switch on the wall.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."


	4. It Was Only A Kiss

**Broken Promises: Chapter Four – It Was Only A Kiss.**

* * *

_"Mom, please don't make me go! I promise I'll try and gain some more weight! I'm sorry! Please, I just wanted to be pretty and not fat like you wanted me to be!"_

_My mother was walking me into Forks Rehabilitation Centre For Eating Disorders. I hadn't ate in a long time, I felt weak all the time. But I just wanted to prove that I could be as beautiful as any of the other girls._

_"Stop it Bella. If you die with this thing, I will NOT be the one to blame for it. You will go in here, get healthy and gain weight." _

_I cried, "But Mom! You always told me I had to skinny and pretty, I can't be fat and pretty! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME GO! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE!"_

_We were at the main office by now and my mother left me with a tall, bald-haired man. She walked away from me, into the cold air._

_"MOM, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!" I screamed._

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily.

It had been a while since I had that dream. It usually only happens when I eat more than usual.

And last night, at The Cheesecake Factory, I did eat more than I usually did thanks to Edward insisting.

I was fourteen years old when I was submitted to the rehabilitation centre for my anorexia. I got out, all cleared when I was fifteen. I completed the course, gained a lot of weight and essentially looked healthier.

But I've been lying to everyone, slipping here and there. When I get stressed out or if something big happens to me in a bad light, I completely lose my appetite. And then I binge eat and vomit it all out.

Now was one of those times where I had to go scold myself for eating so much. If I so much as gained more weight and my mother found out, God only knows what she would do to me.

I sat up and looked around the room.

Edward's alarm clock read 5:55AM. And there he was on the bed, sleeping soundly. Edward. He looked so peaceful sleeping. So beautiful.

WAIT - stop right there Bella, I thought to myself. He's just like all the others guy out there, except worse. He's a player, he'll never change. Just friends, nothing more.

I quietly creeped out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I flicked on the light and smiled at what I saw. All mine and Edward's toiletries had been safely tucked away in opposite ends of the long sink.

A note was hung on the mirror "You guys were already fast asleep, so I unpacked you guys' suitcases. No need to thank me. One shopping trip maybe? See you guys later! - Alice."

I chuckled and made my way to the bathroom door, locked it and stepped over the toilet, kneeling around it.

I tucked a bunch of my hair and gripped it in my hand and I stuck my finger down my throat, the furthest it would go.

I let all the badness come out of me. I hated doing this, but it was the only way.

I took a sheet of toilet paper and coughed into it and wiped my mouth.

Standing up, I flushed the toilet and moved my way back over to the sink to clean myself up.

By the time I came out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting on his bed buttoning his shirt, getting ready for the day. I must've been in there longer than I though, his clock now read 6:30AM.

"Hey." He said, staring at me with extreme caution. "You okay? You look kind of pale."

Shit. I should've put some make up or something on before I came out to hide the dark circles that were probably under my eyes. And something to give me more colour than I probably had right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nerves you know. It's fine, this always happens on the first day." I assured him.

He kept staring at me, suspiciously, as if he knew I were lying.

"Well, if you're sure. I have to go out, but if you need me to stay, I can stay with you."

I sighed. "No, no. I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to lie down for a bit and then get ready. Nothing will help. I'll be fine."

He sighed back. "Okay, well a friend needs me, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, have fun with your _friend_, remember to use a condom!" I yelled at him as he was leaving and he just chuckled.

* * *

The first day was going pretty good. So far the teachers were bare-able and I hadn't run into any of Edward's groupies.. yet. Most of my classes so far had Alice, Megan and Hailey in them and they sat beside me, which was a shock because usually nobody wants to sit beside me. They'll see sense and by November, I'll be sitting alone again.

I walked into my Music class and I saw Edward sitting at a desk and I assumed one of his rabbits or groupies will be sitting there so I continued to look for an empty desk.

Just when I was about to sit at a desk far in the back, I felt a familiar tug on my elbow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked me.

"Erm, sitting down for class?" I replied, wondering where this was going.

He smirked. "Not down there alone, you're not. You're sitting beside me."

I looked at him, shocked. "And why would you want me to sit beside you? Don't you have one of your many girlfriends sitting beside you?"

He laughed and pulled my arm to his desk. "No, only you."

We both sat down and I asked, "So, to say what if one of your girlfriends came in here and wanted to claim her seat which I am now sitting at?"

He stared, rubbing his hand under his chin. "Hmm.. well, I suppose it's best you move then."

I stood up and he pulled me back down, laughing. "Relax, Bella, I'm only kidding. No matter who wants to sit beside me, girlfriend or no, YOU are the only person who's going to sit beside me. Okay?"

I stared at him curiously. "Why?"

He smiled that crooked grin of his. "Well, because I like you. I think we clarified that last night."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, the professor came in and started class.

It was an interesting class to say the least. She just gave us a preview of what we're doing. Musical theory, musical practicals, etc.

Time flew by and before I knew it, class was over. It was the last class of my day, so I was happy.

As I stood up, Edward turned to me. "So do you have any classes today Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, you?"

He shook his head back. "Hey, I was wondering if you're not doing anything, would you maybe like to get some coffee?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"As friends." He added.

"Okay," I replied. "As friends."

We got some coffee and sat on a bench outside the mall.

We talked about each others lives, just the basics. I was from Arizona but moved to Forks. What kind of music I was into, what I do in my free time.

And I learned about him and his hobbies. Apparently, he, Alice and Emmett moved from Forks to Chicago a month before I moved from Arizona to Forks. His father was a doctor. And he enjoyed music as much as me, excelling in the piano, I persuaded him to play for me sometime.

We were laughing, having a really good time. I wanted it to stay this way, to never lose him or anyone as a friend, but I don't know how to keep friends. Everytime I get them, I always seem to make some mistake, I would have to try not to do that this time.

"So," I said, keeping the conversations going. "How did you end up being this player? No offence Edward, but I really don't like it. You seem like a really cool guy and all, but I just hate the way you treat girls."

He sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Ugh, I always do this -"

"Bella. Shh. Calm down." He took my hand and stroked it, and started rubbing soothing circles into my palm.

"Bella, I've never told anyone this, so I have to get your word not to tell anyone. I know we've only known each other for a few days, not even that, but I think I can confide in you. Can I?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Of course, I promise."

"Well.." He began thinking of how to put his thoughts into words. He was still holding my hand and I squeezed it for reassurance and with that, he smiled.

"You see Bella, I've always had trust issues. I can't really trust anyone these days. My sister and brother and my friends, they're fine. But it's just _girls_." He said it like a sly word.

"Girls. They.. they have their secrets and they're sly. For me to be in a relationship with one girl would be extremely hard. I would be possessive. Not knowing where she was, thinking she was cheating on me. Saying shit about me behind my back, lying to my face. That sort of thing. But when I'm in multiple relationships, and I wouldn't even call them relationships, it's easier, I guess. Because I don't have to worry, all these girls know I'm in relationships with other girls and they don't lie, if they have a boyfriend, they just tell me. And.. I try not to care. But.." He trailed off and I put my other hand on his.

He smiled. "Bella, when you saw those girls and heard of them, what did you think?"

I looked at him. "How do you mean?"

He sighed. "What I mean is, what did you think of me? Honestly?"

"Well.. I thought that, it was cruel how you were seeing probably about a thousand girls at once. Not knowing how you could be like that, I kind of wish you wouldn't because I can see what a decent guy you are and it's a shame you don't let that surface."

"Oh." was his response. "Did you know I've never done anything more than kiss those girls?"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"See, people are always shocked. I've never had sex with any of those girls, and I wouldn't want to. Like I said, I want to be in a proper relationship. But I'm scared. And I wouldn't want to do it but anyone who I had unconditional love for. Which I don't with any of those girls. This morning when I went out so early, it wasn't for a booty call, like you thought. I went to Shoebe's dorm and told her it was off. And I sent a bulk text message, telling each and every girl it was over."

"But, why?"

"Because, Bella. I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to be in a relationship with a girl I've only known shortly but I feel that I could.. trust and be in a relationship with her."

"Who?" I asked, even though I knew the answer off of the beat of my heart.

He moved his face close to mine, and our lips were almost touching.

"You, Bella."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head and next thing I knew I felt his breath on my lips, followed by his soft lips.

It was like we were one, connected. Noone else around us. Like, we were meant for each other. He dumped all those girls for me and he actually wanted to try.

I responded to his kisses eagerly. I wanted to help him try to be in a relationship. He had trust issues and so did I. But we could help each other.

But what if it was a trick, a lie? Just to get me to be one of his rabbits or something worse?

No, I didn't believe it, but how could I not? I just enjoyed the moment.

Eventually, we pulled away from each other and he rested his head upon mine.

He sighed "That was.."

I giggled at his wordless reply. Was it possible he felt the way I did?

He looked at me with the most solemn eyes, like he wanted it.

But the moment was ruined by one of his rabbits. Shoebe.

"Eddie! What the hell are you doing with her? We were supposed to have a date!"

What? I knew it, I just knew it.

Without considering it all, I just ran.

"BELLA, WAIT!" I heard Edward shout, but I just ignored it.

I ran all the way back to the dorm, ran inside the room, ran to my suitcase and took out a sharp piece of glass I kept with me.

With it, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door as I said down. I slid up my sleeve and began the process of what I've been doing for the past 5 years. To think I almost went 3 days without doing it was a shock.

Soon enough, the blood showed. It stung so much, but it helped. I was glad it came so quick this time. It was coming quicker and dripping deeper than usual. Because I cut deeper than usual.

As this happened and I cut more, I kept repeating to myself:

_It was only a kiss._

_It was only a kiss._

_It was only a kiss..._


	5. We All Have Secrets

A/N: Wow, I love how a lot of you recognized the song from last chapter. For those who don't know, it was Mr. Brightside by The Killers. One of my favourite bands. ;)

* * *

**Broken Promises: Chapter Five - We All Have Secrets**

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Eddie! What the hell are you doing with her? We were supposed to have a date!"

I pulled back from Bella, oblivious to who was calling me. And a date? The only date I knew of was this date with Bella.

I stood up and gave Shoebe a fierce look. "Look, _Shoebe,"_ I said her name like it was the most foulest of words.

"I did not have a date with you. You convinced yourself you have a date with me, which you don't. I don't like you, I never have. You think I don't know that you're only with me because of my good looks and it'll step you up on the social ladder? Well, no more. I'm done. I'm done with girls like you, I'm done playing girls AT ALL. From now on, I am a one woman man, and that woman does not enough you." I snarled.

"But but but.. Eddiepoo!" She cried.

I groaned. "My name is EDWARD. Not Eddie. Not Eddiekins. Not Eddiepoo. Just Edward. And even if I was to be given a nickname, I wouldn't even allow you to call me it because the last time I checked, nicknames are used by _friends_ and you are not my friend. Just go away. Leave me alone."

With that I left her, wanting to rid her and girls like her out of my life.

I started towards my dorm room. But then I realized that's the first place Bella would've ran off to. She was probably crying her eyes out, disgusted in me.

Who could blame her? Instead, I decided to give her some time to let it all out and cool off, knowing I'd be the last person she'd want to see.

I could go to my sister or one of my friends for help, but they'd all say the same thing. "I told you so."

So, I went to the only place I could think of that I could seek comfort.

Priy's Bar. She served the most deadly of alcoholic beverages. Just what I needed.

* * *

**BPOV:**

_(Flashback, 13 years old)_

_I was sitting on the bathroom floor, listening to my voicemail over and over._

_Hours earlier, the girls from my school kept ringing me and asking me did I hate Chelsea, the most popular girl in school, who I used to be friends with. But she was distant from me lately._

_Then after a while, I kept getting messages on my voicemail, making fun of me. It was all the girls from my school, even Chelsea._

_"Hi, my name is Bella Swan." There bitchy giggles in my the background and as she was making fun of me, she was making fun of my voice._

_"I live in a home, it's big and not a proper home like __YOURS__. So fuck off and leave us alone!"_

_I never done anything to these girls and yet they were sending me all these bitchy voicemails and I don't know what I did to deserve that._

_For what seemed hours, I sat in the bathroom, sobbing, listening to it over and over._

_But the one that got me my most was the last voicemail I received._

_"You're ugly and fat. We don't want you here. So just go and crawl into a hole and die."_

_I broke out into tears. Maybe they were right. Maybe I should crawl into a hole_

_And die..._

_Die.._

_Die..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hours later...**

"Bella? Bella? BELLA! Are you in there?!"

I heard far away voices screaming my name. There was banging on a door, vibrating the floor.

I opened my eyes and saw tiles. I slowly opened and closed my eyes repeatedly as the bangs and screams continued.

_What happened?_ I thought to myself as I sat up.

And then I noticed it.

The mirror, full of blood, the floor was covered in it. Well not completely, but just droplets around me.

I looked at my wrists and saw the sleeve of my sweater was covered in blood.

I slowly pulled it up, wincing. _Oh snap._

"Bella? Bella, come on, we know you're in there!"

I stood up, gripping the sink and started for the door, unlocking it and hiding my wrist, putting on a fake smile.

I looked out the door and there was Hailey, Megan and Alice with worried expressions on their faces.

"Bella." Megan sighed. "What on earth took you so long to open up?"

"Oh, sorry guys, I.. fell asleep." I lied, chuckling.

"You fell asleep?" She questioned.

"Yes. now if you'll give me a few minutes to clean up, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay.." Megan was looking at me suspiciously now. "We'll be right out here."

With that, I closed the door.

I ran the taps with the cold water, and rinsed the blood from the glass and hid it in my pocket.

I grabbed some tissue paper, ran it under the water and cleaned the floor up, wiping it down with a towel.

After all that was done, I stopped the tap. Removed my sweater, wincing, which has a black tank underneath.

I threw my sweater into the hamper for now and threw my arm into the cold, icy water.

It burned the insides and I gripped the edge of the sink.

"Hey Bell -" Megan ran into the bathroom and what she saw couldn't have been pleasant. Which was me dipping my arm into water which looked peach and soon to be red at any moment.

She gave me a worried look and then silently closed the door, locking it.

Then, she made her way over to me, looking from my face, to the sink.

"Bella? What happened?" She demanded, yanking my arm form the sink.

"Ouch! Nothing. I just accidentally cut myself while I was making something to eat."

"Right, you were making yourself something to eat and you "accidentally" cut your arm." She made air quotations and rolled her eyes.

"Look, Bella. if you ever need someone to talk to; day or night, whatever time, you know I'm here for you, right? You can trust me."

I nodded and she hugged me.

"Oh, Megan?" I called.

She turned around and smiled. "Yes, Bella?"

"Could you do me a favour and grab me a sweater from my suitcase?"

She nodded and came back with one five minutes later.

I thanked her and proceeded to cleaning up the cut.

_Shit._ I thought. The last thing I need is someone thinking I'm an emo depressive.

* * *

By the time I got out of the bathroom, they were all still waiting there. I looked to the clock and it read 7:30PM.

Damn, who knew I was out _that _long?

I went over to my bed and lay down.

The girls glanced at each other and looked at me. "Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired."

Hailey jumped up. "Well then! Since everybody is good, dandy and fine, then how about we get tonight started off!"

I jerked up. "Tonight? Started Off?"

Hailey pulled me up and started jumping. "Yes, silly Bella, it's movie night. Us, Rosalie and the guys are getting together at my dorm for movie night. Crappy movies with hot guys, snacks. What's not to love?"

"But don't we have school tommorow?"

"Yeah, but we'll back in time for sleeping. Please, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but let me get ready first."

"Okay then!" Hailey and Alice started dancing, or should I say, jumping around like buffoons.

That's when I noticed it, a silver-gold envelope on my bedside table. On it was entitled "Bella" in italics.

Intrigued, I opened it up and in it read:

_Dearest Bella Swan,_

_I have noticed you around campus and I want to let you know that you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on._

_You don't know me, but without a doubt, you soon will._

_I hope soon we get to rock each others worlds and have great companionship togethers._

_Keep wearing that gorgeous face._

_Yours truly, _

_Secret Admirer, one and only. xoxo_

I snorted. Who would be as lame as to give me something like that?

Oh, one guess. Edward Cullen.

I scrunched it up into a ball and threw it into the trashcan.

Lame. Only he, a player, would be as so lame as to come up with something like that.

If he thought he was going to get me that easily, he had another thing coming.

* * *

**This was just a quick little update to keep you guys satisfied! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be about movie night and Bella and Edward will confront each other. And maybe I'll show what happened when Edward went into the bar, if you guys want to see it? Idk if it's interesting.**

**So for those of you who put me on Story Alert, Favourite Stories etc.., I just want to say.. it's called reviewing people! Not to seem like one of those petty people who are obsessed with reviews and say "Oh, I won't update unless I get so and so reviews", but it's just if you guys like my story at all or have these little comments or some constructive critism or anything, feel free to review, because I always wonder about people who add me on story alert and I know a few people read this, but I never know what anyone thinks. Even if it's something as small as "Love the chapter" or "good update" or mentioning what you liked or would like to see, things like that. Don't feel shy.**

**My friend Mara and I were talking about these and yep, she's going to be adding it on her A/N too. You just can't believe how frustrating it is! LOL.**

**Aiight, so I'll stop. Next chapter will be up this week. By Friday at least!**

**P.S. gasp Wasn't the extended Ballet scene amazing? Really. It's really all fitting together now. But just the Edward bit.. eh. I don't buy it, still. It left me craving for moreee.**


	6. She's Touching His Chest Now

**Broken Promises: Chapter Six - She's Touching His Chest Now.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV:**

_I was in a dark room that seemed like my college dorm, but it seemed.. different, somehow._

_There was a girl here, as usual, but this girl was different._

_She stepped towards me and pushed me onto the bed, climbing on top of my waist._

_Through the darkness, I saw the outline of her eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that stood out even in the darkest of rooms, even though her eyes were nearly as dark._

_She smirked as she began unbuttoning my shirt, touching my chest, grinning like the vixen I knew her to be._

_She dropped her head down to my ear and whispered "it's only a kiss"._

_My eyes widened. Only a kiss?_

_She sat back up, looking at me bewildered._

_"Edward?" She asked._

_"Edward? Edward?!" She shouted, shaking me._

"Edward! Edward! I swear, if you don't wake your ass up right now!"

I heard shouting. It wasn't the chocolate brown eyed gorgeous girl I knew to be Bella.

It sounded more like my big brother, who didn't seem to be in the best mood with me.

I groaned and opened my eyes. There standing over me were Jasper and Emmett.

I began to sat up and winced, clutching my hand to my forehead. Just how many beers did I have?

I positioned myself where I half slumped, half sat against the bar and looked at my brother and best friend.

"What.. are.. you.. guysshhhh.. doing.. hereah?" I slurred out.

Why couldn't I speak probably. Damn, I done it again. I felt immense pain through my skull. But you know what? It actually helped.

Physical pain to go with the emotional right?

Jasper slapped the top of my head and I winced.

"Ouch! That hurt, you know!"

"So? Come on, we need to get going. Movie night, remember? C'mon, we need to get you cleaned up. The whole gang is going to be there, including Bella." Jasper grinned.

"Bella!" I whimpered and slammed my head back on top of the bar.

"How long has he been like this?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Hours, he had too many, but he just wouldn't stop. This Bella chick must have done a number on him, must be a change for him." I heard Priy, the bartender and owner, tell the boys.

I heard Emmett sigh and kick my chair. "Come on Edward, we have to go! You can tell us about it in the car."

I lifted my head up and nodded. Maybe I could get their imput. Emmett is my brother and Jasper is like that, I can't just keep it to myself. I don't remember if I told Priy or not, but I'm sure Shoebe has spread it around campus by now.

Emmett grabbed my arm and helped straighten me up, but I fell to the ground and all the badness seeped out from my lips.

Priy rushed around and started rubbing my back, to help, I guess.

When I stopped she got a bucket, in case it happened again and started to clean it up.

I laid back against a stool and sighed. "I'm sorry guys."

Jasper sighed. "I better call Alice and tell her we'll be a little late."

* * *

**BPOV:**

"HE DID WHAT?!" I heard Alice scream into the phone. Apparently Edward had gotten into some trouble after we parted. Serves him right.

Probably with that Shoebe girl, no doubt.

"Okay, okay. Get him showered, changed and ready to go. No more than an hour, we can't wait here all night! Mhmm.. yes. Yes, Bella's here. Okay, I'll hold on."

I mouthed to Alice 'What's going on?'

And she just shook her head and whispered "I'll tell you after."

It was getting cold, we were seated outside Bubba Gump and the Chicago breeze was making me shiver.

I was wearing a short sleeved red flowery dress Alice _insisted_ on using.

She pushed me out the door so fast that I forgot to bring a jacket. So I cradled my arms around each other.

Megan and Rosalie sat on either side of me. I wonder if Megan felt like me, a third wheel.. intruding on the couples.

What if people thought we were a couple because I have fun with her and laugh with her? Yikes! I better clear my head from that.

I don't go that way and hopefully neither does she.

"Well I don't care, tell him to get his ass up here now! Fine, I'll ask her."

Alice covered the mouthpiece and waited a full 60 seconds, not asking anyone anything and then returned to the phone.

"Yes, Bella said it would be fine. Yes, I'm positive. Okay, see you then."

With that, she hung up.

"Uh.. Alice? What did I just agree to?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just agreeing to let Edward come. For some reason they thought you wouldn't like them to come."

I gasped. "You.. what?"

Alice gaped at me. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"

"N-n-nothing. Why on earth would anything be wrong?" I chuckled nervously.

"Oh, God, Bella. What did he do?"

"Who?"

"Edward, of course!"

I sighed.

I could tell them, get it off my chest and have no secrets.

Or I could keep it to myself, let Alice never know I had interest in her brother.

But what if the boys mentioned it? Surely Edward wanted to blab about his completed mission.

"Edward took me for coffee after classes this afternoon. We were getting along fine and then he kissed me."

All of the girls gasped and began interrogating me for details on how I felt, who started it, what's going to happen now..

"But that's not it!" I said.

They all sat back in their seats, relaxed, waiting for me to continue.

"When we were kissing.. that girl, Shoebe? She interrupted us saying how he was late for his date with her. And after that, I just took off.

Megan looked at me with knowing eyes, like she understood.

They all nodded.

"And?" Alice asked me.

"And what?" I asked.

"And what? And what? What do you think, girl! Do you like him? What do you plan to do? You do share the same room, you know."

Rosalie continued for her. "And as for the whole Shoebe thing, the girls in way over her head. Edward doesn't like her, he never did. I'm pretty sure the "date" was fake, never planned. She's been dying to get him into bed and she keeps refusing him. Just, Bella - don't believe a thing she says."

I just nodded.

Not thirty minutes later, the boys - Jasper, Emmett and of course Edward entered.

All of them took a seat except Edward, he just walked away to another table.

Was this my punishment, because I ran away? It was his fault. But what is Rosalie was right? Maybe I should have given him a chance.

Then he appeared next to me with a chair in his hand.

"Scoot over everyone." He told us all.

With some shuffling at the table, there was finally room and he put the chair down beside me and sat down.

I felt myself just staring at him and he smiled back.

I looked away and shivered.

"Are you cold Bella?" He asked me.

I looked back at him and told him "No."

And without warning, he removed his jacket.

"No, that's not necessary, I'm fine."

"No nonsense." He replied and wrapped the jacket around my shoulders and lifted my hair out, smoothing it.

"It'll warm you right up." He smiled and sat back down in his seat.

"Put your arms through it, silly. You'll freeze otherwise."

"You're sure?"

He nodded and I did as he asked.

It certainly was generous of him.

But nevertheless, I still remember this afternoon.

We ate our dinner silently, and Edward didn't try anything, this time.

He obviously wondered why I didn't eat much.

When we decided to head back and watch movies as planned, Edward said that he wanted to walk with me to talk instead of getting the car.

They all looked at me, if I wanted to walk with him or not.

I silently nodded and everyone took off to their cars.

After 10 minutes of walking, he began.

"Bella. I'm sorry. So so sorry. Please, I want you to know that what Shoebe said wasn't true. I did not have a date with her, she was lying. It wasn't a game, kissing you. Kissing you was.. I don't know how to describe it but I enjoyed every second of it. I really enjoyed kissing you Bella, even talking to you. So please believe me. I know it's hard, trusting someone like me, the person I am. But please know your trust means everything to me."

He meant it. He really meant every word he was saying. I believed him. His tone was so sincere and it felt like he would do anything to prove himself to me, and I liked that.

"Edward." I began. "I believe you, I really do. But.. this afternoon, it was hard. I can't.. it's just hard right now. I can't be with you. Not in that way at least. I forgive and believe you, please no that. But I can't start a relationship with you. I understand if you want me to move rooms or something. But I would really like us to try and remain friends we can try that, can't we?"

I heard the gulp in his throat. I didn't want that, neither did he. But the thing is, I both did and didn't want it. I felt things for him, I really really like him, but there's that trust barrier in me.

I awaited his answer. It was friends or nothing.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "We can be friends, I'd love to have you as my friend Bella."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me as we walked back to the dorms.

Friends with Edward Cullen.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**Ah, so so sorry for the long update. gah! I always do this.**

**Did you like the chapter? Review and let me knowwww. I had so many plans for it and then I got cold and decided to just.. wrap it up a little.**

**No cliffhangers, no depression stages, apart from the beginning.**

**So Bella and Edward are friends now.. hmm, how long will it last? Guestimations?**

**I just got BD the other day! FINALLY. xD  
**

**So on Saturday at 5AM UK time I'm going to be leaving for America and staying with my best friend for 3 weeks. So I don't know if I'll be able to update during that time. I may write some stuff on the plane and then type it up at her house, if she'll allow me? LOL. Or I may just write it on the plane and my duration of my stay and then update when I get back. So you'll probably be getting three chapters. So I'm leaving on the 9th and I'll be back on the 31st! I have to swap 3 planes, eeek, scary!**

**I have a question for those with facial piercings: if you've been on a plane, you know while you're going through security and you put your bag and jacket and whatever in the box? Do you have to take out your piercings too or can you just walk on through? I have facial piercings and I have no idea. Someone said you have to take them out, another person said they're small so it doesn't matter. So can anyone who's done it or anyone who knows someone, please find out and tell me? It's crucial, lol.**

**Oh and, so, I'll be on one plane for 7 hours, another for 3 hours, almost 4. And another for 1 hour. So, anyone have suggestions to pass the time?**

**REVIEW.**


	7. Let It All Out

**Broken Promises: Chapter Seven - Let It All Out.**

**

* * *

  
**

Two weeks have passed since Edward and I agreed to remain just friends.

It was proving harder than I imagined.

Don't get me wrong - I know it was my idea and I don't regret it. But Edward Cullen was turning out to be the best friend I could ever ask for.

He listened to me, helped me with schoolwork and of course, was there to bail me out when Alice tried to whisk me away on one of her many shopping trips.

Even though we are extremely good friends, I've still yet to let him in on my secrets.

Not a "I secretly watch Dora the Explorer" secret.

But my deep secrets.

* * *

We were laying on the hood of his Volvo one Saturday evening, just talking among ourselves and that was when he asked me.

"So why do you cut?" He asked almost too casually.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, shocked.

I thought he noticed on the plane, I wasn't exactly sure. But either way, I never thought he'd bring it up. Especially to my face and so casually.

"Bella." He begun. "I know you don't exactly trust me right now. After all the things you've heard, I couldn't imagine why you would. But, please know that I am here for you and if you ever need to talk or anything, please _please_ know."

He took my hands at this point. He continued on. "Please know that I will be here for you no matter what."

I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand.

Followed, was a comfortable few minutes of silence.

I stared at him as he was staring up at the beautiful nights sky.

I took a deep breathe.

"I started when I was thirteen." I admitted.

He stared at me in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"It. This." I rolled up my sleeve on my left wrist, the one with the most marks.

I sighed and continued. "I started cutting when I was thirteen. Please don't think I'm an attention seeker or whatnot, Edward. Because believe me, I'm not. Why did I start? Problems, major problems. I was deeply depressed and I tried to kill myself many times Before. One night, I had this physical fight with my mother and I tried to hang myself with sheets from the bathroom. It didn't work, obviously. So I got the sharpest knife from the kitchen and it would look like I was trying to slice my arm off. Then as the years went on, I changed my weapons from knives to sharp pieces of glass and if I cut hard enough, I could make the blood pump out. And to me, it just feels like a release, Edward. I did it so much, so young that it's almost become an addiction. And I honestly... I just don't know how to stop."

There, I said it, I thought to myself. I told Edward, the playboy, my deepest darkest secret. Why? I honestly don't know.

He was quiet for a long time that I begun to think he had gone into shock and lost the power to speak or something.

I looked at him and he was staring at me with the most solemn of eyes.

His eyes conveyed so much emotion in them that it almost made me want to cry. **Almost.**

I only told him one of my secrets. One of many others I wasn't sure if I was ready to release that on him. Nobody deserved my problems dropped on them.

He scooted closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered into my ear; "You don't have to be scared anymore Bella. I'm here now and I'll make damned sure you won't hurt yourself ever again. I'm here, Bella, I'll protect you."

I nodded into his chest, not knowing if he was joking or being totally serious.

But I didn't care, I was perfectly content.

* * *

_Later that night ..._

Edward and I were walking to our dorm room, holding hands.

Before you ask, yes we're still just friends. But friends can hold each others hands, right?

Edward suddenly stopped to a halt outside of the door, me almost tripping over him.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I followed his eyes down to where he was staring and looked at the tall vase of flowers.

But not just any flowers - roses. Red and white. They looked really beautiful.

If only Edward culd make that kind of gesture... Woah Bella, stop yourself!

You do not have feelings for Edward Cullen, especially romantic ones.

I lied, I do have feelings for him. He's a really good friend to me and those are the only feelings I had and ever will have towards him.

"Wow, Edward." I joked. "What girl has got you all hot and bothered this time?!" I laughed.

He only gave me a glare.

I wondered what it could be that got him so worked up.

That Shoebe girl?

"What is it, Edward? Who are they from?" I asked.

He sighed and gave them to me.

"They're for you. Mr. Corny Secret Admirer strikes again." he informed me and laughed with no humour in his voice.

I read the card:

_Dearest Bella,_

_Hello,.it's me again. These flowers are for you. Rose means beauty and with two different kinds of roses, two different kinds of beauty._

_Both in and out._

_So for now, just enjoy them and everytime you see or sniff them, you can be reminded of me._

_Until we meet._

_Your Secret Admirer. xoxo_

When I finished reading it, I rolled my eyes and snorted.

I kept getting ongoing cards, letters, and presents from this so called "secret admirer."

At first it was flattering but then it started to get annoying.

If this guy liked me so much as he said he does - why not tell me who he is?

Why not give me a name, email or address?

It was almost like he was stalking me.

I don't know who this guy is. And I'm utterly convinced that it's not Edward now.

It doesn't seem like something he would do.

And if he was trying to get me to like him, he'd be a bit more poetic or something else with his words, I'm sure.

Or at least think of something more original than flowers and candy.

And plus, he was already pretty open with his feelings toward me. No need for cheesy secret admirers.

I tossed the flowers to Edward and told him to throw them in the trash.

He grinned and opened the door for me.

When we set foot inside, I flung myself on my bed and buried my head in my pillow and sighed.

The next thing I knew, I was dreaming.

* * *

A/N: Okay, guys. I'm on in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. And I wrote this the past week, on and off. And my friend Hailey is at school so I decided to type this up quickly.

It's good so far. I got a Twilight t-shirt and Twilight chocolateeee. I was so shocked when I found it, I thought it was going to be really hard to find and there it was at Barnes and Noble! I'm going to the Dark Room tonight, mm. Nervousness? You guys can look it up.


	8. Option A, Option B

**Broken Promises: Chapter eight - Option A, Option B.**

**

* * *

  
**

Club day. The exact day I fear.

It's a pity they have it in Chicago too.

Basically, there are over 100 clubs around campus. Each supposedly perfect for one person.

Drama, medicine, popcorn, you name it.

There is a different unique and I'll admit, weird clubs for everybody.

What club do I go into? None.

I've never like the idea of "clubs". Like for example, The Math Club. They think they're better than the rest of us because they can solve mathematic equations that the rest of us with lower IQ's could scarcely imagine.

Just because you're better at something than someone else or because you're of different race or sex doesn't make you better tan anyone else.

I don't like the idea of exluding other people - intended or not.

And quite frankly, i've never fit into clubs either.

I was always the one who was the outcast.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Hailey and I were walking through the noisy crowds that were surrounding the clubs.

"Ugh." Edward groaned. "I hate shit like this. All these people are only good for one thing: excluding people. I hate the idea of clubs."

Woah, I thought, did he just read my mind?

"Come on, Edwarrrrrrd." Alice complained. "You never join any clubs!"

Edward stared at Alice, glaring.

Looked at me for a brief moment and turned back to Alice, grinning.

"I'll tell you what, Alice," he began, "if Bella joins a club, then I will too."

"Alright then! C'mon Jasper, let's gooooo!"

And with that, she sped down the pathway, dragging an unwilling Jasper.

"Err, Edward, you do realize I'm not going to be joining any clubs, right?"

"Yes, Bella, I do realize that."

"So you're trying to force me into joining a club, then?"

"Er, no."

"Then, why?"

"Because I'm as stubborn as you, if not more. And I know, without a doubt, there is no way in hell you are to join any of these ridiculous clubs. And I don't want to either, so basically, this way Alice can't bitch at us both. So maybe we can ditch this place and go hang out or something."

"Sounds good." I smiled at him.

Then, I heard someone cough. I forgot Hailey was standing beside us.

But she didn't look angry. She was actually smiling, at both of us.

Like there was something she knew but we didn't.

"As much as you both don't want to be enduring any of this, I'd strongly advise you both to just visit one club booth, just to show Alice that you guys actually went to one of them."

Edward and I sighed in unison.

"Fine." We both said together.

"How bad could it be, right?" I said quietly to Edward.

"Trust me," he whispered back to me, "You have no idea."

He placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me down the path as if he was going to bolt with me at any minute.

It was extremely boring to me, I could think of a million other things I could be doing that would be more pleasant than this.

I saw many different booths, pretending to be interested.

I glanced at Edward and he looked like he was doing the same.

I noticed Hailey was still following us, but I didn't pay much attention.

The only thing I focused on was getting out of this place before I jumped in front of a car and screamed in agony from my boredom.

I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled over andover.

That was when I saw it.

That booth.

The Voodoo Club.

Crazy name, no doubt. But it wasn't the name that caught my eye, it was who was standing there.

Elina and Taylor. My ex friends.

I stood frozen for I don't know how long, unable to move, speak or breathe.

It was like time had frozen and I couldn't see of hear anything for what was in front of my eyes.

"Bella? Bella?"

I snapped out of my daze and saw two arms waving around in front of my face.

Edward's hands.

I blinked two or three times, snapping out of my daze.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm p-p-perfect. Never better."

This was an absolute lie and he knew it.

He started into my eyes, looking for something.

I blinked and look to the ground.

When I looked back up at him, his face was composed and I knew that he found what he was looking for.

"Tell me." He whispered.

I sighed.

We stared at each other for 4-5 minutes.

Us both having stubborn looks and thoughts on our faces and in our thoughts.

I knew he just wanted to help, but still I wasn't sure.

Even if I were to tell him - what would do? Would he find my feelings childish or even unnecessary?

Or would he go for the opposite route and actually understand my reasons?

I never knew what to expect from Edward. He was always full of suprises, that when I asked a question or wanted to tell him something, I was scared - or a better word would be nervous - as to what his answer, response or reaction would be,

I was frightened of pushing him away.

I did not want to do that, at any costs.

Even as much that has happened to us, he is the only person that I'm scared of losing.

I sighed again. "Fine."

He didn't smile, he just looked at me with serene eyes.

As I told him the story, he listened, watching my every move as if I were going to pass out or burst out crying at any minute.

When I was done, he looked at me once. And before I knew it, in the next second, he pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. Rocking me back and forth.

"Shh," he cooed in my ear. "It's okay, I understand."

"You do?" I asked. "I thought that you would be mad at me or consider me childish or something along those lines."

"No, no, no. Of course not Bella. I would never consider you childish. I really do understand. Being excluded, never fitting in. Though at some points, you think everything has changed and that people care when they really don't. I know, I know. It's okay."

He held me for a few minutes but unwillingly let me go.

"Want to go face them?" He asked, grinning.

I sighed, smiling.

"Sure. It's now or never, right?"

"Right." He smiled.

"Right!" Hailey practically screamed.

I forgot she was right beside us.

"Sorry, I was listening, I wans't sure if it was just a you and Edward kind of thing or if I was included. But either way, I want to kick their hiney's."

I laughed. "No, it's perfectly fine. I'm sure if you asked those two, they'd tell you straight out. I don't mind you knowing at all."

"Alright then." Edwarcd clapped his hands together. "Let's get those bitches."

They both took an arm each and we walked over to the booth.

I kept taking deep breaths, hoping to calm myself.

"Hi and welcome to -" I heard Elina begin but then I stepped out from hiding behind Edward and showed my face.

"B-Bel-Bella? What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I go to college here now or were you too blonde to remember." I quirked back.

Taylor cut in. "Why would we remember? You were and are still a fly to us, _Bella."_

She said my name like it was a foul word that shouldn't be spoken.

I took a step back, Edward gripping my arm tightly.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you lie? You said we'd never join a club that we hated."

They both laughed a terrifying laugh.

"Please, Bella. You're nothing more to us than someone to hang out with and talk to when there was noone else. You're a freak. A loser. We don't even want to waste our time talking to you and the only reason we are is because of that cutie beside you." Elina responded.

I thought I heard Edward growl, but I'm sure it was just my imagination.

Edward let go of my arm and stepped in front of me and placed his hands on both of my arms, restraining me behind himself.

"If you ever, _ever_, talk like that to my Bella again..." Edward began.

He was gripping my arms so tightly that it felt like he was restraining himself instead of me.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" Elina dared him.

Edward laughed a non humourous laugh out loud.

"Oh trust me, you don't even want to know. But just know this. Don't you dare talk about her that way again, in her or my presence. Or even at all. You will regret it. And as for calling me pretty boy and referring to only talking to Bella because of me. I am now and only ever will be available to and only Bella."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me away from them.

He basically had to pull me away because I was frozen in shock.

The last thing I heard was the smashing of glass and rolling of punches.

Edward slung me over his shoulder and ran away with me.

Over his head, I saw Hailey punching and attacking the two girls.

**

* * *

  
**

Twenty minutes latr he was still running with me slung over his shoulder so I decided to finally ask him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you bringing me?"

I felt him smile by my hip as his face jolted upward.

"It's a suprise, Bella."

I groaned. "Edward, I really hate suprises."

My body shook from his laughter.

"I know, but don't worry, you'll enjoy this one, I promise you."

I sighed and leaned my head back into his shoulder blade.

Either five or ten minutes later, he started to slow down.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

There was only so much running I could take.

My hair was beginning to irritate me.

I'm not one of those girls wo are overly obsessed with their hair, but when he was running with me, my long hair was bobbing into my face with each run and it was tickling my eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, Edward came to a stop.

Very slowly, he put one arm on my legs and wrapped the other around my waiste.

He carefully lifted me from his shoulders and put me on the ground.

My face was staring at his cest, so I raised my head, looking upon his face and into his eyes.

"Edward?" I asked. "Where are we?"

He grinned and said, "Close your eyes."

I did so and I felt him move behind me and I felt his cool hands slip over my eyes.

"Bella," he spoke into my ear. "I want to show you something, something I've never shown to anyone before. Not Alice, not Hailey, not Emmett. Definitely not any of the girls I've been with. But Bella, you're special. Not just special. But special to me."

I felt him move awkwardly in front of me, removing one hand from my eyes and moved the other hand so that his one hand was covering both my eyes.

His took one of my hands in his and placed it over his chest.

I felt something vibrating; dum dum dum.

His heart.

Usually heartbeats go dum-dum, dum-dum.

But his was accelerating so fast that it seemed like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Was it.. Could is possibly be.. Was **I** making his heart beat that fast?

"Do you feel that Bella?" He asked.

"That's how you make me feel everytime you're near me, everytime I hold your hand, every breath you breathe on me when you talk to me. Every witty remark, all your secrets you share, just every little detail of you, it makes me fall more in love with you than you can imagine. I've fallen for you Isabella."

I gasped, unable to talk. Unable to reply to his confession.

He removed his hand and looked at me in the eyes.

I just stood there with my eyes wide open.

He still held my hand that clutched on his chest, on his heart.

I didn't want to let it go.

I knew I had to say something, but what?

The way I say it, I had two options:

Option A:

I could deny everything, everything I felt for Edward.

I know deep down inside somewhere, I had these feelings for him that made me want to be with him and protect him from everything.

But his reputation.. though he had shwon me that he was the exact opposite, I still didn't know.

Trust issues. Trust issues. Trust issues.

Option B:

Admit my feelings, we could date and I'd fall for him. But what are the odds of him cheating on me?

I don't want to be hurt again. And all I do is take people down with me and it ends ultimately as a worse choice than option A.

Besides, what truth is there in that an amazing guy like Edward would ever like an ugly loser like Bella Swan? I only wish..

Edward was still staring at me, awaiting an answer.

"Edward, I..."

I paused. How to put this into words without making him run away from me?

He was staring at me with the most loving, caring eyes, that it made me know without a doubt in that moment he was being honest.

He truely felt for me. He could never hurt me. I could trust him.

I would just have to be willing to trust Edward to open my heart up to him and trust him to take care of it.

What do I do?

* * *

Oooooooh. Cliffhanger. ;D

You guys sooo hate me now, but it's cool, lol!

So what did you guys think? What will Bella say?

What do you guys want to happen in the story?

Review! :)


	9. Dating?

**Broken Promises: Chapter Nine - Dating?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Edward was still staring at me, awaiting an answer._

_"Edward, I..."_

_I paused. How to put this into words without making him run away from me?_

_He was staring at me with the most loving, caring eyes, that it made me know without a doubt in that moment he was being honest._

_He truely felt for me. He could never hurt me. I could trust him._

_I would just have to be willing to trust Edward to open my heart up to him and trust him to take care of it._

_What do I do?_

_

* * *

  
_

EPOV:

There it was, I let it out. I finally let Bella know how I feel.

It took a lot to get my emotions out there, I had no idea how she would react.

I know she didn't and probably still doesn't trust me, but I've been doing everything I can to let her know that she can trust me.

Bella wasn't like other girls, she definitely wasn't like that girl that broke my heart back then. That turned me into this.

At least, that's what I believe and I trust that. Bella is definitely different and she's shown to me that even though she doesn't trust me, that I can trust her.

I don't even think she realized that she was doing that, opening my barriers and allowing me to believe that every single girl doesn't lie.

I just hoped that she could feel the same way as I do about her.

"Edward." She said again, firm this time.

I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to pressurize her.

"I just.. I'm no good for you Edward. Please, it's just best if we don't.."

If we don't what? Don't date? Is she self pitying herself? No good for me? She's the best girl for me. She's smart, interesting, loyal, independent and not to mention beautiful.

"Why?" I asked. "Why Bella? Why would I be no good for you? Please answer me this."

I grabbed her hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's just.. I'm not good at relationships. I ruin them, I ruin peoples lives. Not intentionally, of course. And I just.. I don't want to hurt you. I like you, a lot. Oh god, how much I like you, Edward. But, everyone I've known before I got here has told me how I'd never have a proper boyfriend because I'm not good enough for them and.."

I put my finger to her lips and moved my hand to her face, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Bella, please listen to me. Whoever told you that, they were lying, they were liars Bella. I don't know who told you this but it's true. Noone is good at relationships, hey even I'm no Zen Master. But could we at least try? I'd like to try and make this work for us, because I just feel that we have this connection and right now.. I just like you so much Bella."

She smiled back at me. "I do too Edward, so so much."

"Bella, would it be alright if I kiss you?"

She nodded, smiling brightly.

The first time I've seen her so happy in awhile.

I bent down towards her face and noticed she was standing on her tiptoes.

I reached towards her face and slowly pressed her gentle, soft lips to mine.

She tasted so sweet, like a scent of flowers. Freesia, maybe?

It was hard to believe that Bella had been through so much, so much more than she was letting on.

I just wanted to kiss all of her worries away and make sure she was never unhappy again.

I wanted to unlock all of her sad secrets, I wanted her to open up to me, to take care of her.

In time, I thought, in time she'll trust me and learn what an amazing person she is.

I slowly removed my lips from hers. It was a chaste kiss. I didn't want to go any further, in case she was unwillingly. And I'm okay with that.

I looked down at her face and noticed her eyes were still close, her lips pulled up into a smile.

She's so beautiful, I think I might love her already.

BPOV:

When he was kissing me, I felt compassion, friendship, acceptance and love.

I honestly don't know what I had done to deserve someone like Edward Cullen.

I'm going to give this a try with all my might, I really like Edward, a lot.

And you know what? I'm going to prove my Mother wrong.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward's grinning face. I couldn't help but grin back sheepishly.

He offered his hand and I placed mine in his as he stepped forward and kissed the top of my forehead.

"So.." I started. "Where exactly are we?"

I looked around where we were for the first time.

We were surrounded by grass, beautiful flowers, trees. A perfect existence.

It seemed to be just us, us and this perfect meadow.

"This is where I come sometimes to think or to be by myself. I found this place one day when I was walking and I got lost, trying to find my way back and I found this place. I fell in love with it immediately. Nobody knows about it. Except for me. Well, except for you and I now. I wanted to share this with you, Bella. I want this to be like our own private sanctuary."

I smiled. It was sweet of him to bring me here. It was the most beautiful place I had ever been. And for him to share it with me? Nothing can top that.

"Thank you Edward. Really, thank you. It's sweet of you to show me this place. I just wish I could give you something in return."

"Your presence in my life is your debt repaid." He answered, simply.

I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

He pulled me over to the middle of the meadow and he laid down, pulling me with him.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, we both relaxed heavenly into the grass.

We talked about things, everything and anything. Not devulging into secrets, but talking favourite ice creams, tv shows, weird dreams.

Soon, much too soon, it was getting dark and cold. I was shivering.

Edward noticed, of course. "Time to be heading back?" He asked.

I nodded. Unfortunately. "I think so." I sighed.

We walked together, hand-in-hand, back to the dorms.

* * *

The next day, it was like we were being watched like halks.

Edward walked me to all my classes, holding my hand the whole way, whispering in my ear and kissed me on my forehead, cheeks, lips, nose, neck and anywhere he could discreetly touch before running off toward his own class.

All the guys looked at me with sad faces, all the girls looked at me with evil glares.

What did I ever to do them? Was it possibly because I was dating Edward? No, that couldn't be it.

Sure, all these girls wanted him but I'm sure he all had them at some point, right? But he was mine now. Not to possess him, but I didn't want him to go off with any other girl and I think he understood.

But then again, he didn't say anything about us being exclusive. Maybe he just thought of me as yet another girl?

I was pondering this as I sat down in my English Lit class.

I heard loud, clicky footsteps enter the classroom but thought nothing of it, trying to look like I was concentrating on the pattern I was doodling on my notebook.

A fist banged down on my desk, making me jump at the sound and vibration.

"So!" The girl began. I'd know that voice anywhere. I looked up. Shoebe. Of course.

"Do you think you can steal my man away from me?" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

I snorted in my head. Her man? He never was hers. He just put up with her because she would always scream "Eddiieeeeee" at him, call him at all times of the night, appear in his dorm room (until I showed up that is.).

She was just desperate and she needed to get a grip.

"Your man?" I told her, laughing. "Look, he was never your to begin with. He only put up with you because you are an annoying bitch."

"You little bitch. What did you just say to me?"

"You heard. Leave Edward alone, you're just an annoying little girl with a crush and you seriously need to get over yourself."

She laughed then, it sounded like a witch's cackle if I'm being completely honest.

"Look, you little _girl_," she slurred. "Edward is mine and he always will be. He's only with you because he feels sorry for you because you're such a petty little freak. It's okay though," she petted my arm, "i'll get him to break it gently to you."

I sighed, "Just go away Shoebe, you're making my head hurt from you contant battering."

"Gladly." She said and walked away from my desk, to her seat. Her heels clicking the whole way, shaking her hips, trying very hard to look sexy.

I sighed for the second time and rolled my eyes. Girls at this school are highly demented.

At lunch, I was sitting with the whole gang. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Hailey and Jacob.

We were talking about how Edward and I got together. They seemed happy for me, at least.

"Bella, I know what I said before about my brother, but he's totally changed. You guys seem perfect together!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah Bella," Rosalie replied in unison with Alice, "Edward has never seemed so happy before, sticking to one girl. It seems like you guys are the perfect match."

Emmett and Jasper were casually nodding, agreeing with every word the girls were saying.

"And Bella, try not to pay attention to what the girls, especially _Shoebe_, what they say to you." Hailey said.

"Why would there be any problems with the girls and why would I pay attention to them?" I asked.

Hailey laughed. "Because, my dear friend. You are with _Edward Cullen._ The most wanted boy in the _school_. They want him, and quite frankly, they can't have him. Especially not now, he's yours. They'll try and bitch and attack you from every possible corner to break your confidence with Edward. Don't let them. They're just liars."

"Okay." I smiled at her.

She really helped my confidence, at least I knew not to believe whatever lies those girls could spin. I'd deal with it, I would. I like Edward too much to let him go right now.

"Speak of the devil," Jacob murmured.

"Talking about me?" I heard a velvet voice, belonging to only one man I know and love, behind us.

"But of course, what else is there to talk about than the player of the school? We could talk about rice, but where's the fun in that?!" Emmett joked.

The whole table laughed around us as Edward chuckled and sat down and kissed my cheek.

"So how is your first day so far as being the great Edward Cullen's girlfriend?" He asked me, grinning.

I laughed. "The great Edward Cullen? Well that's -"

I stopped.

Wait. Did he just say.. girlfriend?

Was I, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?" I whispered.

Edward took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. "Well, yes, I kind of figured that we were boyfriend and girlfriend with all the happenings in the past 24 hours. But you know if you don't want to be..."

"No! No! I do want to be, believe me, I do. I just wasn't sure if we were properly dating or anything."

"Well," Edward chuckled. "We are. You and I are exclusive. If that would be okay if you?"

I nodded.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Dating. Exclusive. Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

I felt my lips turn up into the widest grin I wouldn't have felt possible.

Nothing could make this day any better.

Edward dipped down toward my head and placed a soft kissed on my lips.

Scratch that. My day _just_ got way better.

* * *

One week later...

Edward and I had been dating for a week now and it had been amazing to say the least.

He always bought my gifts, he always walked me to classes, we spent endless nights talking to each other.

To be honest, my life seemed pretty perfect.

I just hoped that it wouldn't come caving down like I'd always feared.

Edward and I were having lunch together under the shelter of a roof near our college.

How I wished we could sit on the grass, but the weather of Chicago was freezing and we would be shaking and not to mention the food would blow away.

But this was just as good as any spot.

We were alone, together, in peace.

"So, Bella, I was thinking," Edward begun, taking a break from eating the pizza we had got from Domino's, "that maybe, if you wouldn't mind. We could go on our first official date."

I froze. A date? Me and him? I'd never been on one, therefore, I had no way to know what to expect.

"Bella?"

"Uh, Edward. I know that you're experienced and all, but I've never really been on a... date."

He smiled. "That's okay, don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

He kissed my lips tenderly.

"Ewww!" I laughed. "Edward! You got tomato sauce all over my lips!" I laughed.

"Hmm." Edward mused. "Well I could get that off for you."

He bent over, grinning at me and bent his mouth to mine and softly licked the sauce off around my lips.

His tongue traced down to my bottom lip and he licked the sauce off, gently sucking on the secure spot.

A soft moan escaped my throat.

"Edward.." I groaned.

He glanced up at me, smirking.

"Yes, my Bella?"

"You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?" I said, breathlessly.

"Oh trust me," he smiled. "I think I have some idea."

I bet he did.

* * *

Lalalalala. Seeeee, Bella and Edward are together now, aren't you guys happy? Now you can stop complaining, haha. xD And they're going on their first date! Let's just say it's going to be.. well.. verrrry interesting, if you get my drift. ;)

**Will Bella ever admit her past to Edward, or anyone?**

Yes, she will. In time. Remember, Bella has been through so much and I haven't even shown more of the stuff she's gone through. She's known Edward for under a month, so doesn't trust him completely. She does trust him, but not with her secrets. She wouldn't be ready to trust anyone at this point, because remember, Renee has scared her to death. But she will tell Edward, in time.

**Will the secret admirer be back?**

Of course. xD

**Why does Edward have trust issues with women?**

He just does. Lol, kidding. Bella's not the only one with a broken past. He, too, has been hurt. I'll reveal all in the story, just sit tight.

* * *

Okay, so those were questions people kept asking, so that's it in a nutshell. xD

I update this kind of fast, I think? Well, yay. I'm going to try and update much faster. This week I was on suspension from school and I put everything into this, and then got distracted reading fanfics, boohiss.

How ridiculous is it that if you don't wear your school tie - you get detention and you can't have facial piercings? Stupid.

So, on Tuesday, we're moving back into our old house. It was falling apart and we had to move into this temp house, while they rebuilt it. So I'm moving back in this Tuesday and I might not have internet for 10 days approx. Just a warning! I'll be back in school by then, homework and stuff. But I'll keep writing, I promise!

I'm also going to be a new story, suggested by my good friend Priy so keep a look out for that. :)

So for the meantime, review? What did you guys think? What can I be doing better?

Show of hands who think I need a beta? I might consider it.

Tootles!


	10. What Are You Guys Doing Here?

**Broken Promises: Chapter Ten - What Are You Guys Doing Here?**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alice, come on! You're taking too long with this!" I complained.

Alice practically kidnapped me and hid me in her room to get me ready for my date with Edward.

She was sure that if I got ready in my room, Edward was bound to see me and he would do it on purpose to take me hostage and we'd end up not going on any date at all. Just an all nighter make out session.

And at least it would be a suprise for Edward.

I kind of hoped that he would "accidentally" come up to Alice's room just so I could see his face.

We've been dating for two and a half weeks and needles to say - we've been inseperable.

Whenever one of us woke up - we woke the other up by kissing each others neck and straddling our waist.

Needless to say; it's a certainly pleasant way to wake up.

We study together, help each other with schoolwork, go to dinner, watch movies, have intense make out sessions and talk each other to death before flling asleep.

I never thought I could feel this happy. Especially in a relationship with a guy who I'm crazy for.

Right now, I'm blissfully happy and I never want it to go way.

"Oh Bella, please sit still. We have to make you sexy so that you'll get laid more than once! Not that you'd need the help with Edward or anything.."

"Ew! Alice! C'mon, Edward's your _brother!_ And I'm his _girlfriend!_ You can't talk about stuff like that with me. Besides I highly doubt he would want to anyway." I said, appalled.

Alice laughed. "Geez, Bella, you're so _blind._ He wants it and so do you. You're just both too blind to see it because of you're problems."

I sighed and sat back, letting her continue to torture me.

Within an hour and twenty minutes - yes, I was actually counting - she was done.

"There we go, now go change into your dress and shoes." She handed me my clothes and shoes.

Not just shoes, but _heels._

"Alice!" I gasped. "I can't wear these, I'll fall over!"

"Pft. You'll have Edward to hang on to, I highly doubt he'd let you fall." She said and rolled her eyes, as if the answer was quite obvious.

I grumbled and took off to the bathroom.

After I changed, I looked in the mirror and decided I didn't look half bad.

I was wearing a blood red tank top and a pale red flowery dress over it, revealing the tank top. (**A/N: dress on profile, aspired by my friend)**

And simple red heels.

My hair was dead straight. Alice gave me bangs and put the sides of my hair in clips.

The make up was just black eyeliner, peach eyeshadow and nude lipgloss.

I wonder what took her so long to do all this, I thought. Oh yeah, I thought to myself, it must take effort to make someone like me look like this.

Or maybe it's because my hair takes a miracle to get through.

"Bella!" Alice knocked on the door, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you done yet?"

I cleared my throat and told her I'd be out in a minute and she went away.

I took a deep breath, smoothed my dress and opened the door.

Alice was waiting and when she saw me, she screamed so high, Edward probably would've heard her, wherever he was.

"Bella! You look good enough to eat!"

I chuckled nervously. "I hope that's a good thing? I don't necessarily want cannibals coming to eat my flesh and bones."

She laughed and hugged me tightly. "I mean you look beautiful better, more than usual."

She pulled away from me and looked me up and down. Obviously pleased with her work.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Alice squealed again. "That's him!" She hollered.

"Geez, Alice, you act like you're the one going on a date and not me." I said.

I heard Edward laugh outside the door.

Alice pulled me behind the door and whispered "stay there", I gave her a puzzled look but she only winked at me.

She opened the door. "Not one step further!" I heard Alice speak.

"What?" Edward spoke in a puzzled tone that I supposed matched my puzzled look. "You mean she's not ready yet?"

"You'll look have to wait and see, so close your eyes." Alice sang.  
Edward sighed. "Alice, why?"

"Because I want you to be suprised. Pleaseeeeeee.

"Ugh, fine."

I heard Alice run out of the room. I was even more puzzled.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

Alice laughed. "You think I trust you? You _are_ Edward Cullen after all."

I heard Edward sigh in frustration and I laughed silently to myself.

I saw Edward enter the room with hands over his eyes, Alice's hands. Alice was guiding him to the centre of the room.

"Now stand there, don't move." Alice ordered him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He chuckled.

Alice removed her hands and ran to the door, closing it.

Edward's back was turned to me.

Alice took my hands and led me up to him, standing only 2 or 3 inches away from.

Alice moved to sit on the chair by her desk, to enjoy the show.

"Alright," Alice said. "You can open your eyes and turn around now.

And he did so.

At first, his face look annoyed. Then, his face turned to suprised, then excited, then finally on happy.

I blushed and he smirked.

"Well?" I asked, not wanting to be embarrassed further. "Do I look decent enough to take out on this said date?"

He chuckled. "Mm, you look far more than decent to me.." He trailed off, murmuring to himself. Non innocent thoughts, I expected.

He started to step towards me, closing the space between us, but then he suddenly hissed.

Was he showing how repulsive I was?

_"Alice!"_ He shrieked.

I looked over to Alice and saw she was glaring at Edward.

I looked back to Edward and saw he was rubbing his foot, she must've stepped on it, _hard, _by the sound of his loud yell.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Edward nearly shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I noticed the way your thoughts were headed, and I'm telling you right now mister, you better not take her back to you guys' room - you better take her out. All my hard work better not go to a waste." Alice growled.

Edward tried to look innocent and said "But I never.."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, right, keep trying to be innocent, it'll never work with me. Now scoot."

But.."

"Go.."

"Alice, I never.."

"_Now!_"

I laughed and Edward glared at me.

"Looks like you got burned Edward." I joked.

Alice laughed and high fived me.

"Go on you two, get out of here." Alice said.

I laughed and walked out of the door, I looked back and saw Edward wasn't following.

I kept on walking, and decided to go back up to the dorm to taunt him.

"Bella!" I heard him shout after me.

I kept on walking, pretending not to hear him.

"Hey Bella!" He shouted louder and I heard running.

He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked, puzzled.

I sighed and shrugged. "Well you obviously aren't interested in our date anymore, so I figured I'd go up and change and do something else."

He grabbed me shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Woah, woah, Bella, of course I'm interested in our date, I've been looking forward to it all week. Please don't cancel."

I laughed. "Relax, I'm kidding, Edward. Unless you've got some other girl you'd prefer to entertain." I shrugged again and pouted.

He shook his head and laughed. "You know that's not true Bella. I have now and always will have only eyes for you."

"Really?"

"Really, really." He laughed.

I laughed back and he bent down and kissed me on my lips.

"So let's go, girlfriend." He grinned.

"Alright, boyfriend." I laughed.

He led me down to his Volvo, opened my door for me and guided me inside. Then, made his way over to his side.

"So, boyfriend, where exactly are we off to?" I asked.

"Relax, it's nothing big, nothing too pricey. Just a restaurant that reminds me of you."

"And which restaurant may that be?" I asked.

"La Bella Italia." He answered, simply.

My eyes widened in horror. "Edward! That place costs a lot to dine there!"

He laughed. "Relax Bella, I'm paying."

"But I don't want you spending money on me."

"Tough."

"But.."

"But what?"

I sighed. "I'm not worth it." I whispered to myself.

He heard me. "Yes, you are worth it." He told me.

He leaned over and took my hand in his, kissing the palm.

I sighed contently and sat back.

Edward smiled, knowing he could make me feel this way.

* * *

Within 15 minutes, we pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Wait there." Edward told me.

I just nodded, wondering what he was up to.

He got out and walked to my side of the car, opening the door.

I chuckled. "Well, aren't you the gentleman?"

He chuckled back. "Edward Cullen's girlfriend only deserves the best.

He offered his hand and I took it, carefully stepping out of the car as to not trip over my heels.

The door shut behind us and he led me up to the restaurant.

We walked in, hand in hand, up to the host.

"Reservations for Cullen." He said.

The host held up a finger. "One moment.. Ah, here we are, Cullen. Follow me right this way please." He said, grabbing two menu's.

Edward and I followed him and he showed us to a private booth, probably requested by Edward.

Edward walked over to a seat and pulled it open for me.

I smiled and sat down in it.

He walked over to his own chair and sat down.

The host handed us our menu's.

"Hi, I'm Eric and I'll be your host this evening. Would you two like something to drink?" Eric said in an odd voice, staring at Edward.

Could he be.. was he.. _flirting_ with Edward.

I grinned to myself. Edward stared at me, wondering what I was grinning at but I just shook my head.

"Bella? Drink?" Edward asked.

"Uh.. I'll just have some water." I replied.

"Same for me, thanks." Edward said.

"Great, I'll be right back with some bread baskets and your drinks!"

And with that, Eric was gone.

"Alright Bella, what are you laughing so madly at?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just.. the waiter was gay. And he was.. flirting with you." I laughed.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. "So what? Are you.. jealous?"

I laughed. "No, I don't get jealous." He smirked.

I looked down at my menu, wondering what to have.

Before I knew it, Eric was back with our drinks and bread basket.

"Have you guys decided what you'd like to order?" He asked us.

"Uh.. Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think we'll just split a mozzerella pizza?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Great! I'll go put in your order! You guys have fun now." Eric squealed and went to fill in our order.

Edward and I burst into giggles.

We made small talk through eating and drinking, overall it was a pretty good date.

I wasn't jealous at the whole Eric thing, I truely wasn't. It was just irritating.

He even gave Edward his number in the bread basket! I thought it was hysterical. Edward found it annoying.

* * *

On the way home, I was beginning to fall asleep in the car.

Edward didn't seem to mind, he even gave me his jacket to lie my head on.

I was barely conscious when Edward carried me bridal style up to the dorms and into our room.

He laid me down on my bed and kissed my forehead.

He went to go back to his bed but I grabbed his arms.

"Edward? Sleep with me?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow and I hit him square in the arm.

"Not that way, you perve! Just next to me." I laughed, and he laughed back at me.

"Okay, Bella." He said, lying down next to me. "I was kind of hoping you'd ask me to, there's no place I'd rather be, you're so snuggly."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled my way into his chest.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

But then I woke up to a blinding light. Edward was still asleep beside me so I nudged him.

He stirred, then woke up and his face went to shock.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**OOOOOH. Cliffy! Just had to. I wanted this chapter to go a different way but I just wanted to update you guys with something.**

**Next chapter will be fun and either in that or the next chapter, Edward and Bella will finally** **have **_**that**_ **discussion!**

**Give me a week or so. School is draining and my insomnia is killing me. Plus, I want to make it the best chapter!**

**Review?**


	11. Carlisle and Esme

**Broken Promises: Chapter Eleven - Carlisle And Esme.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

"Mom? Dad?"

I immediately sat up and looked around the room and saw two beautiful people.

One of them, a woman, was by my bed. She had a kind, pale, face with caramel hair.

She was staring down at us with a bright smile plastered on her face.

Oddly, I took notice of her clothes last; she was wearing a business suit.

Wow, I briefly thought, she must work very hard.

The blonde haired man was standing in the middle of the room.

He was stunningly beautifu, looking over in my direction with mere curiosity.

I looked over to Edward, who was staring up at them with recognition but utter shock.

Was this .. could these two beautiful people be.. his _parents_?

"Edward dear - why so stunned? We just thought we'd give our son a suprise visit! You know, since I've barely gotten any phone calls or emails from you.." She pouted.

"Esme, honey. He barely does any of those things anyways." The male interjected.

"Exactly my point! I mean, I have to hear from your _sister_ that you are dating someone."

"Mom, mom. Calm down." Edward said, sitting up.

He continued; "I have my reasons for not telling you. For one thing, it's my personal business and Alice had no right telling you that."

Uh-oh. I sensed an argument on the way. Either way, I didn't want to be here.

I begun to get off the bed. "You know what - I just realized I have some.. uhh.. glasses to wash." I backed away slowly out of the room.

"Bella.." Edward started, his eyes pleading with me to stay.

"N-no, it's okay. I'll be around.." And I opened the door and ran out of the room.

I heard someone run after me, but I ran faster.

Soon, I was in a hallway by myself. No shoes, last nights clothes and probably hair from hell.

I looked around. What could I do?

My clothes, books, car keys, shoes.. everything was back in my dorm and there was my way in hell I was going to go back.

I just kept walking, praying for some sort of sign - when a door opened, an arm reaching out and pulling me inside.

* * *

EPOV:

I really did not expect my parents to be here this morning. I hadn't heard from them since I started school.

They've always been trying to help me with my problems, insisting that with the right shrinks, I could get help.

They watched me every second like I was going to jump out a window any second.

And to see them just show up here - unannounced?! And Bella.. my poor Bella.

I knew she was embarrassed and she she just ran out of the room, I ran after her, shouting her name, but she was too fast.

Shock makes you run faster, I guess.

Poor Bella.

I sighed and walked back to my dorm, closing the door loudly.

"Mom, Dad. Not that I'm not that I'm not happy to see you or anything - but what exactly are you doing here?" I asked them, running my hand through my hair.

I sat down on my bed and Esme and Carlisle sat on either side of me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know she would run out of here like a bat out of hell." Esme said, shoulder down.

I sighed. "It's okay, Mom. She was just shocked. It isn't pleasant waking up and your boyfriends parents are right there."

"I just hope I didn't frightened the poor girl, the way Alice described her - she seems like a sweet girl. A perfect girl for you." Esme smiled.

I smiled back. "She is. At least, I think so."

"So, it's Bella is it?"

I nodded.

"Well, it seems your Bella ran out of here without shoes." She chuckled.

I laughed and shook my head. "Typical Bella."

"Well.." Carlisle spoke for the first time, "We were hoping that you and Bella might join us for lunch, later? If we haven't scared her off too much and if you can track her down."

I laughed again. "I'm sure I'll be able to track her down. And of course dinner - it'll take some convincing, she's probably dying of embarrassment, but I imagine I can convince her."

Carlisle coughed and Esme looked stunned.

"No! Not in that way, Mom!" I laughed.

* * *

BPOV:

"Megan?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no see." She replied.

Long silence.

"So, do want to tell me what you're doing wandering the halls looking like a bare-footed stray at eight in the morning?"

I blushed. "It's a long and stupid story."

"I've got time." She smirked.

"Well, it's not so long, but it's a stupid and humiliating story non the less." I said, blushing again.

Megan moved over to sit down on her bed, patting the space next to her.

I moved over and sat down beside her.

"Well it's to do with Edward." I said, wary.

"Of course. What did he do this time?" She laughed.

I sighed. "His parents. They.. arrived this morning. And I had no idea they were coming. And I was sleeping in the same bed as him and I woke up and they were just.. there."

I continued to tell her about the confrontation, not thirty minutes ago and she nodded and listened intently.

Mostly, she just laughed. She thought the whole thing was humorous.

I have to admit - if I wasn't in my shoes, I would find it funny, too.

But, this wasn't the case.

I embarrassed myself in front of his parents. And they probably think I'm some sort of... freak; like parents usually do.

"Bella - you need to relax. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are really nice people. I'm sure they don't think any less of you just because they caught you canoodling with their son". She laughed.

"But we weren't.. "canoodling"!" I moaned, using air quotes.

"Sure, sure. But you know you're going to have to face them eventually, right?"

I looked at her quizically. "What do you mean?"

She laughed, _again._ "Oh, please Bella! You know how crazy Edward is over you. Do you honestly think you guys can maintain a relationship with him without seeing them?"

"Oh, you're right."

"I usually am. C'mon Bella, do you want me to walk you back to your room?" She laughed.

I widened my eyes. "Noooo! I might have to face them eventually, but eventually doesn't mean now."

"Alright. I'll call Alice, she might be glad to know her parents are in town."

Megan went over and retrieved her cell phone, calling Alice.

"Hey Ali, it's Meg. Did you know your parents are in town? Huh.. you did. You did _WHAT?_ Oh Edward is going to kill youuuu. Yeah, Bella's actually here because she just met them.."

She filled in Alice about the confrontation and Alice was on her way over to the dorm.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on Megan's door.

Megan went up to answer it, and it was Edward.

"Hey Meg, is Bella there?"

Megan led the way and Edward's face was expressionless.

When he saw my face, he laughed. "Don't worry Bella, it's okay. I'm here to take you back." He took my wrist.

I pulled back. "Uh, I'm not going, Edward. Your parents are back there and I can't deal with another confrontation.

He laughed, again. "I know, but they're not there, I promise. They've gone back to their hotel room. Come on, you have to change out of your clothes anyways."

I sighed and stood up. "Thanks Megan." I hugged her.

She hugged me back and smiled. "No problem Bells, good luck." She laughed.

Edward and I walked back to our dorm.

I was waiting him to say something, but he hadn't.. yet. We just walked back in silence.

When we got back to the dorm, I said I was going to have a shower.

I had a looong 45 minute shower. I wanted to delay what I knew was going to come.

Eventually I got out, got dressed and dried my hair, walking out to Edward.

"Go on," I sighed. "Just say it, I know you want to."

"Say what?" He asked, grinning.

"Ugh. Do you want me to say it out loud? Fine. The whole thing with your parents this morning." I groaned.

He laughed and sat beside me on the bed. "Bella, I'm sorry you had to meet my parents like that. I wanted to introduce you properly before you ran out, but I could see you were clearly embarrassed, I'm sorry for that. I honestly never invited them down, I was as suprised as you were. But Alice told them and I guess they were too psyched to wait until the holidays to see my girlfriend."

"Oh, I understand."

"And, there's also something else." He said, running his hands through his hair. A thing, I noticed, he did when he was nervous.

I groaned. "Oh, god, what is it?"

"They.. want me to invite you to lunch this afternoon. It's okay, you don't have to go. But I know they'd really love a second change to make a good impression and meet you properly. I promise they won't embarrass you and they'll like you. But if you're too embarrassed, it's okay. But I know they really want to meet you." He told me, pouting with his puppy dog eyes.

Ugh, I hated it when he did that! It was practically blackmail. He knew I would give in.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you Bella." He kissed my cheek.

* * *

I was pacing the dorm back and forth.

Edward's parents would be here in less than 10 minutes and I was sure to make the floor go on fire in any second.

I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a long gray and white tank over it with my ballerina pumps. My hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a headband brushing back my bangs.

I really wanted to make a good impression this time.

I felt smooth arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Don't be nervous, they're going to love you." Edward soothed in my ear.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm down but I couldn't, not until this was over.

Then, there was a knock on the door and my heart raced.

Edward chuckled and moved past me, reluctantly letting go of me and opened the door.

I saw those two beautiful faces again and I instantly became nervous.

"Are you ready to go Edward?" I heard the man ask.

"Is Bella coming?" I heard the woman ask.

"Yes and yes." Edward chuckled.

Edward came back to me, grasped my hand in his and together we walked to the door.

"Mom, Dad. This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, these are my wonderful parents; Carlisle and Esme."

"It's so wonderful to meet you Bella." Esme said, hugging me.

I was a little startled by the hug, I was rarely given hugs.

But it was warm and inviting.

Esme let go of me and Carlisle offered his hand and I took it, shaking it.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"Likewise." I replied.

"So, now that all that is done, can we please go? I'm starving!" Edward complained.

I elbowed him in his side. "Geez, Edward. You get more like Emmett every day."

Carlisle and Esme both laughed.

"Come on you two, let's go before Edward complains more." Esme laughed.

"Thanks Mother, you're really showing what a gentleman I am to Bella." He laughed back.

* * *

It turned out that the restaurant we were having lunch at was only a 15 minute walk, so we didn't have to walk far.

We went to a restaurant called The Breakfast Club.

It fit perfectly because we all had missed breakfast.

Edward and I both ordered a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, served with sausage. And some OJ for us both.

And Carlisle and Esme just got some Deli sandwiches with hot tea.

While we were waiting on the order, Carlisle and Edward left to go to the men's room.

Huh, I thought it was a girls' thing to go to the bathroom together.

Which left me alone with Esme. His Mother.

"So, Bella, you're dating my son." She began, not exactly light conversation.

"Yes, I believe I am, Mrs. Cullen." I replied.

She chuckled. "Oh please dear, call me Esme!"

"Okay then, Esme." I smiled.

"How long exactly have you two been dating?"

"Oh, not that long. Under a month."

"Hmm."

"What?" I asked, curious.

"It's just.. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. But you two seem like you've been together for a lot longer than that."

"Oh. Well, it certainly seems that way to me. I really really like your son, Mrs. Cul- Esme."

She smiled. "I know, I can tell. You look at him with stars in your eyes."

"Is it that obvious?" I blushed.

She nodded. "It's okay, I think I'm the only one that notices." She patted my hand.

"But," she continued, "You do remind me a lot of Carlisle and myself when we were your age."

I stayed silent. Did she mean? No, she couldn't.

"All I'm going to say is, Bella, that when you join our family, we will welcome you with open arms." She smiled.

I was about to ask her to go on but Edward and Carlisle returned that minute.

"Say anything interesting while I was gone?" Edward asked, kissing my cheek.

I just shrugged no.

There was no more conversations like that during lunch.

We just ate, talked light about ourselves and just .. life.

Edward's parents were very pleasant to talk to and I think I improved their opinion of me.

They were staying another week, so we'd get the change to talk and get to know each other more.

* * *

Edward and I were walking through the woods, finding our way through areas I'd never seen before.

I never knew they had secluded areas in Chicago.

We were walking side by side, not really knowing where we were going.

"So, my parents seemed to really like you." Edward spoke.

"You think so?" I asked.

He nodded. "I know so. Esme seems really keen to talk to you again. I think she likes you better than me." He placed a hand over his heart, fake-sadness.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well, I can see why. I don't eat as much as you do!" I poked him.

He laughed. "Well, Missy, you also finished your entire stack of pancakes. Care to explain that?"

I shrugged. "I was hungry, plus running makes you even more hungry."  
We both laughed at that.

Finally, we stopped walking on sat on a bunch of rocks, facing some water. (A/N: think about those pictures and clips of them sitting on those rocks, esp in that first behind the scenes thingy during the end and one of the pictures in the calendar.)

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, startled.

He shrugged. "You just seem to be.. debating something."

I sighed.

"Edward, you know I really like you. I can trust you, right?" I asked.

He nodded, squeezed my hand. "Of course Bella. I love you. Of course you can trust me."

I froze.

"What?"

He blushed. "Yeah. I've been thinking about saying it for a while. And I'm not even sure if you do feel that way about me, but I feel it about you. I love you, Isabella Swan."

I smiled.

"You don't have to say it back now, but, just so you know, that's how I feel about you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So what were you about to say?" He gestured for my to continue.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward," I began, looking up at him. He was watching me intently. "It's time for me to tell you about my past."

* * *

A/N: Yay. I meant to update last night, but I was too tired. I wrote the majority of this during school and at home. The past school week has been hell for me. I got three notes written home, two teachers called my house and I fought with my teachers everyday. It was just.. bad.

We had a talk on depression on Thursday, yay. It was actually interesting.. I hated the fact I had some qualities and people were staring at me, ugh.

On Monday and Tuesday this coming week - my year are going on a school trip to Dublin (the capital of Ireland) and I've been there too many times and I don't wish to spend time with those.. not nice girls. xD There's only seven of us not going and some teachers have said it's a normal school day but, PFFT, we aren't going. So I shall update then, hopefully. Or begin writing then. Either one.

Oh! (Ha, sorry for my rambling) So, you know in this fanfic; there's a girl called Shoebe? She's based off of someone I know in real life and the reason she's so.. not nice to me is because of this girl who is 3 years below me in school and we used to be friends, blah blah. And while I was waiting for my mother to pick me up from school yesterday, we got into a fight, it was bad. Then when I walked off to the car, she was yelling after me, idk what she said, but I bet it wasn't good. So, my mom flipped them off. XD I felt like crap for the rest of the day though.

Boohiss. :(

Review and make me feel better?


	12. Help me To Heal

_I took a deep breath._

_"Edward," I began, looking up at him. He was watching me intently. "It's time for me to tell you about my past."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Broken Promises: Chapter Twelve - Help Me To Heal.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you sure Bella? You know, I'm not forcing you to tell me anything. You really don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with." Edward said as he grabbed my hand, rubbing soothing circles into my palm.

I sighed. "No, it's okay Edward. I'm ready to let you know, let you into this part of me. I _want_ you to know. It's time." I nodded.

He relaxed back, but kept a hold on my hand.

"Well, where to start? I'm an only child. No brothers, no sisters, no aunts or uncles or couisins. No nothing. All I have is my mother and my father. You'd think it would be the best living arrangment, but no.I don't know exactly when it started. I just remember always being.. scared.

"I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. I loved it there. I had people I could at least call my friends. Both my parents were always working, and so by the time I got home, I had to make my own dinner, do my homework and put myself to bed. Bare in mind - I hadn't even hit age 9 at this point.

"We moved to Forks, Washington when I was 7 years old. My father joined the police force and my mother became a regular stay at home mother, I guess you could say.

I started school and kids looked at ... different. I don't know what it was, but they looked at me like I was a piece of dirt. It's safe to say that I never made any friends. Not one. Sure, I had "friends" that lasted a month, or not even that. But I could hardly call them friends.

They would find out secrets about me, spread them around school. Come back to my home and cut all my clothes and trash my room, leaving me to clean up the pieces.

When I was younger, it wasn't that bad. I would sit on the playground by myself. Often girls would come and ask me to play with them and as soon as I got up, they would push me down or laugh in my face and say 'like we would ever want to hang out with a loser like Bella Swan.' Or something along those lines.

I would be alone for school projects. I would play with the kids on the street, who would put moss in my hair, chase me down the road, shout cruel things through my window. Once they brought me to this abandoned house that they said was haunted and locked me there for the night.

They broke my bike, graffitied and ruined my school backpack. They would take my school lunch, threaten to chase me and beat me up after school. And sometimes, they did. I was bullied for years. I was afraid to go to school half the time.

And then came the time that my mother was too lazy to drive me to school and so I had to take the school bus. The school bus were food was thrown at me, the kids would throw me at the back of the bus and kick me down on the ground repeatedly.

It was torture, it really was. Until it was reported.

I moved schools numerous times, each one worse than the other.

And then, I got to high school. I met a girl called Bree Daniels. She seemed ... nice at first. She was from Alabama, so she knew what it was like moving from a big place to the middle of nowhere.

We became friends for about two months, and then one night, she rang my new phone that my father got me for being able to maintain a friend.

She rang and left me horrible voicemails. Telling me to go back home, and that I didn't live in a proper home and she did. And that she wanted me to fuck off and d-die."

I stuttered and took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm my back.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and shh'd me, trying to calm me down.

After a few minutes, I pulled away, but still holding that same hand.

I was able to speak again.

"I had to remain in that school for the remainder of the year. It wasn't that bad. It was March, only two or three months. But those night I got those calls, I reported them to my principal and all he did was have a talk with the girls and did nothing.

So, I had to suffer until the summer.

That summer, it was.. not the brightest of times.

I was about to enter high school. I was 13 and overcome with depression.

I was suicidal. I cut myself with a knife almost everyday and thought of ways to kill myself.

I always tried, but each way never worked. Drowning myself: water going up my nose is freaky. Hanging myself: nowhere to hang the rope.

And believe it or not, I couldn't overdose. I tried and tried probably over 100 tablets at the same time, but it never worked. Tablets just don't sink into my immune system like that.

That summer was the worst. I cried everyday, it was hard to get out of bed. I rarely left the house.

I don't even know how I made it."

"Then, when I started high school, it got worse. I was sent to an all-girls catholic schools, y'know where girls are meant to be nice.

Trust me, they're the exact opposite.

The first four months; threats to me were written on the bathroom walls, cussing me out and threatening to kill me.

By December, the teachers all decided that I had done it to get attention." I laughed a bitter laugh.

"Trust me Edward, there is no way in hell I would ever.." I trailed off.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "I know, I know." He cooed.

"By January, I had made and lost some friends.

Guess who was in my school and classes? But Bree Daniels.

She told lies about me. Saying having me as a friend would be a mistake.

I actually got called a goth by some people.

I had a little.. I guess.. gang? I had until my third year of school, when I moved schools because I was still being terrorized.

Everywhere I went, girls seemed to hate me. I was being bullied non stop, and I didn't know why.

By the time I had moved school, I was an emotional wreck.

I couldn't trust anyone. If I befriend anyone, they would only pretend to be nice and break me down. And then I would be terrorised and fearing for my life again.

I gained trust issues, I really did.

For those last years of high school, I was a loner.

No friends. Each summer, I would be by myself. Reading, writing, studying, in order to get out of Forks.

I was still depressed, but noone knew it.

I was forced to see a therapist when I was 13 and I kept it until I was a senior, when they decided I was "cured."

It never really helped, they just blabbed it to my school and my parents.

And of course my parents would just lie about it."

I inhaled and exhaled a long, deep breath.

"Which brings us back to _them."_

I looked at Edward, gazing into his eyes.

I squeezed his hand.

"Edward, please keep whatever I tell you next in confidence. Please know, that these are not lies. I swear it on my own life. And yours."

He nodded. "Of course Bella, I will keep whatever secret you wish to trust me with."

I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well, when we moved to Forks, my parents and I didn't have the smoothest relationship, _at all._ At first, they would ignore me. But when they paid me, attention, it wasn't good.

Edward. My.. my parents. T-th-ey're. They're abusive." I whimpered.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"Physically or verbally?" He asked.

"Both. My father used to hit me, he just threatens now. It's all verbal. But my mother.. she.. she. She's broken bones in my body. She's put me in hospital. She's dragged me by the hair and pushed me down the stairs.

I've ran into school crying because of her.

She pulls apart my room and smashes tables and glasses and leaves me to clean it up and then blames it on me!

She tells me I'll never be good for anything. That I'll end up on a park bench. That I'll never be good for anyone - to have friends or even a boyfriend." I cried.

"Bella." He soothed, stroking my hair. "Have you ever told anyone?"

I sat up, wiping my tears. "Of course, but noone ever believes the child. You know those movies where a child is being abused and noone believes the child because the townsfolk the abuser is too good a person to ever do that?"

He nodded.

"That's me."

"Oh, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. My poor, beautiful Bella."

I sunk into his arms, crying my heart out.

"You really have been through a lot haven't you?" He asked, pained.

I nodded, too afraid to speak, if my voice would crack.

"Is that why you've been so distant with me? Because you thought I would treat you like that?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"Never, Bella. Never, never, never. I would never hurt you. I will never, _ever_ allow _anyone_ to hurt you." He told me.

"Listen to me, Bella. Your parents will never lay a finger on you again, I'll protect you." He kissed my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him, truely believing him.

"Thank you Edward, I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. More than you could ever imagine."

I sniffled a giggle.

* * *

We just sat there for a long time, holding each other.

After a while, I straightened, sitting up.

He put his hands on my face, wiping my tears with his thumb and kissing them.

Then, we sat there in silence, looking into each others eyes.

"So, is that it? That's your past in a nutshell, huh?" He asked me, smiling.

"Well, no." I hesitated. "There's one more thing." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and I told him about Johnny, the boyfriend who I thought I was in love with me and cheated on me.

He held me again, promising to never cheat or hurt me.

And I really did believe him.

I loved him. No, I do love him. With all my heart.

I felt my past wounds healing. Still scarred. But Edward was helping to heal them.

I had opened up to Edward Cullen and confessed my love for him.

And by some weird notion, he loved me back and he promised me we were really going to be okay.

* * *

Yay! See, she finally told Edward about her past. Now Edward knows every part of her that she's hidden.

And she told Edward she loves him, yay! :D

Oh, some of the stuff that has happened to her, the majority is based on reality, my reality.

Review?


	13. Spending Time With The Parents

**Broken Promises: Chapter Thirteen - Spending Time With The Parents.**

**

* * *

  
**

Since I told Edward, it was like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

I felt more comfortable around him, like I had nothing to hide; which I didn't.

I was on my way back to our dorm from class.

Edward's class finished fifteen minutes after mine.

When I got inside, there was a single black rose lying on my pillow and beside it, was a letter.

I slowly picked it up and began to read it.

_Bella,_

_You don't need that lowsy Cullen boy._

_I can and will protect you, better than he ever will._

_It's okay, I'll come for you soon._

_xoxo_

I crumpled the paper with my bare hands.

Why couldn't this guy ever just leave me alone?

I don't even know who he is, which only makes it even more irritating.

And what's the deal with the cheesy letters?

I'm with Edward and he better get used to it.

Smooth, familiar arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, Edward." I smiled.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I sighed. "The Freaky Admirer strikes again."

He removed his arms, turning me around and pushed me toward him.

"What? What now?!" He asked, furious.

I gestured to the rose and handed him the letter.

He unscrambled it.

His face grew more tense with each line he read.

After, he re-crumpled the paper and threw it against the wall, landing in the trashcan.

Good aim, I thought for a second.

He took my hands and gathered me into his arms, gently bring us over to my bed.

When we sat down, he started to gently rub my back soothingly.

"Shh", he murmured. "It's okay, Bella. Who is he to tell you that he can protect you better than I can?!" He shouted so loud that it scared me.

I flinched and hoped he didn't notice. But Edward being Edward, of course he did.

He kissed my cheek and continued on talking to me softly.

"Bella, I swear to God, if it's the last thing I do, I'll find out who this guy is. I'll take care of and protect you forever, I promise. I would die for you, Bella. I'm 100 dead serious. You know that right?"

I nodded against his chest.

* * *

"Esme, these are amazing!" I exclaimed.

Esme and I were having lunch together, quality boyfriend's mother - son's girlfriend bonding time.

Edward was spending time with his father, catching up on the last few months that he had been away at college.

Esme was showing me a portfolio of her designs for model homes that she planned on designing.

They were truly outstanding - I had never seen anything like them.

"Why, thank you dear." She smiled.

"I also plant many flowers in our garden back home. You should come over one day. Edward and yourself - and come take a look. You two could spend the night, if you like. I haven't seen Edward in such a long while and I'm not quite ready to go back to six more months without him."

I hugged Esme tightly. "You don't need to worry Esme, really. There's no way that you're going to lose contact with him. I'm going to make sure that he's going to call you at least every day."

"Thank you Bella. You are truly a gift to our family."

I smiled. "It would be nice to visit your home, and explore where Edward's from."

"Well, you're always free to come visit. Maybe for Thanksgiving, if that would be alright with Edward."

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Esme."

Esme hugged me again. "It really is no problem, Bella. I love you being in my son's life. You really have no idea how good you are for him. It's so rare that we saw him as happy as he is now. With everything he's gone through.. I have you to thank for that."

I blushed and smiled. "I did nothing, really. I just love him for being him, that's all."

Esme smiled. "Yes, I know."

"Bella, would you like to accompany me at the annual garden show next weekend?"

"Esme, I would love that." I smiled.

* * *

EPOV:

While Esme was having lunch with Bella; Carlisle and I were walking around the streets of Chicago, talking.

Pretty soon, unsurprisingly, the conversation turned to Bella.

"So, Edward, just so you know; Esme is planning on asking your Bella to join her at the annual garden show."

I stopped frozen. "She is?" I choked out.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is. No doubt she'll have asked her by now."

Wow, I thought. Esme had never asked that of even Rosalie.

She must really like Bella.

* * *

BPOV:

By the time I got back to our dorm, it was past six and Edward was lying on his bed, listening to his iPod, unaware of my presence.

I silently walked to his belt, knelt down at his side and tugged out one of his earphones.

I whispered in his ear, "Hey you, hope I don't leave you alone for to long."

He jumped up. "Oh, hey! Sorry I didn't notice you were here."

He pulled me down onto his bed, nuzzling my neck. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you, too." I said, kissing his cheek.

"So, your mother asked me to accompany her at her garden show."

"Yes, I heard. Carlisle told me that Esme was planning on asking you. And I take it you said yes."

I nodded. "It should be fun. I've never been to one of these things before, but hopefully it will be fun."

Edward chuckled. "Well, Esme likes you a lot to ask you of that, so I don't think it will be that horrible."

"What?"

Edward sat up. "Did you know that Esme has never even asked Rosalie to join her at one of her little garden shows?"

"Really?" I asked, appalled. "Well, why not?"

"Rosalie is more of a ... physical being. And I guess Esme was always just worried that I would never find happiness, let alone a girlfriend. She really likes you, Bella."

I smiled. "I'm glad. It's nice to know that not all adults in the world are..."

"Evil?"

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

We both laughed and he continued murmuring in my ear.

"I love you so much, Bella. No one will ever hurt you. Not your crazy stalker, not your so-called family, no one."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you more than anything."

And then, I fell asleep in his arms. Completely contented.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was a filler. **_**Really**_ **short and I'm sorry for that. I had really bad writers block. Lacking inspiration.**

**Next chapter will be garden show. And something big will happpennnnnnn.**

**Cam was on TV here yesterday. I went on B&E. And it was on during the time it was posted and I screamed and ran downstairs as fast I ever have and I fell over my schoolbag, lmao. Yesterday was the perfect Twilight Tuesday, are we all agreed? agreed Perfect. ;D**

**The power of Twilight! I now have a nasty cut and a bruise. Boohiss. :( Mark of Twilight, haha.**

**I also have a few things to address:**

**1. This story is FICTIONNNN. I haven't gone to college, we don't even have dorms here, I don't think, but I do have common sense to know that it's rare they let a guy and a girl share a room. I just merely put Bella and Edward into a room together, because it would be good for this story. It's fiction, fiction, fiction. Google it if you don't know what it means.**

**2. With the whole Edward drinking thing. Yes, I am aware that in the US, you cannot drink until you are 21. I drank while I was in the US and I'm not 21. Heck, before I turned 18 (which is the legal drinking age here), I drank all the time. Just because you are underage does not mean you don't drink. In this story, Edward knows the bartender and she pities him. There will more of that to come. And ever heard of a Fake ID?**

**3. Bella is NOT emo. I hate stereotypes like that. Emo is a brand, okay? Go google it up. Just because Bella has a lot of problems, does not mean that she is emo. Get over it, okay?**

**That's just to a certain review who just flamed my story for the most, bizarre reasons and doesn't see that this story is fictionnnn. Bella's character is not so fiction in a way, because the stuff she's been through, is reality. Not just to me, but for many people out there. I understand if you need to critisize my story, I really do. But please make it constructive. Thanks. :)**

**Review?**


	14. The Garden Show

**Broken Promises: Chapter Fourteen – The Garden Show**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Before I start the chapter, I just want to thank you guys SO SO MUCH for the positive reviews.**

**As you know, last week, I mentioned the 'burn' I got and I seriously didn't expect you guys' reactions. Thank you so much. You guys really gave me a boost! I felt really touched, I practically had tears in my eyes. So thank you to:**

**Ksangi**

**She'sGotHighHopes**

**VolturiDaughter**

**Vi0lentSerenity**

**MysticIce24**

**And probably 21-281730730273 more people. Thank you! Your support means the world to me. **

**Now on with the story..**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

Note to self: When people ask do I want to meet their "friends", say **no.**

When the Cullen's say 'friends', they literally mean 99.9 of the people in the building.

Since Esme, Edward (who invited himself along) and I showed up; I swear to skulls, I had been introduced to at least a hundred people.

Esme seemed really enthusiastic about it, so I didn't want to spoil her happiness for her.

Edward, who noticed my reluctance, was smirking the whole time.

"And Bella, let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Newton and their son, Mike.

A young couple were standing in front of a skinny young blond boy with blue eyes.

"Hey Bella, I'm Mike." Mike said coolly shaking my hand.

I smiled, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, she's love to meet you."

I smiled again. "Okay."

"Ah, there she is! Priy, my dear, come meet Bella!"

A young, pretty looking Indian girl with braces stood beside Mike, smiling.

"Hey Bella!" She smiled, hugging me. "Edward." She nodded, knowingly.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "Oh, we go way back."

"How far back?" I asked.

Priy laughed. "Relax, Bella. Just call me Edward's agony aunt!"

"Okay, I guess?" I said, chuckling; clearly not understanding the connection.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing him closer to me. "Don't worry, love. She's just a friend." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, knowingly that he would tell me about it eventually.

"So, what are you guys doing? I heard there's a show about learning to plant poppies! Want to come?" Priy said, rather excitedly.

"Err.." I said, nervously. Learning to planet poppies? Whyyyyyy?

I looked to Edward and he sighed, knowing that Priy (like Alice), was going to get us to go anyways.

"If we must." Edward chuckled. "But what about Esme?"

"Oh, it's fine dear. I have some plans to discuss with Mrs. Newton here. Go ahead." Esme smiled.

"Great! Let's go! This is going to be great, so great!" Priy squealed, grabbing Mike's hand and dragging him to the greenhouse.

"It'll be great!" Edward joked, imitating Priy's squeaky voice.

"It'll be great!" I laughed.

"Well. That was.. interesting." I began to break the ice after the most boring hour I've ever been through.

Watching all the manufactures of planting poppies. What tremendous fun.

Insert sarcasm here.

"Mike! Mike! Wake up!" Priy shouted, shaking Mike's shoulders.

Edward and I laughed. The poor boy couldn't take it. I felt sorry for him.

Finally, he began stirring. "Huh?.. Whaaa..?"

"Finally!" Priy exclaimed, slapping his shoulder.

"Sorry, Priypuss, but it's been a hard week. I barely got any sleep."

"Well, it's your own fault for working so much! Come on, let's all go get something to eat."  
Edward and I nodded in unison.

There was a food cart outside of garden centre.

Edward and Mike both got double cheeseburgers and some coke's.

Priy insisted she was on a diet and got a salad.

I only just got a bottle of water; Edward made me a large enough breakfast to feed 500 which meant I was going to have to skip lunch and exercise twice as hard than usual.

Maybe skip dinner, but we'll see.

We both split up; Mike with Edward and Priy with myself.

Priy and I sat down on a bench, talking mindlessly.

She started eating, so I decided to look around and check out the atmosphere.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" Priy asked, finishing her eating.

I nodded. "It seems that way. Are you okay with that, Priy?"

She nodded. "I'm glad he found someone. I haven't seen him walk into my bar in a long time, thanks to you; I'm guessing."

I froze. Bar? "What? What bar? You have a bar?"

"Yeah, I own my own bar. Edward used to come in a lot, but the past month, he hasn't been in. The last time was back at the beginning of September."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you." She inquired.

"Please?" I asked.

Priy sighed. "He came in, looking like shit. He came in ordering so much tequila – more than usual. He kept drinking and drinking and drinking. I've seen him through a lot of rough times, but this one was one of the… big ones. He practically passed out on the table. It was sad to see him like that. You know his friends, Emmett and Jasper, right?"

I nodded.

"Well," she continued, "I rang them both, letting them know where to find him. He used to that kind of thing a came in and had to carry him out. He was in pretty bad shape."

I sighed, knowing _exactly_ what caused him to do that.

I caused him to me drink. _Me._

I immediately felt a surge of guilt.

Why hadn't he told me about that?

I remember Alice shouting through the phone at something Edward did that night, but I just figured it was him making out with another girl.

But when he showed up for dinner that night; he seemed perfectly fine.

Wow. He was a good actor.

I sighed to myself. I would have to ask him about it and make it up to him.. somehow.

"Bella? Are you okay" Priy asked, shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out there for a minute." I said, reassuring her.

She laughed. "Anyways, I'm just glad that _the_ Edward Cullen has found someone he likes and can love. He loves you, I can see that. I never thought he could stick to just one girl but it seems to me that you guys are the perfect match. You make him happy, Bella. Happier than he's ever been. Happier than I've ever seen him! I know that we barely know each other; but just by seeing Edward the way he is now.. it's just.. I have no words to express m happiness for him that he's happy." She hugged me and I hugged her back, patting her shoulder.

We pulled apart and we both smiled.

"I really do love Edward, Priy. He's, I guess you could say, my life now. He's all I think, dream and care about. I only want the best for him and I only want to see him happy." I shrugged.

She nodded.

"Hey girls, commit many murders while we were away?" Edward came behind us, smirking.

"Oh, not really, just throwing food at random people, whistling at hot guys. You know, the usual." I smirked right back.

Edward sat down in the tiny space beside me, leaving no space in between us.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, if that was all possible.

"I sure hope not. I hope the only hot guy you will be whistling at is me." He purred in my ear.

"Hmm." I mused. "And what if I were to whistle at some random hot guy that wasn't you?" I asked mischievously.

He brushed my hair behind my shoulder and began kissing my neck very slowly, teasing me.

He left little trails of kisses along my neck, sucking on the most delicate spot, making me squeeze his thigh, to resist moaning out loud in front of my new friends.

He chuckled against my neck, his warm breath fogging my head, causing me to lean against his chest.

He continued kissing my neck and softly began sucking on my neck.

"You're going to leave a mark." I breathed.

He stopped for a second. "That's the plan, Miss Swan." He replied coolly.

He continued his plan of leaving me a love bite, I felt the burn as he removed his lips and licked the fresh spot with his tongue.

"So that's it?" I asked. "I look at another guy and I get this?" I pointed to my neck.

He nodded. "Yes."

I laughed. "It's a good thing I only have eyes for you then, isn't it, Mr. Cullen? Not that I don't mind being claimed by you." I purred.

He laughed and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay if you lovebirds have stopped flirting; Edward, your mother is calling you." Priy laughed.

He sighed, taking me hand and bringing me with him when he stood up. "I guess we have to go then. It was good meeting you, Mike. Nice seeing you again, Priy." He shook Mike's hand and hugged Priy.

"Same here." Priy smiled. "Pleasant to meet you, Bella. Hope we can meet up again, soon." She said, hugging me.

"Definitely." I said, hugging her back.

"It was nice to finally meet you in person, Bella." Mike said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded, smiling and Edward pulled me to his side.

We both waved them goodbye and they returned it.

Edward and I walked to Esme.

"Ready to go home, you two?" Esme asked.

"Absolutely." Edward and I said in unison.

Edward and I sat in the back on the way home.

Him stroking me my hair, kissing it every 60 seconds.

I just sat there, thinking. Enjoying my time with him.

Esme was driving up front.

I felt bad about leaving her to sit up there by herself, but I wouldn't leave Edward's arms for anything.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

"Not much, just feeling content and happy. You?" I asked.

"Same." He sighed.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

I hesitated for the next bit. "You.. do know that if you ever needed to tell me anything, you'd know to come to me, right? I'll always be here for you and you can trust me, no matter what."

Edward wrapped an arm around me, bringing me to him and I wrapped my two hands around his one arm.

He buried his face in my hair, stroking and kissing it tenderly.

I stroked his arm back in reassurance.

Finally, he answered. "Yes, Bella, I know that. I trust you with all my heart and I sure hope you feel the same."

"Of course." I answered immediately. "I love you, Edward."

"I love _you, _Bella." He replied, kissing my cheek and lips.

We sat silent the rest of the way.

Eventually, he fell asleep and I laid against him, relaxing.

He was like my own personal blanket.

And I meant every word I said. As much as I had my own problems; I would be with him for any of his problems.

I would put him before myself and I know that he knows that.

Edward Cullen is my life now.

I can only hope that one day he would be able to tell me his secrets.

* * *

**I updated! Finally, right? I just needed motivation.**

**So what did you think? Did it suck? xD**

**I've noticed how a lot of authors write stories differently. Lots write the story first and then post a chapter up a day or write six chapters ahead or something. But I thought I should let you guys know that this is just as I go along. And sometimes I suffer from writers block, amongst other things, so that's why it takes so long. And you know how close I hold this story to my heart.**

**I'm half dead as I'm typing this so excuse any bad typos.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and loving my story as much as you guys do, I really appreciate it. I'm so grateful that you guys actually like my story/ies. Your positive comments keep me going! ;]**


	15. I'm Ready To Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do, however own Priy and Megan and other non-Twilight characters. I turn them into bartenders and whatnot.**

**If I did own Twilight, there would be no Jacob Black.**

**So no, I do not own Twilight. *tear***

**CHAPTER DEDICATIONNNNNNNNNNNNN: I dedicate this to my very** **loyal reader and reviewer, pearberry14. She's been reading and reviewing every single one of my fanfics for months now. Every single chapter, every single fanfic. I love loyal reviewers. ^_^ And see, she doesn't know about this, so if you're loyal, I do something like this. I LOVE YOUUUUU! XD**

**I also dedicate this to: My best friend Priy. I love her so much. No matter if I'm mad at her or if she's mad at me and so on.. I'll always love her. Love you Priypuss!**

**And on with the fanfic!**

* * *

**Broken Promises: Chapter Fifteen - I'm Ready To Talk**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

It was after 9:00PM when we arrived back at the dorms.

Esme told us both that Carlisle and herself were heading back to the other side of Chicago tommorow to go back home

We promised Esme that we would have breakfast with her and Carlisle to say goodbye until the next time we meet.

Edward and I walked up to our dorm room, hand in hand.

I held onto Edward's hand tightly in case he was still tired from falling asleep in the car and he might slip into unconsciousness.

By the time we reached the door, Edward removed his hand from mine.

I looked up at him pouting and he chuckled, kissed my forehead and told me to close my eyes.

I stared at him skeptically and reluctantly closed my eyes.

I heard him shuffle his keys out from his pocket and turned it in the door.

He moved around me and I felt the heat from his body into my back.

Then, a hand was on my face, covering my eyes.

I opened them and saw darkness.

"Hey!" I laughed, "They were closed!"

Edward chuckled, "Like I'm going to trust you not to peek either way!"

"But I'm going to fall over!"

His other hand grasped one of mine. "I would never let you fall over." He whispered.

Slowly, we started walking. His hand and voice guiding me every step of the way.

I heard him kick open the door and kick it shut.

Next, I heard him turn on the light and he guided me to the centre of the room.

Then, we stopped.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" I chuckled.

"For this." He whispered.

He removed his hand and whispered, "Open your eyes, Bella."

I opened my eyes and winced, trying to adjust to the light in the room.

About 60 seconds later, I looked around the room and gasped.

I stepped back, tumbling backward, but as usual - Edward caught me.

"Edward? What did you do?" I gasped.

Around our dorm room were flowers. Hundreds, thousands of them!

Roses, daises, buttercups, tulips, poppies, lilies, orchids.

Every type of flower you could ever imagine - they were stowed around the room. On the floor, shelves, near the window, hung on the door.

_Everywhere._

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you. And I saw your reaction to the flowers at the Garden Show - your face just lit up. So I paid the workers to take fifty pieces of each flower and decorate them around our room by the time we got back here." He shrugged.

"It's beautiful, Edward, really. Usually I hate suprises, but this one.. it's just beautiful. Thank you." I smiled, brushing my lips against his.

"Well, I may have gotten more Freesia's than necessary. They're look and smell beautiful - like you." He kissed my lips chastly and put a Freesia in my ear, beside my ear. "However, they asked me if I wanted Vervain but I think we had enough flowers.." I heard him mutter.

"Thank you Edward, this is so great. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed my lips softly and I happily kissed him back.

I pulled back and chuckled.

"You, Mr. Cullen, are dead on your feet! Come on, let's get you to bed." I said, pushing him towards his bed.

He tried to get away from me. "But I don't want to, I want to stay up."

I laughed. "Edward, you sound like a spoilt child!"

"Well, then, if I'm going to be a spoilt child, can I be spoiled more?"

"How so?"

"Come lay with me."

"Of course, Edward."

I pulled his covers back and we both took our shoes off.

I lay Edward down on the bed and I snuggled up next to him.

Within minutes, we were both asleep.

* * *

The next morning Edward's parents, Edward and I were having coffee together.

We were having a good time talking, but Carlisle mentioned that they better get a move on and let us get back to our college lives.

Edward and I insisted we didn't mind spending time with them, but they insisted.

Edward and Carlisle were carrying the suitcases down to the car while Esme and I on the hotel bed.

"Bella, before I go, I just want to say something." Esme began.

I nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Well, Edward really hasn't had a lot of people in his life, a lot of people he can count on. But with you, the way he looks at you. I can tell he _wants_ to trust you. He most likely does. But, please, be careful with him. I know he must seem like a big man on campus but --"

"No, Esme, listen." I took both of her hands in mine. "I love your son very, _very_ much. I can't even comprehend it for you. But he's like noone I've ever met. I sense he has or has had problems, but he's yet to tell me about them. But I trust and love him with all my heart. Please believe me when I say that I would never do anything hurt him. I love him."

Esme nodded and hugged me tightly. "Just please, while Carlisle and I are away, take care of him."

"I will, Esme. Don't worry. Edward is in perfectly capable hands."

* * *

When Esme and Carlisle left, Edward and I didn't go back to our dorms.

Instead, he asked me to go on a walk with him and I happily accepted.

We were walking through a forest, our feet stepping on the branches of trees. Silence echoing throughout the place.

I had no idea where we were going, but I assumed Edward did, so I trusted his judgement.

We were walking in a comfortable silence, no words needed.

Then, there was an opening, we were out of the forest and walking on rocks.

Edward gripped my hand even more tightly, so I wouldn't trip.

I could see where we were walking to now.

I looked up and saw a beautiful lake.

There were rocks stopping a few feet away from it and I imagined Edward was taking me to sit there to talk.

Either that or he was planning to murder me and this was the perfect psycho killer area.

Edward released his hands on mine and began talking.

"I used to come out here sometimes, to think. Sometimes when I go to the Meadow, I can't calm myself. There are often rabbits and deer that rustle among there and it distracts me. So I come out here, where I'm bound to be alone." He said.

I exhaled. "How do you find these places, Edward?"

He shrugged. "Before you, I would get lonely. Even the distractions couldn't help the bottomless pit in my stomach. So I start walking - not knowing where my destination is, certainly not knowing where my destination will be. I just start walking until I end up at a place that is deserted or at least peaceful."

I nodded.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Bella. A lot of of bad, dark things. All this time, I've wanted to tell you; I was scared to tell you. And even still now, I'm not sure if I should. I'm still waiting for you to scream and run away from me. I want to tell you, but I'm scared."

"Edward, you know you can trust me. I trusted you enough to tell you everything about my past, which was difficult but worth it."

"Weren't you afraid?"

"Yes. But, I'm only afraid of losing you."

"As am I. But this might.. tear you away from me."

"Please, Edward. Trust me. I'm not forcing you if you don't want to tell me, but please know that I love you and I want to be there for you."

He nodded and we both sat on rocks facing the lake.

I looked down at my hands in my lap.

We sat in silence for a few moments and then he finally spoke.

"Alright, Bella. Here it goes. I've never told anyone about my past. Not my family, not my friends. Sure, they know bits and pieces. But not everything. So here it is, this is my story."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Don't kill me!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, ARGH. **

**Oh and to some reviewers: stop trying to control my story. I got a review complaining about my story and then something like "Edward isn't romantic - why didn't he put a flower in her hair?" Well, if you would've waited, you would've seen this chapter. *rolls eyes***

**This was a sort of filler, next chapter will be super long, of course! Edward's past. Are you excited?**

**Songs have influenced me with this chapter from the beginning, such as The Killers and Relient K. I've been contemplating whether I should make a playlist for you guys. Should I?**

**A song for next chapter and possibly future chapters would be "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K. Youtube the acoustic version. It's in Edward's POV and a beautiful song. Another song by them will be influenced by them. I can't tell you what it is yet. It would spoil the fanfic. :P**

** For those who don't have much knowledge of vampires outside Twilight - Vervain is a flower meant to protect you from vampires. You can put it in herbal tea, keep it near you or extract the oil in a bath.**


	16. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight. If I did, Edward's past in this chapter would be non existent.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Broken Promises: Chapter Sixteen - Who I Am Hates Who I've Been.  
**

* * *

_"Alright Bella. Here it goes. I've never told anyone about my past. Not my family, not my friends. Sure, they know bits and pieces. But not everything. So here it is, this is my story."_

EPOV:

I took and deep breath, trying to steady my voice as I walked down the halls of my memories.

"I guess you know I was born right here in Chicago. But Carlisle and Esme were not my birth parents. My biological parents were Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masen. I vaguely remember anything about my early years as a child, but the only memories I have of being a young child is having to take care of myself, and when my father was around - being slapped around.

"Edward Sr. was a business man. He wasn't around much, but when he was, he would always find little things I did irritating. I would be on my way to the kitchen at the same time as he would, and he would punish me.."

_Flashback (Edward is six):_

_I finished my dinner and I walked to the kitchen to put it in the sink._

_When I almost got there, I bumped into a tall figure._

_"Ouch! Oh.. I'm sorry, Dad."_

_He walked in before me, grunting._

_I quickly left my dishes in the sink and ran out of the kitchen._

_"Come back here, boy!" I heard him snarl._

_Oh no. I was in trouble._

_I walked slowly up to the kitchen table which my father was sitting at._

_"Yes, Dad?"_

_"How many times have I told you? It's Edward Sr. to you. And what were you thinking? Bumping into me like that? Do you think you're better than me, or something?"_

_"N-no. I.."_

_"Let me hear not of your excuses. Come here. You must be punished."_

_He unhooked his belt, straightening between his fingers._

_I gulped and stepped forward.._

_End flashback._

I closed my eyes, inhaling through my nose, trying to calm myself.

"I always wondered what it was that I did wrong. I always thought that it was me who did something wrong." I laughed harshly. "But no, it wasn't me. One night, I found both my parents surrounding a table full of, what looked to me at the time, a pile of ashes. They were breathing it up with a straw through their nose. Years later, I would find out that it was them snorting cocaine. Both of my parents were drug addicts. They weren't even fit to be parents. I don't think they even realized sometimes that they even had a child.

"But Elizabeth was worse than Edward Sr. if you can believe that. I would find stashed bottles of whiskey, vodka, wine.. you name it. I would find them under the couch, and in the kitchen.

She was not your typical alcoholic. She would just sit there, drinking and drinking until she passed out. No shouting, no abuse, nothing. She would just pass out, leaving me to empty the alcohol down the sink and attempt to make her more comfortable on the couch.

"But then, I found out she had an occupation that brought money into the house, also.."

_Flashback (Edward is seven):_

_"Mom? Mommy?" I called._

_I needed help with my Math homework, but she was nowhere to be seen._

_I stepped outside the front garden and saw a different car parked near the trees._

_I ran towards it and stopped when I saw the back door open and heard moaning noises._

_I stepped toward the car and froze at what I saw._

_End flashback._

"What was it, Edward? What did you see?" Bella asked me, taking my hand in hers, rubbing it.

"It was Elizabeth. She was having sex with one of the men she dealt drugs with. I thought she was just cheating, but that wasn't it.. she.."

"What?" Bella whispered.

"Elizabeth slept with other men for money. Sometimes even women. I never asked her about it, but I knew."

I heard Bella gasp quietly. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"It's okay. She's nothing to me now."

We sat there for a few moments, before I continued.

"At school, I guess you could say I was a geek. I wore glasses and braces. I was an ugly, chubby kid. The other kids would make fun of me. They would rip up my homework, trip me up, and tell lies to the teacher about me. They would TP my house and of course, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. assumed I did it and not only would I have to take it down, I would get a lashing from Edward Sr.

"Eventually, the Cullen's moved here. Alice saw me as her dream come true. A fashion disaster in need of a makeover." I chuckled. "Of course, I let her, desperate to get away from home. She gave me contacts, got me new clothes and attempted to fix my hair but she finally realized it could never be tamed. This was all when I was nine years old, by the way."

"I met Carlisle and Esme, and to be quite honest, I was shocked to find that there were adults who were decent. I think they saw this, too, because they treated me as their own.

"Emmett frightened me at first with his loudness, but I soon warmed to him. Emmett and Alice quickly became my best and only friends. They stood up for me in front of the other kids. I think they suspected that something was happening at home when I'd have more bruises each day.

"Then, one night, Edward Sr. was more violent than usual and this time Elizabeth joined in. They kept beating me over, and over, and over, until I fell to the ground wincing in pain. Just letting them do it to me." I sighed.

"But then, by some miracle, I was saved: Alice stopped by my house to return a schoolbook of mine I let her borrow from her house. I saw her, and her eyes.. they were wide open, realization hitting her. She must have been so close to crying. I mouthed the words "help" to her and she did just that.

"They didn't hear the police car pull up and the police pulled Elizabeth and Edward Sr. off of me. Alice ran crying to me, and apparently called her parents.

"I was really glad to see them. I had to talk to some social workers, and admitted the abuse that had been going on. They filed a report, and let me stay with the Cullens. I don't remember most of it, but what I do know is that both my biological parents went to, and still are now, in jail. For illegal possession of drugs, child abuse, illegal prostitution, and God knows what else.

"I stayed with the Cullens for along time. When I was 10, they finally adopted me."

"Oh, God." Bella gasped. "And do you still have the.. you know.. bruises?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. I have some marks, but they're pretty minor."

She nodded. "Go on."

"So, I stayed with the Cullens from age 10, and I had never been abused in any way. But I felt.. alone. Alice and Emmett were so perfect. And then, they both got dating. I started to think something was wrong with me.

"So I started dieting. Well.. you wouldn't really call it that. I basically stopped eating. Fooling my parents into thinking that I ate during lunch. I spent my lunchtime by myself, not in the cafeteria, so no one would be able to sell me out.

"By the time I was 16, I guess one would call me a "heart-throb". Girls looked at me everywhere I went, licking their lips." I shuddered. "My first girlfriend I had was named Chloe, and she cheated on me. I knew it was wrong, and it broke my heart. And then, I started to revenge. I would date multiple girls, just to get back at her. And soon, the image of Chloe disappeared. And I just couldn't stop. I didn't _know_ a life without multiple girlfriends. I didn't know what it would be like to have one single girlfriend. I was afraid if I was to commit, she might cheat on me... or worse." I looked at Bella then, who was looking down.

She looked up at me, her eyes caring and loving.

"And so," I continued. "My loneliness overwhelmed me again. I wondered if it was even possible to be happy. Alice and Emmett were disgusted with my ways with girls, but I think they pitied me.

So, I started cutting. Just on my legs. It felt good, to take everything out. When the blood came out, I felt a release. Nobody knew about it. I kept on doing it over, and over, until there were numerous scars along my thighs.

"I know that you cut, Bella. And I just want you to know that.. you're not alone. I know exactly what you're going through. We can get through this." I squeezed her hand.

She smiled and squeezed it in return.

"So, it kept going on like that. Cheating, cutting, not eating. Then one night, I passed out in the bathroom, from it all. Esme found me, and the next day her and Carlisle were both driving me to a rehabilitation center. To stop everything, to help with my problems.

"It was honestly the best thing I ever did. I was there for three months. I stopped cutting and starting eating slowly, bit by bit, and soon, I was.. not perfect, but dealing. The cheating, on the other hand.. I just couldn't stop. And then I found you." I smiled.

"Bella, I just.. ever since I've met you, you've helped me in so many ways that you don't even know. I love you, not just because of your appearance, but because you're kind, understanding, and smart. You've gone through so much and still, you're so perfect. In ways, you're like my role model. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much. I'm not afraid to be myself with you. I'm not afraid to be in this relationship with you. I trust you with my heart and soul."

I saw a tear escape from her eye and I wiped it away, sucking on the finger that the tear from eye was on. I kissed her face.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Edward. That couldn't have been easy for you. I love you." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her close to me. "You know I have no problem revealing myself to you, but I'm still trying to be a better version of me for you."

"Relient K. Nice choice of a band." She laughed.

I chuckled. "I'm serious though, Bella. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I hate who I was back then. I was a completely different person."

I started singing in her ear, "I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm trying to never become that way again. Because who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I actually wrote this a week ago, but there was problems.

So there you have it, _finally_, we get to hear about Edward's past. Was it what you expected?

And again, I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHO THE STALKER IS. I love how you call him a stalker instead of an admirer now. xD But he will appear next chapter. Oh no. D:

The songs used here are Up and Up by Relient K. And Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K. I love them. They shall be on the playlist. :]

Would you guys prefer longer chapters or short chapters? Shorter chapters means I'll update quicker. Longer chapters mean you have to wait longer. But they're super long!

What do you guys want to happen next? Always hit me with your feedback.

Review? :D


	17. Aftermath

A/N: I know! I updated faster this time, didn't I?! Mind you, it's short. Just a filler. And beware, it's un-beta'd. Noone was on after I finished it. :( I just couldn't wait. :P

Oh, for those of you who reviewed last chapter - THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm glad that so many of you loved last chapter, or felt something towards it or even got a little tear in your eye. I'm proud of that chapter, and to be honest, when I finished writing it, I was emotionally exhausted.

* * *

**Broken Promises: Chapter Seventeen - Aftermath.  
**

* * *

BPOV:

Edward and I were lying in my bed next to each other in the dark.

Our bodies were intertwined with each other between the sheets.

We weren't speaking, we were just looking into each others eyes, listening to each others heartbeats.

Each heartbeat was slow, melodic, beautiful. Taking it's time.

Just like we were.

When Edward revealed everything about his past to me; I was astounded, shocked, sad, angry and sympathetic for him.

What Edward had gone through, I just couldn't find enough words to describe my feelings.

All the things Edward's birth parents put him through, the way his classmates tortured him.

And being alone for that long.

I know that if I had grown up with Edward, I sure as hell would have been his friend.

I felt overwhelmed that Edward could share all of his feelings and secrets with me.

That he could trust me _that_ much.

It felt amazing that he could trust me as much as I trust him.

After he told me, he actually cried.

Cried out of agony, pain, loss. He let all of his hurt finally come pouring out.

And me? I just held him, comforting him.

That's all he seemed to need.

Afterwards, we went to our meadow, lying in the grass, holding hands.

Then it was getting dark and we came here and changed into our pyjama's.

And so here we are.  
"Edward.." I whispered.

"Mm?" He responded.

"I just want you to know that, despite everything you've gone through, I still love you. And care for you more than ever right now." I continued whispering.

"I know. I'm really glad I told you, Bella. I don't know what it is about you, but I just feel that I can come to you with any of my problems. And just be honest with you." He whispered back.

"I feel the exact same way. Before, I was afraid, but now.. I know now not to be. I can be myself around you."

"I know what you mean. In a way, we are like two peas in a distinct pod. We have gone through very different things, and yet they're similar."

"I agree. But I also feel that even though throughout all the depression; each single bad thing is good in a way. It brought me to you. If I hadn't gone through them, I wouldn't even be in this relationship with you right now."

"I also agree. I think that everything just prepared us to deal with the harder things that come in life. We both can deal with them, together."

"Together." I agreed, letting a yawn escape me.

I put a hand over my mouth trying to hide it so that I could stay up talking to Edward.

No such luck. He saw it either way.

"Sleep, love. It's been a long day, and I will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Forever."

And with that, I lay into Edward's arms, closing my eyelids and dreaming of my perfect forever.

When I woke up, Edward was gone. But he left a note on the pillow he slept on.

_If you get this when you wake up, then I'm sorry I'm not there._

_I had to run out and do a few errands._

_But I will be back so soon you won't have time to miss me._

_I love you. _

_Edward._

I smiled and held the note to my chest.

I was just about to lie back down when I heard a knock at the door.

I climbed out of bed and stuffed the note in my pocket.

The knocking continued and was getting louder as I was walking towards the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I shouted.

I opened the door and no one was there? Huh?

I walked out into the hall and looked down both ways and saw that it was practically empty.

Next thing I knew, a big figure pushed me against the wall and wrapped my arms behind my back and pushed me back into my room.

The figure threw me on the ground.

When I looked up, I saw two people in black ninja outfits.

Oh no. This couldn't be.. could it?

"Hello, Bella." The figure said, walking towards me while I tried to scramble away.

"I've been waiting for you. I was worried that you forgot about me. But I knew with my heartfelt letters, poems and presents for you could hardly make you forget me." The man said putting his hand over his heart.

The other figure walked over to me and pulled me up.

It was a woman, judging by her hands.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere not until we're through with you."

I gasped, and then they started laughing, both of them.

"Relax, Bella!" The woman said to me, "It's only us!"

She removed her mask and the man removed his.

I sighed, I should've shown.

Megan and, of course, Emmett.

"EMMETT!"

When they saw my face, they burst into hysterics.

"You.. you should've seen your face! So priceless!" Emmett laughed.

"I can't believe you swallowed that, Bella! You're so gullible!" Megan said, still laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think it was very funny."

"But it was!" They both said in unison.

"Whatever. You two are mean."

"We know." Megan said, which caused me to roll my eyes again.

"What's this?" She asked, snatching the note out of my pocket.

"Nothing!" I said, trying to snatch it back.

Emmett blocked my while Megan read it aloud.

"Aww, our little Eddie is becoming whipped!" Emmett laughed, letting me go.

"He is not whipped, he's just being sweet to his girlfriend! Maybe you should try the same with Rosalie sometime." Megan said, handing the note back to me.

"I am sweet to her! You should ask her how sweet she thinks I am.."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Megan and I yelled, while Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" I said, sitting down on my bed.

"What? Can't we spend a little time with my brother's girlfriend?" Emmett said, sitting down on Edward's bed.

"You're always up to something, Emmett. What is it this time?"

Megan sat down beside me on the bed. "Well, a little birdy told us what went down yesterday."

"A little birdy?"

"Well, Alice! You know what she's like.. Mystic Meg or something. But anyways, we know that Edward told you everything and we just came to see how you were."

"I'm fine." I said. They both looked at me conspicuously. "Seriously! I'm fine with it. I learnt that Edward and I are similar in even more ways. And what he told me saddened me, but made me even more comfortable to be around him. And I'm happy he told me."

"Really?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Completely."

They both sighed.

"Good. Edward's been happier than he ever has been with you, Bella."

"Yeah." Megan agreed, hugging me. "You are truely his light out of the tunnel. Thank you."

"Alright," I said, shrugging from Megan's arms. "There's only so much sappyness I can take!" I laughed, which they returned.

"Okay, well we're gonna go, lots of homework to do. So we'll see you later?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye Bella, don't let the evil secret admirer get you." Emmett added.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Goodbye Emmett!"

* * *

**A/N: Heh, Emmett is so evil. xD Show of hands who laughed.**

**I forgot to mention it last chapter; but thanks to JN for Betaing the last chapter. : D**

**I can't believe it's almost Chapter 18, time flies! Well not really.. it's been 5 months. *gushes* Forgive me?**

**Remember, if you read my story or just this chapter for the first time or if you've been with me for a while; feel free to review! I'm not scary, I promise. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. Let me know what you love in this or particular chapters. What you would like to see in the future, or anything.**

**Click the green review button and I might update sooner with a loooooong chapter. ^^**


	18. Nightmares and Ouija Boards

Disclaimer: I had a dream about this guy and a girl in a meadow, and for some reason he wanted to kill her. But this woman called Stephenie Meyer was living with me at the time, and I told her about it. So of course, she gets the credit.

* * *

**Broken Promises: Chapter Eighteen – Nightmares and Ouija Boards.**

* * *

_BPOV:_

I woke up to the dark in my dorm room.

Edward was lying beside me, sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around my waist.

I sighed contently and lay back on my pillow, listening to the silence echo throughout the room.

I closed my eyes and once again, I began to dream.

"_Don't worry Bella, she'll love me." Edward whispered into my ear as the Volvo stopped.._

_We were on our way to meet my parents on Christmas break._

_I didn't want to, but Edward had convinced me; he promised me that he would be with me the entire time._

"I really hope so Edward. You _really _don't understand what she's like."

Edward only chuckled and took my hand in his, walking up the steps toward my house.

As he knocked on the door, I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself.

_`The door opened and Renée's face appeared in, what seemed like, slow motion._

_She smiled a deadly, friendly-looking smile and extended a hand towards Edward._

"_Hello Edward, I'm Renée; Bella's mother, it's purely dazzling to meet you." Renée smiled a cheesy smile._

"_It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan," He said, shaking her hand._

"_Why don't you two come on inside?" She said, waving us in._

_Edward took my hand and led me inside._

_Renée smiled at Edward and when he was looking ahead, she looked at me with a deadly glare._

_I cringed from the glare and continued walking with Edward along my side._

"_Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear, too low for anyone but me to hear._

_I only nodded, afraid that she would hear me._

"_Come, sit." Renée said, guiding us to the couch._

_My father came into the room just as both of us were sitting down._

"_You're Edward?" Charlie grunted._

"_Yes, sir." Edward said, extended his hand._

_When Charlie didn't shake it, Edward sat back down._

_We sat in silence for a few moments before Edward talked._

"_So, Bella has been telling me what you all have been doing to her."_

"_And what is that?" Charlie laughed._

"_Abusing her." Edward whispered._

"_Why, we do nothing of the sort. You don't know Bella very well. She's a liar." Renée said._

"_What? She is?" Edward asked._

"_Of course!" Renée cackled before she stepped towards me and slapped my face, hard._

_I winced from the sting._

"_I knew it. I knew you were lying to me, Bella. Don't ever contact me again." Edward said, and ran out of the house._

"_Edward! No! Don't leave me!" I cried before sinking to the floor._

"_Well, well, Bella. Looks like your pretty boy boyfriend has left you. Like alllll the boys leave you." Renée laughed again, kicking my stomach._

"_You will always be alone, Bella. Always."_

_Always alone. Always alone._

I woke up and gasped loudly.

I put my hand to my head and to my dismay, I was sweating. _A lot._

I breathing roughly, remembering the horrible nightmare.

It could not happen, no. ..

I refused for any of that to happen.

Edward could never met my parents, _ever._

Not that I planned on ever introducing them.

By the sound of it, it doesn't sound like he even wants to meet them.

If they ever should meet, it would be a disaster.

But to even think that I'm _lying_.

God. I am not a liar!

I sat back against my pillow, trying to calm down.

But I noticed that Edward wasn't beside me.

I sat back up with a start, worried.

Oh no! Did all of that really happen?

I swung my feet over the bed when the bathroom door opened.

I sighed out of relief.

Edward was still here, he didn't leave me. None of that happened.

"Hey," He smiled, a towel in his hand; drying his hair.

"Hey." I smiled a weak smile back.

He didn't failed to notice as he rushed to my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes full of emotion, his hands grasping mine.

"It's.. nothing. Just a bad dream." I sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It was just so.. Scary. And real. I don't want to relive it." I whispered.

"Bella, please. I really want to help. You don't have to if you don't want to. But I am here, and I just want to help you."

I sighed, and nodded.

I told him everything about the nightmare, and when I finished, he sat on the bed next to me, hugging me.

"Shh," He soothed. "I'm here, I'm not leaving."

"It just.. It seemed so real though. You leaving and then them beating me up. And you just wouldn't come back." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Bella, I don't know and I never will have any intentions of meeting your parents. Either of them. Not after what they've put you through. What they _still_ are putting you through. I definitely do _not_ think you are lying, and what they say won't change that. I will never leave you. _Ever._"

I pulled back and saw in his eyes that he meant every word that he was saying to me.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled.

He didn't respond, he just nodded.; leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Come on, you have to get ready. Everybody wants to have lunch and catch up."

I nodded and got ready in a total of fifteen minutes.

So where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, they just wanted to meet us at a Starbucks. Keep it casual."

"Casual? Since when are you guys casual?" I laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Bella." He said, flicking my nose.

"Of course. Always a pleasure to amuse you. That's what you love about me, right?"

"Amongst other things." He murmured, smiling at me, then gripping my waist.

When we walked into Starbucks, everyone was already seated.

Edward said that he would order for both of us, and I could go grab us a seat.

"Hey guys!" I waved at my friends.

"Hey Bella," They all said, in unison.

At the table were Hailey, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Megan, Alice and Jasper.

I said beside Megan, leaving the seat next to Hailey open for Edward.

"So what's going on, guys?" I asked.

"Not much, just Megan's busy checking out that guy over there." Emmett said casually.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! What? She was." Emmett muttered.

"I was not checking out that guy! Come on that guy probably hasn't got any since 1945." Megan replied.

"1945? Dude, the guy looks about 14!" Jacob left.

"Exactly."

"Huh? Meg, you never make any sense!" Rosalie said, confused.

Megan just shrugged it off.

"Whatever Megan, but the point is, we need to get you a boyfriend! We hate making you feel like the seventh wheel." Alice said.

"But I'm not the seventh wheel. I don't even mind not having a boyfriend. It honestly doesn't bother me!"

"Mmhmm," The whole tabled muttered.

"Whatever guys." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Hey, love, here's your coffee." Edward said, sitting down beside me.

"Yay. Thanks so much Edward!" I said, kissing his cheek.

A bunch of 'aw's' went around the table.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing.." The table muttered.

"Hey guys!"

To our surprise. Priy and Mike approached our table, hand in hand.

"Priy!" Edward exclaimed, standing up to hug Priy and shake Mike's hand.

"What's up, guys?" I asked as they sat down.

"Not much. We just saw you guys in here and figured that we'd say hi." Priy smiled.

"Bella, would you mind coming up with me while I get Priy and I's drinks?" Mike asked.

"Sure," I nodded my head and kissed Edward on his head.

Mike ordered the drinks and we stood by, waiting for them to be done.

"So, what's new, Bella? How have things been since we last saw you?" Mike asked.

"Oh, not much. Just schoolwork. Hanging out. The usual. You?"

"Same. So I've been hearing about these strange letters you've been getting.."

"Strange letters?" I inquired.

"Yeah, you know from a 'secret admirer' or something?" He said and used his fingers to use inverted comma's.

"Wha- how did you know about that?" I asked, confusion filling me.

Uh.." He stuttered and smiled, looking away.

"Your drinks are ready!" The employer called.

He took the drinks and we both walked back to the table.

I sat down, confusion still lurking.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and whispered back, "Yes. I'll explain it all later."

He nodded and kissed my cheek.

We all talked for another hour or so, catching up with each others lives.

Soon, Edward and I were walking back to our dorm room, hand in hand.

I started telling him about the conversation I had with Mike.

"Well, that's certainly weird. How would he know about this creep sending you letters? The only person that knows is Megan, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and of course; you and I. I didn't tell Priy, so how would he know?" He commented.

"I really don't know, Edward. It's all so confusing to me. It creeped me out, to be honest."

"I'm not surprised, I would be too." He said, pulling me close

_RING RING!_

Edward's phone started going off. I laughed as he sighed and pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Alice." He sighed.

I laughed, and leant in beside Edward.

"What kind of fun? Yes, of course. But.. No. Do we have to? Sure, we'll be there."

He hung up, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She wants us to be at her place by seven tonight, to have and I quote 'fun.'"

"I'm guessing that's not good."

"With Alice, fun is never good. Come on, let's get back and have fun with the few hours we have left."

* * *

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I were in Alice's room, around a circle table along with our own soda's. Talking, having fun.

"So, guys. I discovered something in the library today, which I thought we could use." Alice announced.

"What? A Karma Sutra book? Trust me, Alice, I don't think we need it." Emmett laughed."Get your mind out of the gutter, Emmett." Jasper laughed.

"Humour us, Alice. What did you find?" Edward asked.

"This!" She grabbed some sort of hard wooden thing and placed it onto the table.

"A Ouija board? Seriously, Alice?" I said.

Alice shrugged. "I thought it might be fun."

"Since when is tempting the Devil fun?"

"Come on, Bella. Don't be a scaredy cat!" Emmett said.

I sighed and sat back.

"So, who's going to go first?"

"I will!" Emmett announced.

Emmett placed his fingers on the indicator and closed his eyes.

"Will I be getting any tonight?"

We all chuckled silently at his question.

The indicator moved straight away.

Y. E. S.

We all laughed at that.

Well, it was no secret that Emmett and Rosalie were probably the most sexual beings in the whole college.

Everybody took their turn; asking random questions and getting dead on answers.

It was Edward's turn and he seemed to be deep in thought about his question.

"Will I have a happy future?"

Y.E.S

I felt him sigh beside me, but the indicator wasn't done.. Yet.

S.H.E I.S C.L.O.S.E. T.O Y.O.U, D.O.N.'T. L.O.S.E H.E.R.

The indicator stopped and he pulled back.

"Wow." He sighed.

"You can say that again." I said.

"Your turn, Bella." Alice said.

"No, no. Please, I don't want.."

"Bella, just do it."

"Please, Bella. Pleaseee."

Everyone started begging me to it.

"Edward?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't want to make you do it. But I have a feeling that Alice will make you no matter what I say.""Okay." I sighed, putting my fingers on the indicator.

I thought of a question; already fearing the answer.

"Will my nightmare come true?"

I felt Edward intake a deep breath beside me.

It seemed forever, and I didn't think the indicator was ever going to move.

Then, it finally began to move.

N.O.

I sighed, happy with the answer.

I looked to Edward, and he seemed happy about it, too.

But then the indicator began spinning again, I wasn't ready for it.

B.U.T I.T. W.O.N.T L.E.A.V.E Y.O.U A.L.O.N.E.

I gasped, trying to make it stop.

T.H.E.Y.W.I.L.L.C.O.M.E.F.O.R.Y.O.U

"Who? Who will come for me?" I screamed.

B.E.W.A.R.E N.O.O.N.E. I.S W.H.A.T T.H.E.Y S.A.Y

"Who? Who isn't what they say?" I screamed again.

B.E.W.A.R.E.

Then, the indicator flew out of my hands and crashed over to the door.

Then, the lights began turning on and off. Papers began flying everywhere.

Glasses began breaking and the light bulb went dead.

I gasped, and then there was silence, dark silence for a long minute.

Then, without warning, Alice and Rosalie started screaming, running about the place.

"Guys, stop!" Emmett shouted.

"Alice, do you have any candles around the place or anything?" Edward asked.

"Y-yes. Underneath my bed." Alice whispered.

I heard the boys run to the other side of the room and after awhile of rummaging, candles poured onto the table.

"Anyone got a light?" Jasper asked.

"Here, some matches." Emmett said.

Finally, light illuminated the room.

We all gathered back around the table.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie whispered.

"I told you. I told you I didn't want to do anything like this!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know. I didn't know it would do anything like that." Alice said, sadly.

"It's okay, Alice," I sighed, "It was just freaky."

"Do you want to go back to the dorm, Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Please, if you guys don't mind. I'm just so freaked out right now."

Everyone nodded.

"It's fine, we understand, Bella. Just get a good nights sleep." Jasper smiled.

They all hugged me goodbye and then Edward and I left.

We headed back to the dorm, and we immediately got ready for bed.

We both slept in the same bed these days, not wanting to sleep apart.

Edward slipped into his bed, pulling back his covers, waiting for me.

I slid in beside him and he covered me up, pulling me towards him.

The darkness was freaking me out, so we both had the beside lamp turned on.

"Are you really okay, Bella?" He asked, his head pressed against my hair.

I nodded against his head.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just pretty freaked out."

"I'm so sorry I made you do that, Bella. And even that message.." He shook his head.

"That message freaked me out most." I admitted.

He pulled back from my hair to stare me in the face. "You know that you can trust me, right? You don't have any reason to doubt me."

"Yes, I know. Maybe the Ouija board meant others in me life."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Maybe new people.. Like Mike? Or.. I don't know."

"You should sleep, love. Your thinking is becoming hazy."

I placed my head against his chest and his arms automatically went around my body.

I was peaceful, unafraid in Edward's arms.

Nothing could harm me tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that freaky? Review.**

**I just checked my hits last night and saw I had 17,000+ hits on my page. But only a few people review. What's up with that? If you like the chapter and/or story; don't be afraid to tell me! It freaks me out when people check out my story and put me on story alert and so on, and never say anything.**


	19. Edward Explores

**I'm shocked that so many of you got freaked out by the Ouija Board last chapter. It was an idea I got while watching a scary movie.. I'm not a devil worshipper, I promise you!**

**Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut. About time, huh? :P**

**

* * *

  
**

**Broken Promises - Chapter Nineteen - Edward Explores.  
**

* * *

"A what?" I hissed to Alice during class.

"A Halloween party, silly. I figured that you and Edward could dress up in matching outfits, and serve the punch." Alice whispered back.

"But I really don't like parties or dressing up. _At all._"

"Oh come on, Bella. It's the least you can do. Besides, you deliberately didn't tell me or anybody that it was your birthday last month, so it's the least you could do!"

"You knew about that?" Shock registering my voice.

"Edward told me," She shrugged. "You honestly thought that I wasn't going to find out?" She laughed a little too loud.

"Miss Cullen, have you got something to share with the class?" Professor 'O Neil asked Alice.

"No, sir. I was just laughing away the glorious time of class!" Alice replied.

Professor 'O Neil shook his head and continued with class.

Alice acted as if she did nothing wrong and went back to whispering about the Halloween party she seemed to be forcing me to go to.

I sighed and sat back in my chair, listening to Alice's ranting.

She was just rambling on about party decorations when finally the bell rang.

I silently thanked the lord.

Don't get my wrong, I love Alice as much as the next person, but she does go _on_.

Ugh, now I feel bad for thinking that about her. I really shouldn't. She really is an amazing friend.

We wrote down our assignments for homework and we stood up, ready to leave.

"So, are you going to come Bella?" Alice asked me again.

"Sure, why not?" I sighed. "You're going to make me come anyways, right?"

"Right." She laughed.

When we walked out the door, Edward and Jasper were waiting for us.

"Hey girlfriendddd!" Edward said to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay Edward, if you're going to try and talk all gangsta to me, we seriously need to re-evaluate our relationship." I laughed, which he returned and kissed me on my head.

"Edward, you're coming to the Halloween party, right?" Alice asked, when we started started walking.

"Yes, Edward. You'll be attending the Halloween party which is Alice is guilting me into going to since I didn't tell her about my birthday." I said glaring at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

We were sitting at our usual table at Starbucks, figuring out plans for the Halloween dance.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Hailey, Megan, Edward and I.

To be honest, I was quite bored, sitting with my elbows on the table and my hands placed on either cheek.

I kept my mouth shut, in case I might've accidentally sighed out loud or made a bitchy comment about the dance, seeing as I didn't want to know.

Edward must have noticed my boredom, because he poked me in the sides.

I looked at Edward and saw he was grinning.

'I'm glad I amuse you,' I mouthed to him, which only caused him to grin wider.

I rolled my eyes, and sped off into my own day land.

"And I think it's best just to stick with orange and black, the typical Halloween colours," Alice kept on talking.

I really just wanted to be at home studying or doing some homework.

If I wanted to plan dances – I would have joined the dance committee back in high school.

I felt a warm hand place itself on my thigh.

I looked down and recognized the hand.

I looked back at Edward's face and noticed him grinning mischieviously.

I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

Then, his hand began softly massaging my thigh, to comfort me, I guessed.

At least that's what I thought he was doing.

His hand continued massaging my thigh, and then he stopped.

I let out a breath of relief.

But, boy, he was far from done.

He carefully dragged his fingers along to my upper thighs, leaving goosebumps along my neck.

I didn't think he was going to go any further, but then he traced along the shape of my hip.

Then, so softly, he cupped my sex.

I gasped out loud, causing the whole table to look at me.

"Sorry, I thought I saw.. a bug?" I blushed.

Alice raised her eyebrow, but then carried on, and I sighed out of relief.

I glare at Edward and saw that his body was shaking with laughter.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered so slow, "Why, Bella. Is there something making you nervous?"

He sent shivers down my spine with that very sentence.

He _knew_ what he was doing to me, the sneaky bastard.

And then he started it again.

He traced patterns below my stomach, around my hips and thighs.

I found myself gripping the table for dear life when he snaked an hand under my pants.

I looked into Edward's eyes and saw only one thing: desire.

'You wanna go?' He mouthed.

I nodded desperately.

"Hey guys, we're going to head back to our dorm," Edward said standing up, and pulling me up with him.

"Why? What makes you guys so special that you get to leave?" Rosalie sighed.

"We, uh, have some studying to do. And I promised my mom that we both would call her." Edward replied back.

"Fine. You guys can go." Alice sighed.

"Really?" We asked in unison.

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind," She chuckled.

As we were leaving, I saw them all looking at me with knowing eyes.

Emmett saw my apprehension and he nodded, while mouthing 'We know."

I blushed, and quickly made my way out of there.

"A little too eager are we?" Edward asked, laughing.

"You knew what you were doing to me." I accused.

"So?" He said, not denying it. "Don't say you didn't enjoy it."

"Well I would have enjoyed it more if you didn't do it so publicly."

"So are you giving me permission to do that to you in private."

"Maybe." I smirked.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer."

"You better."

* * *

When we got back to the dorm, he locked the door behind us.

"Are you not planning on letting me leave tonight, Mr. Cullen?" I grinned.

He didn't say a word, but crept slowly towards me.

He was the hunter and I was his prey.

He did not speak a word as he moved closer.

The closer he got, the more I back away.

He kept on walking until the back of my knees caved on my bed and I fell back on it.

But that didn't stop him, the little devil.

He crept on my body; legs on either side of my waist, and hands on either side of my head.

"Are you alright, Bella? You don't seem to be breathing quite well.." He murmured as he pressed his lips to my throat.

I didn't say anything, for fear of that whatever I might say would be nothing more than a squeak.

He kept on kissing my throat, placing kissed around my neck.

Any piece of skin that was available – his lips assaulted them.

"Please, Bella. Please let me make you feel good tonight. I just want you to feel good. Would you allow me to do that for you?" He whispered, searching my eyes for an answer.

I knew he would not hurt me, only the most gentle care.

I wordlessly nodded and he smiled.

He situated my body so that my head was lying on the the pillow.

Then, he moved slowly down to my legs and grazed the zipper of my jeans.

He unbuttoned and unzipped them _really_ slowly. Teasing me, I'm sure.

He pulled down my jeans so softly, that it raised the legs on my legs.

His smooth fingers touched my panties, and he stopped for a second – looking into my eyes, searching for an answer; he must have found it because he returned to the project at hand.

Slowly and tenderly, he pushed my panties down to the same spot my jeans were at.

Crawling over my legs, he spread my inner thighs apart to give him better access.

His fingers traced along my inner thighs, working his way up.

"Edward, please.." I whispered, which seem to egg him on.

Two of his fingers delicately touched my fouls and spread them apart.

Just _that_ made my insides clench.

He slipped one finger inside me, rubbing me slowly.

I moaned out his name, gripping the sheets.

He seemed to like that, because he moved his finger faster, while another rubbed my clit.

"Edward.." I moaned, extremely turned on.

He inserted another finger, moving in sync with the other.

My hips bucked upwards when his rhythm pulsed faster.

He seemed almost as turned on by this as I was when I heard him groaning.

"Ugh, Bella.." He groaned, entering a third finger.

"Come. Come for me, Bella. Come all over the my fingers." He growled.

I groaned so loud that aliens from outer space would have heard me.

And I finally released, gasping for breath.

I felt him remove his fingers, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

I was sweating so much.

I looked down at Edward and saw him licking his fingers, savouring the taste.

"Taste good?" I smirked.

He looked up at me and grinned, "Even better than I expected.

He sucked on his fingers and raised his head to mine and kissed me with the utter most passion he had ever displayed on me.

"I love you so much, Isabella," He whispered against my lips.

He lifted my legs up off the bed and hoisted the covers up and slid underneath, pulling me down with him.

I didn't feel the need to put on any pants, I felt so complete with Edward that I felt comfortable being naked from down below.

"Was that good for you?" He whispered against my hair.

"Complete and utterly amazing. I really loved it, Edward. You really do wonders with those fingers of yours." I whispered back.

"Good. I enjoyed it so much, too. I really love you, Bella. For your body, your mind and your heart." He smiled.

I think I was going to start liking Edward exploring my body if this was the outcome.

* * *

**How did you all like that? It's only my second lemon. *gasps* Tell me how I did, unless I permanently scarred you for life. :]**


	20. Surprise! Not

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait. You have no idea how sorry I am. This was a hard ass chapter to write. And plus, near to the bit with the zoo, I lost all my work! So then I had to re-write it, ugh. So annoying! And of course, it's all different now. But still the same. I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**This chapter is by far the longest I've ever written. Nine pages on Open Office/Word. Holla. ;)**

**Thanks to Jamie for editing. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Broken Promises: Chapter Twenty - Surprise! Not.  
**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face.

I felt the sun burning on my face and it bothered me, so I rolled on my side which caused my face to make contact with another body.

I opened one eye and saw that he was still sleeping.

I pressed my lips against his smooth neck, leaving trails of kisses everywhere.

His even breathing hitched, he was no longer sleeping.

I smiled, letting my hands trail of the edge of his waistband of his boxers.

He caught my eyes in his, growling as he flipped me over.

Edward's face showed determination mixed with anger, but I could see the small grin tugging at the side of his lips.

"So, I take it you didn't like your wake up call?" I giggled.

He smirked, dipping his head low to my neck and repeated the same trail of kisses I used on him.

"On the contrary, I enjoyed it very much." He whispered.

I grinned but when his phone rang, we both groaned.

"I'm not going to get it," He whispered against my neck.

You have to," I said, pushing him off of my body, "It could be something important."

"Nothing is more important than you." He growled, pushing down on my body.

"What if it's Alice? You know she's going to come barging in anyways. Do you really want her to find us in this position?"

"You're right." He said, jumping off the bed.

I giggled at his sudden determination.

He smirked and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

I shrugged off the bed and put on a pair of shorts, walking to the bathroom.

I wasn't really listening to the conversation, I'm sure it was nothing of utter importance anyways.

I took a shower, letting the water pound down my back.

Last night was amazing, to put in simple words.

I truly had no idea of all the ways Edward could use his hands.

It really turned me on, and I wanted him right there and then.

But I don't think he was ready, I wasn't even sure if _I_ was ready.

I would have to make it up to him somehow, I thought, smiling to myself.

I stepped out of the shower dressed in a towel and I made my way to our room, getting some clothes to wear.

Edward wasn't in the room, weird.

Maybe he was trying to ward away Alice from me, I chuckled.

I got dressed, brushing my hair back in a ponytail.

I was just putting on my sneakers, when Edward came barging into the room.

"Bella, we're going out." He said sharply.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked, standing up.

He saw I was ready and grabbed my arm, practically running, and slammed the door behind me.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Shh. Be quiet. Please, Bella. Just this once." He hissed hurriedly.

He ran at full speed, still holding my arm in a tight grip.

When we got outside, he kept running, hoisting me in his Volvo.

I saw him run to the other side and he didn't bother putting on his seatbelt, and sped off into the streets.

"Edward, what is going on?" I shouted, trying to get a reaction.

His face was focused on the streets, his eyes full of pure murder.

"Nothing, Bella. It's just Alice. You know what she's like." He laughed with no humour in his voice.

I slumped back on the seat, sighing.

"Bella, put your seatbelt on." He ordered.

I sighed and obeyed, saying nothing about him not wearing _his_ seatbelt.

Finally, he stopped the car when we were in the middle of a forest I had never been in before.

"Edward. Please tell me what brought this on. What happened on the phone?" I asked.

"Bella, it's nothing. You're simply overreacting."

"_I'm_ overreacting? I'm not the one who ran into our room, grabbed your arm and ran so fast with you. And then broke the speed limit, Edward! _Please!_ Just tell me what is going on!" I begged.

"I just.. thought it would be nice to go and visit Esme for awhile. Would you like that?" He asked me, his voice still tense.

I silently nodded, and he put the car back in gear.

Thanks to his psycho driving, we were there under an hour.

I unbuckled my seat belt, and he ordered for me to wait in the car, which he locked.

Edward ran up his parents' house and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, Esme answered the door, surprised to see him

I saw Edward gesture to the Volvo, and Esme looked even more surprised, but happy.

Edward continued talking to her in fast whispers and Esme took in every word.

I hated this feeling of feeling left out. I knew that Edward was keeping something from me.

And that had to do with the phone call he had received this morning.

I thought about looking for his phone and searching through it, but just as I thought of that plan – he pulled his very own phone from his pocket.

I sat back into the seat. My plan was a failure from the beginning.

After what seemed like hours, Edward rushed to the car, opening the door for me and stepped out.

He placed his hand on my back, guiding me up to the house.

"Bella, I have to run some errands. But I'll be back to pick up you later." Edward said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded, speechless, while Esme gestured for me to come into the house.

I followed Esme into the living room, which was beautiful in its own.

You could see the kitchen from where the sofas were, there was no door.

The sofas were all black leather, two of them. And both situated around the TV.

At the back there was a beautiful piano, and all around the living room there were shelves of teddy bears, DVD's and CD's.

And of course, in the middle of the room was the TV.

"Wow, Esme. This is beautiful. Did you decorate this?"

"Thank you, dear. Yes, I've decorated all of my home." Esme smiled, which I returned.

"So," I said, sitting on one of the long couches, "Are you going to tell me what Edward's deal is?"

"Oh, you already know that."

"Yes, I know about him being adopted. Please stop trying to change the subject. He dragged me out of our dorm this morning, running so fast that it was a miracle I didn't trip. And then it seemed like he had road rage! I won't tell him you told me. But please, I _have_ to know what's going on!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't. I'm sure Edward will tell you very soon." Esme said sadly.

I sighed out loud, falling against the back of the couch.

"Come on, sweetie, I'll show you the rest of the house." Esme smiled, hoisting me up off the couch.

"Where is Carlisle? Isn't it a Saturday?" I asked.

Esme smiled sadly. "Yes, well, he was called this morning to take over for a friend of his at the hospital."

I nodded silently, understand. Maybe Edward and I should visit his mother more often.

Esme showed me the garden, the kitchen, and the private room – which involved a beautiful white piano.

"I sure do miss Edward playing the piano around here." Esme sighed.

"Edward plays the piano?"

"Yes, dear. Did he not tell you?"

I shook my head no.

"Edward has always been a gifted pianist. He even composes his own songs. They're beautiful young things he plays." Esme sighed yet again.

"I'll make sure we'll come around here more, Esme. I hate the thought of you being alone." I added, sadly.

"Thank you, dear. That would be wonderful. You should have Edward play for you sometime. He's truly the Beethoven of our time."

"I think I will." I smiled.

She took me upstairs, showing me each room, describing each little thing about it.

Esme was really creative when designing certain parts of her home.

We were on the third, yes _third_ floor and stopped in front of a door.

"This is Edward's room." Esme said, putting her hand on the knob.

"Uh, Esme? I really don't think that I should be going in there. After all, it is _his_ room. His childhood room, nontheless." I said awkwardly.

"See, this is why you're so good for Edward, you care about his feelings – what he would or wouldn't want. You put him before yourself. He really needs someone like that."

I smiled at the thought she actually liked me for her son.

"So, trust me Bella – he wants you to see his room."

I sighed, nodding and she opened the door, guiding me inside.

Edward's bedroom was like a typical boy's bedroom, but so different.

There were no posters of nude women on the wall, CD's and DVD's were stacked on shelves against the walls. There were no clothes on the floor, barely any dirt.

I wondered briefly if Esme came in here and cleaned Edward's room.

I walked to the bedside table and picked up a red book that was lying there. _Impulse_ by _Ellen Hopkins_ was the name of the book.

I looked at the back and read the excerpt. It seemed pretty good. I would have to ask Edward to borrow it. (Note from JN!: I need to borrow it from Edward too. Lol. I STILL need to get it. Hopefully soon.)

As I put the book down, I saw Esme sitting by the window smiling at me.

"What?" I smiled awkwardly.

She shook her head, and patted the space beside her.

"You know, Bella," Esme said once I sat down, "Edward isn't doing this to hurt you, he's just trying to protect you. I know it doesn't make any sense now. But it will.. someday." She added, stroking my hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, truly puzzled.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Come on, let me show you the rest of the house."

"And this is a model I made for a co-worker of Carlisle's. I got quite a few thousand from that..."

Esme was showing me all her designs of houses she has designed in her work room. No other word could describe them but amazing.

I guess it runs in the family.

"...So when you get your own place and need an interior decorator, you know who to call!"

"I'd love to, Esme. But unfortunately my budget is very low." I laughed.

"You're so silly, Bella. I'd do it for you for free!" Esme laughed with me.

"What? You would?" I asked, stunned.

"Of course! You're like family."

I was about to respond, but the door bell rung, and Esme went to go get it.

Not before signaling me not to move.

I sighed, walking around her room, admiring all of her work.

Beside the window was a picture of Edward and Alice beside Carlisle and Esme.

I picked it up, and smiled at the picture.

They all looked like one big happy family. Something I would never have.

"Bella, dear? Would you please come here?" Esme called.

I put down the picture frame and ran towards the front door.

"What is it, Esme?" I asked.

Esme opened the door wide, revealing Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are you guys doing here?" I laughed.

"_The Zoo!_" Emmett shouted enthusiastically.

"Huh?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett and took matters into her own hands.

"Bella, you have lived in Chicago how long? And you have yet to visit Lincoln Park zoo?"

"And what makes it different than any other zoo in America?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It's in Chicago?"

"Rosalie, I really don't feel up to it right now. Edward practically dragged me out of the dorms after I got dressed and I just.." I sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"Bella, please. Humour us. And we already have tickets! And you _cannot_ leave me alone in a zoo with Emmett. It's like sending an emo kid into candy land."

Emmett glared at her, but I shook my head fine and I went to get my coat.

"I'll see you later, Esme." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye dear. You must come visit more often. And bring Edward with you."

"I will, don't worry." I said, before Rosalie and Emmett dragged me to the Jeep.

Emmett helped Rosalie in the front seat, while I attempted to get in the back.

This could be a problem.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"It's too high up." I sighed.

Emmett only laugh and hoisted me up into the seat.

Well that's one way, I suppose.

Emmett quickly hopped into the drivers seat and sped off into the traffic.

We had been driving not five minutes, when Emmett's phone rang.

I tried to be discreet while I eavesdropped.

"Yeah? Yeah. The bear has the lamb and will keep the lamb until the pixie and lion are ready. Okay. Bye." And he hung up.

What. The. Hell?

That was the most single confusing conversation I had to ever witness using cell phones.

"Are you excited for the zoo, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Just ecstatic." I said sarcastically, which made them both laugh.

I sighed and rested my head against the moving car. I was so ready for this day to be over.

Pretty soon, sooner than I hoped thanks to Emmett's wacky driving, we pulled up to the zoo.

Children were frolicking outside, dragging their parents to the entrance.

Rosalie, Emmett and I jumped out of the Jeep and walked towards the entrance, behind the little kids.

I attempted to slouch behind, but Emmett and Rosalie thwarted my plan and grabbed either side of my arms and forced me to go faster.

"Look, Bella! We get to take our picture with a pink bunny!" Emmett said, pointing past the entrance.

"Why would they have a pink bunny at the _zoo_?" I asked.

"One of life's weird occurances." Rosalie muttered.

We bought our tickets and made our way to the zoo.

I attempted to go straight to the animals, but Emmett grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me to the man in the pink rabbit costume.

"Seriously, Em?" I grumbled.

"Bella, just humour him. This is a once in a lifetime thing. We'll probably never come here again." Rosalie said, linking her arm with mine.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." I sighed.

Emmett stood on the left, while Rosalie and I stood on the right.

I faked a cheesy smile, the picture clicked and I stalked away.

I briefly heard the man who took the picture say that it would be ready in an hour.

"Okay, Bells, so we have a map so we don't lose our way. So I was thinking that we should do the small animals first and then move the big ones like the lions and tigers." Emmett grinned.

"And bears?" I joked.

"_NO!_" He shouted, his eyes wide with fright.

"What's wrong with bears?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Emmett has this thing about bears. It's really best if we don't go and see them." Rosalie said.

"Okay." I said, confused.

We followed the map of the zoo, looking at small birds first, then moving onto spider monkeys, gorillas and crocodiles.

Rosalie took a picture of every single animal that we saw.

How she could walk so fast in those heels, I had no idea.

I sighed to myself, boredom overcoming my presence.

Just before we got to the lions – Emmett's phone started to ring.

Emmett picked the phone up, walking away from Rosalie and I.

It was all very suspicious. He was talking very quietly, looking around him. Like we were being watched.

Emmett called Rosalie over, and then they both began talking in hushed voices, while still on the phone.

"Guys, I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back in a bit." I called.

They both nodded their heads, seemingly distracted.

I walked to the canteen where they were serving food, and I saw it was a gold mine.

There was hot food, candy bars, sugary drinks, potato chips. _Everything_.

My internal eating struggle inside told me not to. It told me that I was doing so good and to let a little pissed off day beat me would be reckless.

But I needed something. I needed comfort, and there was only comfort to be had here: food.

I grabbed a tray and took five bags of potato chips, seven candy bars, one bottle of vitamin water and asked for almost every single hot food they were serving.

By the time I was done, my tray was overloaded and I sat down on a chair by a table and began eating everything on the tray.

I hadn't ate this much in a long time, it felt so good to finally eat.

I was just about to devour my chicken wings when Emmett and Rosalie found me.

"Bella! You're _still_ eating? You've been here for half an hour!" Emmett complained.

"Sorry. I was.. hungry?" My reply came out like a question.

Emmett and Rosalie glanced at each other worriedly, but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, we have to go." Rosalie announced.

"Go? Where? We didn't even get to see the polar bears!" I said sarcastically for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Rosalie grabbed me by the arms, while Emmett shoved all my food into Rosalie's bag.

They ran with me out the entrance and stuffed me in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep.

"So, where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"To meet Alice." Emmett said cryptically.

"And we are rushing to meet Alice, why?"

"Oh, Bella. You know how Alice gets. Shopping, shopping, shopping!" Rosalie giggled nervously.

I could tell that I was going to get no clues from them about anything today, so I just leaned back into the seat. Already I was wishing this day would be over.

Ten minutes later, Emmett stopped his Jeep, and I saw Alice and Jasper standing on the sidewalk.

I hopped out of the Jeep and Alice embraced me in a warm hug.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

I couldn't get anything out of Edward, Esme, Rosalie or Emmett. Maybe, just maybe, I could crack Alice or Jasper.

"Shopping! Duh, Bella." Alice smiled widely.

I glanced back at Jasper and he seemed as scared as I probably looked.

"So, we'll see you guys back at the dorms?" Emmett called.

"Yeah, Em, we got it from here." Alice replied.

Emmett replied with one curt nod and sped off like a demon down the street.

I looked back at Alice and saw she was still smiling at me.

"You're not going to tell me what this is all about either, are you?" I asked.

"Nope!" She smiled, taking me hand and skipping down the streets.

Alice forced me around different shops, not making me try anything on, until the tenth store.

She absolutely _demanded_ I try something on. It was the rules of shopping, she said.

I grabbed a subtle purple dress and brought it to the dressing room.

I got changed, feeling bloated from earlier, but trying to ignore it.

I slipped the dress on. It felt pretty on me, I smiled to myself.

But then I looked sideways in the mirror. I looked like a big fat elephant.

I really shouldn't have ate all that food earlier.

Oh, if Edward saw me now.. he wouldn't want a date a fat girl like me.

I removed the dress and put back on my regular clothes, wiping away silent tears.

I put the dress back on the stands, with no intentions of buying it.

"Hey, Bella! Aren't you going to buy that dress?" Alice said cheerily.

"Um, no. It's really not my thing." I said awkwardly.

"Oh." Alice sad, making a sad face.

"Is there a bathroom anywhere?"

Alice nodded and pointed me to the direction of the bathroom.

I ran to the bathroom, locking myself in the cubicle.

With no other thoughts, I bent down on my knees, lifted the toilet seat and bent over the toilet.

_15 minutes later.._

"Hey, Bella. Are you okay?" Jasper said, who was waiting for me outside of the bathroom area.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have an upset stomach." I said, smiling awkwardly.

He nodded his head in understanding and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked through the store.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, she's just gone to pay for her purchases." Jasper chuckled.

"How many?"

"I wouldn't even ask if I were you." He grinned, which I returned.

"Ready to go home?" Alice said happily with her ten bags in hand.

"Finally!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

Alice and Jasper laughed at my enthusiasm, guiding me to her yellow Porsche.

Once we were out on the road, I leaned my head on the window, the glass rocking against my head.

"Long day, Bella?" They said in unison.

"You have _no_ idea." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You'll understand soon. We're only doing this for your own good." Alice smiled.

I sighed, not knowing what she meant. Realizing that whatever anyone said today, I would probably never make sense of it.

By the time we stopped outside of the dorms, it was nightfall.

I started the walk up to the dorms, but was stunned to see Jasper and Alice walking with me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"Walking you up to your dorm. You know what guys are like these days. Especially college guys." Jasper shuddered.

"You do realize you, Emmett and Edward are college guys too, right?" I laughed.

"But we're different."

"Sure you are." I said, rolling my eyes.

We just reached my floor, when we heard voices.

Edward and an older woman.

"Bella, maybe we should get back..." Alice whispered, grabbing my arm.

"No. It's probably nothing. Plus, I'm tired. I just want to sleep." I said, shrugging out of her grip.

I walked head high to the door, with Jasper and Alice trailing behind me.

As we got closer, the voices got louder.

"Just get out here! We don't want you here, and she certainly won't!" Edward voice yelled.

I stopped outside the door, wondering if I should barge in.

"With all due respect, we have learned that your daughter does not want you here! That's why we've been trying to keep her away all day, so you can't hurt her!" Emmett's voice I heard next.

"Nonsense. My daughter will want to see me and she will like it!" That voice I heard made my skin and blood freeze over.

The one person who I never wanted to see. Not for a long time, if ever.

The door opened and I saw the one person I feared it was.

"Mother?" I asked, wide eyed.

The next thing I knew, darkness consumed me.

* * *

**A/N: Betcha didn't see that coming? ;) I always knew this chapter would be the chapter where the evil.. witch returns.**

**Next chapter will be in Edward's POV. I know how you hate it when a whole chapter is done over. But next chapter will just show you what you missed. Stressed out, panicked Edward. Do I hear a yes please?**

**Review like there's no tommorow. Rofl. xD**


	21. Surprise! Not EPOV

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, blah blah. This is Edward's POV of last chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

All through the night, I only had dreams of one thing: Bella. My beautiful Bella.

I hadn't intended to "make her feel better" like I did last night. But I was just _craving_ for her. I knew that we weren't even close to having sex at this point. I just wanted to do something to show her that I would go easy on her.

I woke up to the feeling of burning petite fingers along my skin, and firey lips pressing themselves against my neck.

When her fingertips went below my boxers, I quickly took her hand in both of mine, not losing contact. Like a predator attacking its prey, I flipped her over on the bed.

I attempted to look angry, but her face just made me smile all over again, foiling my plan.

"I take it you didn't like your wake up call?" She giggled.

I smirked, knowing she was teasing me. I dipped my head down to her neck, leaving sweet kisses along her neck.

"On the contrary, I enjoyed it very much." I whispered when I lifted my head for some air.

I could feel her smile as her cheeks rose, but then the phone rang, crushing my hopes of what I was planning to do this morning.

I groaned, as did Bella. Even though I was groaning at the annoying person ringing, a small part of me inside was smiling that Bella groaned too.

"I'm not going to get it." I whispered, pressing my lips against her neck again.

"You have to," she said pushing me away. "It could be something important."

"Nothing is more important than you." I said honestly, pushing her body back down.

"What if it's Alice? You know she's going to come barging in, anyways. Do you really want her to find us in this position?" She asked.

Sister. Barging in. Me on top of her friend. Bad, bad, baaaaad.

"You're right." I said jumping off the bed frantically.

She laughed at me and I smirked back, picking up my cell.

"Hello?" I said as Bella hopped off the bed, her cute little behind exposed and put on some random shorts.

She closed the door to the bathroom and I realized that I wasn't listening to the person on the other end.

"Sorry? What?" I asked shamefully.

"Edward, I said it's Jasper!" Jasper said frantically.

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Some woman called Renee Swan is here asking for Bella. She said she's Bella's mother?"

My whole body froze. Bella's mother was _here_.

"Did she say what she wanted?" I gulped out.

"She said she was here to bring Bella back. Edward.. there's something about her that I don't like."

"Jasper. Listen to me. Do _not_ bring her or even tell her where Bella's dorm is. Bella's mother is bad. She's done horrible, terrible things to Bella. I can't explain it now. But don't tell her Bella is in the building or where her dorm is."

"Okay. But I suggest you get Bella out, fast, if you don't want her to see her mother. Alice is talking to her right now, but there's only so long until I can distract her."

"Alright, thanks. I'll get her out of here after her shower. Thanks, man."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, you too."

I turned off my phone and threw it on the floor. I ran my hands through my hair frantically, pacing the room.

What to do? What to do?

Bella was in danger here. That much was clear. I had to get her out. Away. Away from here. Away from her mother.

But where could I take her? I honestly didn't know.

She was still in the shower, so I quickly got dressed and put my cell in my pocket.

All of a sudden, I heard banging at my door. I ran to the door, scared stiff.

Hoisting the door open, I saw Emmett's face grinning at me. Behind her, was Rosalie and Megan.

"Hey, Bro! We heard Bella's mother -"

"Outside, Emmett. Now." I said, pushing him outside and closing the door silently behind me.

"Edward, what's going on?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"Renee. Bella's.. _mother_ is here. Yes, she's here.." I muttered, slamming my fist against the wall.

"Woah, Edward!" Megan said, putting her hand on my arm. "Bella's mom is here, that's good, right? She's met your mom and now you can meet hers!"

"That's not true. I don't _want_ to meet her. The woman. She's.. she's caused Bella harm. Oh so much harm. She.. abuses Bella. I can't let her take her away." I said, almost crying.

"Edward -" Emmett started, but he was interrupted by yelling.

"No, please Mrs. Swan!" I heard Jasper and Alice yelling.

My face froze, eyes wide open. She was coming _here_.

"Guys," I said, turning back to my friends. "You have to keep her away from here. _Please_."

They nodded wordlessly, and I burst back into my room to fetch Bella. She was on the bed just putting on her sneakers.

"Bella, we're going out." I said, trying to remain my calm.

"Edward, is everything okay?" She said, standing up.

I gave her a look over, and checked that she was fully clothed. I grabbed her arm roughly, and ran with her out the door.

I briefly heard the door slam, but paid no attention to it. I was running full force, with Bella trailing behind. Her arm still in my hand.

"Edward, where are we going?" She said out of breath.

"Shh. Be quiet. Please, Bella. Just this once." I whisper hissed.

I didn't mean to be so rough with her, but I had to. This was for her own good.

We were running at full speed, and I slammed the doors of the entrance over.

Spotting my car, I ran with her to it. Opening the door, I forced her in and slammed the door behind her.

I didn't bother with my seatbelt. I just put the car into gear, and drove away at full speed away from campus.

"Edward, what is going on?" Bella shouted at me.

I winced inside. Even though I could understand why she was shouting at me, I didn't like it one bit.

I couldn't tell her. There was no way I was going to let her know that her bitch of a mother was here. It was too much stress. Stress she didn't need.

Still keeping my eyes on the road, I forced out something that I didn't want to do to her.

A lie. It was believable, at least to my ears. It would have to do for now.

"Nothing, Bella. It's just Alice. You know what she's like." I said, trying to laugh. Failing miserably.

I saw out of my peripheral vision that she sighed out of frustration, and slumped back in her seat.

I always saw that she was wearing no seatbelt.

"Bella, put your seatbelt on."

She did so, and I felt relieved.

I still had no idea where we were going, I was just driving. Driving to get away from _her_.

I found myself driving to the edge of the woods, far away from the city, and pulled into a secluded spot.

Once I turned the engine off, the only sound was both of us breathing heavily until Bella decided to break the silence.

"Edward. Please tell me what brought this on. What happened on the phone?" She asked worriedly.

Silly Bella. She was always worrying.

"Bella, it's nothing. You're simply overreacting." I lied. But she saw straight through it.

"_I'm_ overreacting? I'm not the one who ran into our room, grabbed your arm, and ran so fast with you. And then broke the speed limit, Edward! _Please!_ Just tell me what is going on!" She said, sounding almost like she was begging.

I sighed, trying to think of a solution.

I couldn't keep lying to her, and stop her from going back to campus.

What I needed was a diversion, someone to distract her.

Oh, if only I still lived at home.. wait. _That's it!_

"I just.. thought it would be nice to go and visit Esme for a while. Would you like that?" I asked sweetly, but I could still hear the tenseness in my own voice.

She nodded, not saying a word.

I knew she wasn't happy with not having any answers. But I guessed at this point, she would take what she could get.

I put the car back into gear and sped to my mother's house.

We made it there in no time, thanks to my driving expertise.

Just as she was undoing her seatbelt, I told her to stay in the car. I had to talk to Esme first.

I locked the car door after myself.

It seemed a bit possessive, I know. But I really didn't care at this point. I wasn't risking anything.

I tapped on my parents' front door five times. Roughly, but quickly.

My mother opened the door not even thirty seconds after I had knocked on the door.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise!" Esme said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, mom. Bella thought that she would like to surprise you and spend the day with you." I said, pointing at the Volvo.

Esme looked at my car, smiling brightly when she Bella waiting patiently in there.

"Well, what is she doing in there Edward? Bring her in!" Esme said, slapping me playfully with her oven mitts.

"Yeah. See, Esme, that's the thing. I was wondering if you could keep her for a few hours, maybe even half the day." I said, scratching the side of my head.

"Edward." Esme said sternly. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong. At all."

"Nonsense. I've known you three quarters of your life. I know when something's wrong. Not tell me."

"It's Bella's mother. She's.. in town." I whispered.

"Is that all? Oh, did you want me to keep Bella with me while you get into Bella's mother's good books?" Esme chuckled.

"No.. that's not quite it. Bella's mother.. she's hazardous. She.. let's just say that for Bella to see or even be around her mother is not good. Esme, she beats Bella up. And much worse. I cannot- I will not allow for her to be around Bella at all."

"Edward, don't you think you're being a little overprotective?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Good." I said and made my way back down to my car.

I stopped at the side of the car Bella was on and opened the door for her, like a gentleman should.

I placed my hand on the small of her back, protecting her from anyone that might be watching, and guided her up to my parents' house.

"Bella, I have to run some errands. But I'll be back to pick you up later." I said, kissing her cheek. And I ran to my car, leaving her in Esme's car.

I once again put the car in gear and sped back to the college campus.

Roughly, I took out my phone and dialed Jasper's number, hoping that there was progress on the situation at hand.

He picked up after five rings, with the whole gang on the back ground.

"Hey man, I just left Bella at Esme's place, so she should be safe for now."

"Okay, good. We don't want her in all of this mess."

"So where is the wicked bitch of the west right now?" I asked.

"Right now, Megan and Hailey are showing her to fake rooms. We don't know how long that will hold her off though. We also don't know how long she is planning on staying for, either."

"Shit. Has she gone to the main office yet?"

"No, not yet. We're going to have to get the records from there before she gets there first."

"Yeah. Okay, I'll meet you in front of campus in 15 minutes. I'm not that far now. Bye." I said, hanging up my phone.

In record time, I made it to the front of the campus. And there waiting for me were Emmett and Jasper.

"Let's do this." I muttered, walking past Emmett and Jasper, to the entrance.

"Game on." Emmett said. I turned around and saw him flexing his muscles and I rolled my eyes.

"Chill, Em. We're not going to beat anyone up. I just need you guys to look out for me while I 'distract' the secretary." I said, using air quotes.

They both snickered behind me, knowing what I meant by _distract_ the secretary.

"Ms. Cope!" I smiled, pushing the glass barrier aside.

The small, frail, red-haired woman looked through her glasses at me.

"Edward! It's such a pleasure to see you!" She said, grabbing my head, earning chuckles from my so-called friend and brother behind me.

Everyone knew about the not-so-subtle fantasies about me. I was young enough to be her grandson, but that didn't stop her.

I avoided her as best as I could. I know that I had been with multiple girls in the past, at the same time. But Ms. Cope? I shuddered at the fact.

I knew that if her and I were ever in a secluded space that was just me and her; she would rape me. I shuddered again.

"Ms. Cope, I wondering if a Mrs. Swan has come here, looking for Isabella Swan yet?"

Ms. Cope creased her eyebrows. "No, no the only person that has come to the office is you, my dear Edward."

Ignoring the last part of her sentence, I thought back. Then Bella's mother obviously had not come here.. yet.

I have to find a way to get Bella's files from the elder perverted secretary.

"Ms. Cope, the Dean talked to me a few minutes ago and needed Isabella's files. He strictly instructed me to retrieve them and bring them to his office." I said, leaning in.

Ms. Cope leaned back, trying to catch her breath. I looked back and saw Jasper shaking his head and grinning.

"Now, now, Edward. I don't think -"

"_Please_, Ms. Cope? You would be saving so much time for everybody. And I would _greatly appreciate_ it." I said, winking.

"Well.. I guess it couldn't hurt. After all, the Dean did ask for them.."

I nodded, smiling a full toothed smile. She looked like she was about to faint, before turning the fan up on high and moved to find Bella's files.

"Thank you, so _much_, Ms. Cope." I smiled, taking the files from her hand.

I nodded to Emmett and Jasper that we were leaving.

Before I walked through the exit door, I swore I heard a little squeal from the office.

"Dude, did you see her face? It looked like she was going to faint just from you looking at her!" Emmett laughed, punching my shoulder.

"What can I say, Emmett? I have a way with the ladies." I laughed, but turned serious. "But there's only one lady that is on my mind right now."

"Right. So what are we going to do with the files?" Jasper said, taking them from me and putting them in my backpack.

"Well, nothing.. really. We just need to hide from her mother, and make sure that she has no idea where Bella's dorm is or where she is at all."

"Okay, but promise me that we don't have to spend another minute with that woman. She scares me." Emmett shuddered.

"Wow, the big Emmett is actually scared of someone." Jasper laughed.

"Hey! Don't judge until you've spent time with that bitch of a woman! She's like the devil in mother's clothing." Emmett shuddered.

"Speak of the devil.." I murmured, seeing the bitch with Hailey and Megan, who both looked like they were going to kill themselves from the torture.

I saw Megan look up with anger in her eyes.

"RUN!" I yelled, dragging Emmett and Jasper with me.

We kept running until we were out of their sight. No way did I want to be stuck with that beast. And no, I wasn't talking about Bella's mother.

Those two were probably going to skin me alive when they got their hands on me.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked, out of breath.

"Upstairs, guarding your dorm. If Bella's so-called mom comes, they'll point her in the opposite direction." Jasper replied.

"Okay, well let's go up to them. We're going to have to split up. And Bella most definitely won't like staying at my mom's for too long. She'll get suspicious."

xxxxxxx

"Okay, so is everyone happy with these code names?" I asked.

"No! Why do you get to be the lion while I get a rabbit?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, we put these names in a bowl. It's just shit luck. But look at it this way – you're with a pixie, Tinkerbell. That's a good thing, right?"

"How?"

"Just get over it, Jazz. Times a wastin'." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Anybody else?"

"Rose and I both like ours, right Flower?" Emmett winked, kissing Rosalie's cheek.

"Okay. So here's the plan. Rose, you and Emmett will go get Bella's from Esme's house and bring her somewhere. Anywhere. It doesn't matter."

When they both nodded, I continued. "Okay, good. When you guys are done, just text or call Alice and Jasper, and then they'll take over from there."

"And I know just exactly how I'll distract her." Alice smiled.

"Alice.." I warned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Edward! I'll be.. tame on her." Alice winked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." I muttered.

We split up. Emmett and Rosalie called and confirmed they had Bella.

Jasper, Alice and I stayed outside the dorm until all sorts of hours. Around six, Jasper called Emmett to collect Bella.

Alice and Jasper hugged me good luck and walked down to Alice's car.

After an hour, I decided that Bella's mother would have given up by now so I decided to go inside my room and relax for awhile.

A few minutes after reading and listening to music, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it, thinking nothing of it. And there lied my very mistake.

"Is Isabella Swan here?" She snapped at me.

"No. She's not." I said, closing door, but she moved her foot in front of it.

"I won't take no for an answer. Some of the students here told me that this is her room. And _you_, for whatever insane reason, are her boyfriend. And for that reason alone – I know that you are lying to me." She growled.

"Well, I'm not. Bella is not here."

"Well then, dear boy. Please tell me where _Isa_bella is. Now." She said, now glaring at me.

"No. Way." I said, folding my arms on my chest.

"You will tell me where she is, _now_!"

"And if I don't?" I asked, daring her.

She walked away from me, glaring. I thought she had gone and began to close the door.

But then I felt something hard collide with my chest, forcing me back onto the ground.

"Oof." I grumbled, rubbing my chest.

I looked up to see what she had hit me with. A fire extinguisher!

The woman was crazy. Thank god I wasn't a girl or there would have been damage.

And that made me think of Bella... all the things _she_ hit her with.

Angry, I jumped up as she stalked slowly to me.

"Hmm. You seem to take it better than her." She noted.

"How.. how can you take it as if hitting people with objects is _normal_?!" I shouted, frustrated.

"You deserve it. She deserves it. Naughty little children must be punished." She said simply.

"You know what? You don't even deserve a daughter like Bella. You treat her like shit, and you don't care! You don't care that you've abused and tormented her! You don't care what she does to herself! You act as if this is normal parental behaviour! Well let me tell you, it is _not!_" I growled.

I, so badly, wanted to tear this awful woman apart, limb from limb.

"Edward, what's going on?" Came my brother's voice, with Rosalie beside him.

"Oh, god." Rosalie gasped, stepping back.

"Oh, hello! You must be friends of Bella's!" Bella's mother smiled, making her way over to Rosalie and Emmett.

She extended her hand towards them, which they didn't take.

What was her deal? She was bitching at and threatening me a few minutes and now, what? She was acting like she hadn't just hit me and she was a happy little surburban wife.

"Rosalie."

"Emmett."

Emmett and Rosalie both introduced themselves, not willing to step forward to be in the same space as the horrendous monster.

"What? It's okay to shake my hand, you know. I won't bite!" She chuckled, but Rosalie and Emmett kept on glaring at her, too.

"They're Bella's friends. Emmett here is my brother, and Rosalie is his girlfriend. They both know how you've been treating Bella." I said firmly.

"Oh, so you've poisoned their minds too?" She snarled.

"Why are you here, Renee?" I asked, calling her by her name, wincing.

"To bring my daughter back. She's been here long enough."

"Oh, and why's that?" Rosalie asked, stepping forward, daggers in her eyes. "Because she's finally letting go and enjoying herself? Becoming human again? Actually enjoying life the way a normal person is supposed to? All you want to do is take away her happiness."

"The child doesn't know happiness! All she ever causes is grief to people!"

"She doesn't cause grief to _me_!" I growled. "Your daughter is a delicate flower that you have torn apart again and again! You have no soul, you're not even human! You will _not_ take her back! I care for and love her more than you probably ever will! I will do whatever it takes to make her safe. And if it means keeping you away from her, or even killing for her – so be it."

"I'm not afraid of you. I've come for Bella and I am taking her home. You can't stop me." Renee laughed in my face.

"As far as she knows, you're not even here." Emmett cut in, taking his place beside Rosalie.

"You mean she doesn't even _know_ I'm here?" Renee glared at me.

"No. And she won't find out either. I'm protecting her from the likes of you." I said menacingly.

"Well, I'll wait here all night. I'm taking her home with me." She said, crossing her arms.

"What the fuck is your problem? Just get out! You're NOT taking Bella back. For one, she doesn't want you to take her back. And for another thing, she's eighteen. She's legally obliged to stay here if she wants to." I shouted angrily.

"Well, then I just want to talk to her."

"Just get out of here! We don't want you here, and she certainly won't!" I yelled.

"With all due respect, we have learned that your daughter does not want you here! That's why we've been trying to keep her away all day, so you can't hurt her!" Emmett yelled desperately.

"Nonsense. My daughter will want to see me and she will like it!"

Emmett opened the door to show Renee out, and froze when he saw who was at the door.

Bella. My Bella. Shit. We had fought all day, long and hard, to keep her from seeing this.

Bella's eyes went straight to Renee's, and as I expected – her eyes were wide with fear and her whole body went rigid and she froze.

"Mother?" She asked, wide eyed.

The next thing I knew, she passed out, Jasper catching her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

_**A/N:Dum, dum, dummm. What did you think?**_

_**I'm proud of Edward. ^^ Review?**_

_**It was my.. gulp.. birthday last week. Last thursday. Woop-de-doo. I am now nineteen. Hurrah. I'm so ecstatic, can't you tell? :P Review for my late birthday? xD  
**_


	22. AN and Sneak Peek!

**Sorry guys, this is just a big fat authors note. On the other hand, I have a sneak peek for you! So you won't kill me. **

**Okay, so the readers of Dismantle and Repair already know this, but I'm going on a short break. It's not a hiatus, really. Just with school, family stuff, etc., I have no time to focus on my stories, you know? Now, now ; you know I'm not one of those authors who doesn't update for years. I know I take a month to update Broken Promises, but that's because it's my baby and I want to saviour it, if that makes sense? But I think the updates might be more frequent, because I know where it's going and the ending will be.**

**So, I won't be posting at all until after April 3rd. (Which is my Easter break), I'm off school for two weeks. So, give me a few days after that - probably the 5th or 6th, and I will be back. And the updates will be MUCH more frequent during those two weeks, I promise you. :)**

**So, don't hate me. You know how school is. Stressful, exams, senior year, blah blah. I'm not trying to use it as an excuse, but unfortunately, it's the main reason why I can't update much during this time. So, I hope you guys don't hate me for it. :/**

**APRIL 3RD-APRIL 5TH/6TH, I will be back.**

**Enjoy the sneak peek for now! ;)**

**Love you all, poisoned birth. 3  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Flashback**:_

"_Where are you going to if your father and I ever die, huh?!"_

_I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous mother and continued up the stairs to do my homework from school._

_I had all kinds of amounts and I needed to get to it soon, instead of standing here fighting useless arguments with her._

"_I do bad enough with you in my life, what makes you think that If you were dead that it would be any different?" I shouted back, leaning against the staircase._

"_Because you can't take care of yourself, you stupid bitch!"_

"_And you can take care of ME?! You barely feed me! You lock me in my room during the summer! You know what? I wish you were dead so I wouldn't have to be in your 'care' anymore!" I screamed, tears in my eyes._

"_Yeah, right," She laughed darkly. "That's it! No dinner tonight for you. What a shame.. it was your favourite; lasagne."_

"_I think I just proved my point." I said simply, running up the stairs and locking myself in my room before she could catch up to me._

_**End Flashback**_

I felt myself regaining consciousness to the sound of my Edward's voice.

"_Me?_ It's _your_ fault! If you never came, this would've never happened."

"What would you know? You're just a stupid little boy. She does crap like this all the time. Wake up. Wake up, child!" I heard the devil speak, slapping my face hard, making my body flinch.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Edward shouted, and I felt him pull her away from me.

I faintly heard a crash, but I could have imagined it.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper speak low, grasping my hand.

"Bella," Jasper repeated low into my ear, "Squeeze my hand if you're awake."

I squeezed his hand as hard as I could.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper beside me and my eyes opened instinctly.

Edward's eyes were worried, frantically searching mine.

"Oh look, the little brat is awake! Now I can finally take her home!"

I heard her stomp across the room, and my eyes shot open. Even wider, if possible. I jumped beside Edward's body.

"No.." I whispered, grabbing his arm tightly.

Edward responded by wrapping his arms around my body tightly.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Edward shouted.


	23. Confrontations with Renee

**A/N:** I'm backkkkkkk. ;) Miss me? Lol. So, this is the next chapter. Kinda short, but it has everything in it, I need. I wish I could be one of those authors that write 20 pages per chapter. But that's not me. I feel that super long chapters keep a reader bored. And sometimes, they should be split. Sometimes, they even put in careless details and end up with an ongoing non plot. I'm sorry if you guys don't like that, but it's the way it is. I can't promise long chapters, but I can promise that I'll put everything into my stories and I'll never abandon them.

So, last two chapters; we saw Edward shuffle Bella around with the gang, to hide her from Renee. Edward had a confrontation with Renee. And Bella came back and Renee was there. We all know this can't go well, so without further ado, I give you chapter twenty two.

* * *

**Broken Promises: Chapter Twenty Two - Confrontations with Renee.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Flashback**:_

"_Where are you going to if your father and I ever die, huh?!"_

_I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous mother and continued up the stairs to do my homework from school._

_I had all kinds of amounts and I needed to get to it soon, instead of standing here fighting useless arguments with her._

"_I do bad enough with you in my life, what makes you think that if you were dead that it would be any different?" I shouted back, leaning against the staircase._

"_Because you can't take care of yourself, you stupid bitch!"_

"_And you can take care of ME?! You barely feed me! You lock me in my room during the summer! You know what? I wish you were dead so I wouldn't have to be in your 'care' anymore!" I screamed, tears in my eyes._

"_Yeah, right," She laughed darkly. "That's it! No dinner tonight for you. What a shame.. it was your favourite; lasagna."_

"_I think I just proved my point." I said simply, running up the stairs and locking myself in my room before she could catch up to me._

_**End Flashback**_

I felt myself regaining consciousness to the sound of my Edward's voice.

"_Me?_ It's _your_ fault! If you never came, this would've never happened."

"What would you know? You're just a stupid little boy. She does crap like this all the time. Wake up. Wake up, child!" I heard the devil speak, slapping my face hard, making my body flinch.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Edward shouted, and I felt him pull her away from me.

I faintly heard a crash, but I could have imagined it.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper speak low, grasping my hand.

"Bella," Jasper repeated low into my ear, "Squeeze my hand if you're awake."

I squeezed his hand as hard as I could.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper beside me and my eyes opened instinctively.

Edward's eyes were worried, frantically searching mine.

"Oh look, the little brat is awake! Now I can finally take her home!"

I heard her stomp across the room, and my eyes shot open. Even wider, if possible. I jumped beside Edward's body.

"No.." I whispered, grabbing his arm tightly.

Edward responded by wrapping his arms around my body tightly.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Edward shouted.

"That's what you think! I am her mother and I can do whatever the hell I want with her! I can drown her if I so wish it!" She snarled.

"You will, over my grave do that! You'll never harm a hair on her head again."

"And how -" My mother started up again, but I stopped her.

"ENOUGH! Mom, everything Edward said is true. I am eighteen years old. You cannot tell me what do, not anymore. I am a legal adult now. I'm done with you treating me the way you have. For years, you have told me that I'm worth nothing. You always told me that I would never find friends or even someone to love me as their own. Well, guess what? I have both of those things. You will no longer push me around.

"I'm _finally_ happy. And of course, _you_ have to come in and attempt to ruin it all.

"I want you to leave. This dorm, this campus, this city, this STATE. And never return. I don't think of you as my mom, and I highly doubt that I ever will.

"Leave. Now. And never contact me again. I never want to see you _ever_ again."

I was only aware of myself and my mother during that whole speech of mine; eyes forward solely on hers.

I was not aware of my friends, nor my boyfriend. This was something that I needed to do on my own.

"Allow us to escort you out, Mrs. Swan," Emmett said as he and Jasper grabbed one of her arms each and forced her out of the room. Her screams at me didn't escape my attention.

"Don't worry, Bella. If I know Emmett; you will probably never see your mother again." Rosalie reassured me and I nodded in thanks.

All of a sudden, I felt vision haze beneath my eyes.

I would have hit the floor hard if it wasn't for Edward catching me with his amazing reflexes.

"Woah, Bells. Are you okay?" He asked, holding my steady.

Yeah, fine. It's just been a long day," I muttered.

"Guys, do you mind..?" Edward asked, gesturing to the door. Politely telling them to give me space.

They nodded, saying "Oh, yeah,", understanding perfectly.

They all each hugged me goodbye, going back to their own dorms.

"Wow." I said, once they had all left, falling back on my bed. "What a day."

"Yeah, it was." Edward murmured softly.

He took off my shoes and socks, guiding my legs under the comforter.

"I'm sorry about today. For lying to you and having to pass you off to everyone. I was just trying to avoid the disastrous confrontation between you and your mother." He whispered, stroking my hair softly.

"It's fine, Edward. I get it. I really do. If the positions had been switched – it would likely be more or less the same. I would do anything and everything to stop any harm from coming to you. And, I can tell you feel the same."

Edward smiled in reply, but I wasn't done yet.

"_But_," I started, making him frown, "I really wish that you wouldn't have lied to me. I've been lied to by so many people already. I really don't want you to start in that same path."

"I'm not!" He shouted a bit too loud. "I'm sorry," He said, toning his voice down a bit. "I really am. I just.. when all my thoughts go to you, I sort of.. lose control. I don't know what it is. I'm really sorry for lying to you, Bella."

"It's okay," I sighed. "Just don't do it again."

He nodded, then there was a knock at their door.

"That's probably Emmett reporting on your mother." Edward chuckled, and I grinned.

Edward opened the door, and just stood there. There didn't seem to be anyone at the door.

"Edward?" I called. "What is it?"

He came back in the room, closing the door behind him, carrying in a vase of deep red roses.

"Aw, for me? You shouldn't have!" I teased, smirking.

Edward's face was a pale as a ghost, still not speaking.

He wordlessly handed me the vase of roses, with a card that was safely placed in the roses.

Sitting up against my headboard, I took the card out, opening it. And what I saw, pissed me off. To be subtle.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Your boyfriend is a fool._

_He's using you as a tool._

_But no fear,_

_Your true love is here._

_Always watching and loving._

_Your secret lover. Xoxo_

"Who is it from?" Edward asked, as I crumpled up the card and tossed the roses in the trash can.

"Who do you think?" I asked, settling back on my bed.

"Secret stalker?" He sighed.

I nodded. "Unfortunately, the very one."

"I guess all of your problems aren't over yet."


	24. Tensions Rise

**Broken Promises: Chapter Twenty Three: Tensions Rise.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Three weeks later._

One minute, things can seem so good. The next, you feel like you're in a bubble. Trapped. Suffocating. Trying to claw your way out.

You may think you know the outcome of tomorrow, but every body has different ideas, different thoughts, different plans.

The future is not set in stone, like I've known for a long time now.

Edward and I were currently getting ready for our classes, not really talking to each other.

There had been building tension between the two of us for the last three weeks.

We barely kissed, only spoke when giving an answer. He didn't even walk me to classes anymore.

Our friends, no doubt, noticed. But I imagine that they thought that it should be left between us, since it was our business.

"So, I'll see you after classes in our room?" Edward asked, locking the door behind us.

"Sure." I replied, forcing a smile.

"Alright, bye." He sighed, and started walking away.

"Bye." I whispered, mostly to myself.

I walked into class and took my seat, quickly. I knew I was ten minutes early, but I didn't care.

Better early than late, I figured.

"Bella!"

I looked up and saw my friend Jorge and smiled.

I met Jorge on my first day here, and we've been good classmates ever since.

Edward knew about Jorge, and of course – he had the jealous genes, but he knew nothing was going to happen.

Jorge saw me as a friend, and I saw him as a friend. He was like a pocket chihuahua, I'd love to carry him everywhere with me.

No matter if I was having a crappy day, he was always funny, and made my day brighter.

"Hey Jorge, what's up?" I asked, while he took his seat beside me.

I kind of went into my daydream land, not really attention to what Jorge was saying, until I heard him calling my name.

"Sorry, what?" I blinked, snapping out of my daze.

"You weren't listening to anything that I was saying, were you?" He laughed.

"Sorry, no. I'm just.. tired, I guess. And stressed out." I sighed, resting my chin on my arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sympathetically.

"No.. no, it's fine. Just some stuff I need to get figured out."

Then, other people began flooding into class and I sat up straight, getting my books out, hoping for the hour to pass quickly.

Unfortunately for me, it didn't. I sat through the entire class not paying attention, not even thinking of anything.

Just letting my mind float into thoughts of nothingness.

Finally, the bell rang and I made my way to the next class silently.

I had this horrible feeling about today, I didn't know what it was, but my stomach felt sick thinking about today.

Finally, my classes were over and I could get back to my dorm to get some sleep.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard a snarly voice call my name.

I turned around and I saw someone I hoped to never see again. Shoebe. I sighed, rolling my eyes and got ready for whatever bitchy comment she was going to make at me.

"What is it, Shoebe?" I said impatiently, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Edward sent me for you. He wanted me to bring you to where he was." She said emotionless.

"Oh, yeah? And why am I going to believe you?"

"Fine. But he got out of class early and I was the only person around and he seemed kind of.. desperate.

"Fine." I sighed. "Show me the way."

"Great." She grinned, leading the way with me following behind her.

"So, why isn't he back in the dorm?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not a freakin' mind reader."

"I was just asking, bitch.." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She said, looking back.

"I said that I have an itch."

She grunted and kept walking.

"Alright, here we are." She smiled. "He's in through that door."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled appreciatively.

I moved to the door, putting my hand on the handle, peering through the glass.

What I saw, made me freeze all movements. I felt like I was going to throw up then and there.

Edward was in there, yes. But he was not alone. No. He was in there, sucking the face off of some skinny, strawberry blond girl.

I gasped, backing away from the door, making my back hit the wall. Slowly, I slid down on the ground, not caring about the coldness of the hard ground.

I saw heels click toward me, and I stared into the face of the girl I have hated ever since I moved onto this campus.

"Aw, poor Bella-Poo. Your player boyfriend is cheating on you. _Real shocker! _Hate to say it, but I told you so. But Edward only wanting to get into your pants." She said cruelly smirking.

"You know what, you are such a stupid bitch. I never even had sex with Edward!"

"Oh, really? Well, no matter. You had him for a while. But he always comes back to us."

"Whatever. You are just one pathetic bitch. That girl obviously threw herself onto Edward."

"Really? Are you so sure about that? Look again. Looks like he's enjoying it as much as she is."

I looked through the window, and I saw indeed that he was still making out with this girl, groping her ass now.

I felt even more sick to my stomach and turned away, walking the way back to my dorm.

I heard Shoebe shout something behind me, but I didn't listen. I couldn't and I wouldn't listen to anything she had to say to me.

Before I walked out of the door towards the dorms, I heard her cackle like the evil witch bitch that she is.

I held off my tears until I got back to the dorm, promising myself to not let anyone see me fall apart.

By the time I got into my room, I sank down onto the ground. The tears fell much easy this time, drip drip drip.

I felt the tears drip from my eyes, down to my cheek, past my lips and land on my shirt.

I got on my hands and knees, going toward my bed. Willing myself not to fall down.

I sank down on my bed, covering myself in the sheets, letting the darkness consume me.

Sobbing hard into the pillows, so nobody could hear my wails from outside.

I felt like a part had been ripped away from me. I knew that this was to come. But I thought that he truly loved me.

That image I saw of Edward kissing and groping that whore was the last thing I saw before I drifted into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

The loud banging of a door close woke me up from my slumber.

I opened my eyes where my vision was hazy, the dried tears burned my face.

"Bella." I heard Edward sigh.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to have the conversation that I knew was inevitable.

"Edward." I spoke, hopefully hiding any emotion in my voice.

"Bella, what's wrong? Were you crying?" He asked, kneeling down beside my dead.

"Yes. Not that you care." I almost growled, making him flinch. Good. The mother fucker.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"What did you do? What did you _do_?! Do you honestly think I'm that stupid, Edward!" I cried, climbing out of my bed.

I turned toward the door, so he wouldn't see any emotion in my face.

"I saw you with.. her. A pretty blond. Shoebe showed me. I saw you making out with some.. girl."

"Hey, whatever Shoebe showed you, it was all lies! I wasn't kissing her, she can on to _me_."

"Don't lie to me, Edward!" I said, spinning around. "I saw you! You were squeezing her _ass_! I saw you once, then went back and you were _still_ making out with her! If you really didn't want her to kiss you, you could have easily pushed her off!"

"She was.. aggressive.."

"Bull shit! Edward, you're a _man_, you could have easily pushed her off! Why the fuck are you lying to me? I told you to never lie to me again, Edward. And here you are, doing it _again_!"

"Bella, why are you overreacting about this?" He took my hand in his and I ripped it out of his grasp almost straight away.

"Overreacting? _I'm_ overreacting?! I see my boyfriend make out with this.. this slut! And you tell me that I'M overreacting?! What the fuck is your problem, Edward!"

"You! You're what my fucking problem is! Always bitching and moaning. No one wonder we've grown apart. All you ever do is bitch! And that's what you are, a bitch!" He yelled fiercely.

I stepped back, shocked that he had the nerve to call me a bitch. I never thought Edward would ever call me a _bitch_.

"Wait, Bella. I didn't mean that." He said softly, stepping toward me.

"No. Don't even _think _about apologizing to me. You meant it and we both know it." I whispered.

"Edward, I can't do this. I can't deal with anymore drama. I can't deal with fighting with you, I can't deal with thinking you've cheated. I can't deal with any of this anymore."

"Bella, think about what you're saying - "

"I am. And I know exactly what I'm saying. But, you're no good for me. You deserve a better person than me. I can't do this anymore. We're over." I said, walking out of the dorm and slamming it behind me.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't.. Kill.. Me? This has been planned for awhile. -runs away in fear-**_


	25. Two Sides To Every Story

_**A/N: Forgive me. This chapter is so short. But it was never intended to be this long. I hope this makes you understand Edward's side a little more. I always planned this to be Edward's chapter, so no fear.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Broken Promises: Chapter Twenty Four - Two Sides To Every Story**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV:

I watched Bella as she hastily slammed our dorm room door after her as she exited my life.

Of course, we would still be living in the same dorm, if she chose to stay here at this college.

Sinking down on my bed, I wondered how things could have gotten this far.

Sure, we had been distant the past couple of weeks. Not really knowing what to say to each other with the whole debacle with her mother after she had left.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to get back to where we were before.

I wanted to hold her tight and promise her that it would all be all right, promise her that I would take her of her and love her. To promise that nothing like this would happen again and we would only go forward.

But no, I could not. I couldn't promise these things. How I wish I could say them out loud, but I didn't trust myself to be a good person enough for even Bella.

I knew that I had to do something about it soon, before one of us got sick enough of each other that we eventually couldn't put up with one another.

So, earlier in the day when I hung back in my classroom to study for a test next class, I was surprised when I smelt the scent of strawberries enter the room.

I knew only one person who carried the smell of strawberries with her wherever she went.

Bella had sent me a text explaining that she would be meeting me during class to talk.

So, I wasn't particularly shocked when I smelt strawberries in the classroom.

Looking back, I should have realized that the woman I was kissing, wasn't Bella.

The woman has covered my eyes and I immediately immersed me in kissing, grabbing my shoulders tightly, and forcing my hands to grab her ass.

I should have realized then that Bella wouldn't have forced me to do that, and Bella wouldn't have thrown me on the ground, like the woman did.

How silly to let such a misunderstanding to come between us! And it wasn't even my fault! Partly.

I guess that I was so used to Bella's fragrance surrounding me when I was kissing her, that I didn't even think to _look_ to see who I was kissing exactly.

I still don't know, that's what bugs me most of all.

I admit that I lashed out at Bella, and I didn't mean any of the things I said.

I was just so angry! Angry at the fact that she thought that I had betrayed her, which I would never!

The moment I had call her a bitch, I saw the pain in her eyes, and immediately regretted it. Knowing exactly what I had done.

Bella would never trust me again. I know what she has been through and yet, I go and do this. How immature of me! What was I, twelve?

One thing was for sure – she was not my girlfriend, and most likely would never be again. She would never be my friend again, let alone my girlfriend. Oh, how I hate this!

I wish that I could have taken the past 24 hours back and done it all differently.

But now, it's all been done. And I suppose that it is for the better.

Bella could do better than me. Better than a broken man. She thought _she_ was broken and she was never good enough. But it was I who was not good enough for her. And now she has finally seen the truth and gone through the gateway away from me.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

Sighing, I got up from the bed and shifted to the door, not one full bone of life in my bed, and renched it open.

"Shoebe." I sighed. "What do you want _now_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward! Was I disturbing? You look awfully sad, like you've been crying. Can I help?" She asked, almost too gleefully.

"No. It's fine. What do you want?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh, I just wanted you to give this to Bella! Tanya found it in the halls for you." She smiled, offering the phone to me.

It makes so much sense now! The phone gone missing! The text!

Realization hit me as I slipped the phone in my pocket. Those bitches. They set me up!

"Edward..?" Shoebe trailed off, looking scared. "Okay, I'm just gonna go.." She turned to leave, but that wasn't going to happen. Not in my book.

"You little bitch!" I cried, slamming Shoebe against the wall outside, making her cry in pain I imagined.

"You set me up! You set Bella up! You and Tanya planned it! You bitches!" I growled in her face.

"Edward.. you're hurting me." She whimpered.

"Do you think that I _care_? Bella doesn't want anything to do with me! You've ruined everything! I should feed your bones to _dogs_!"

"Edward!" I heard Emmett yell and pull me off of her. "Go, Shoebe, _now_." I saw Jasper whisper to her.

"Why did you pull me off her? She would have got what was coming to her!" I said angrily.

"Edward, what happened? This isn't like you." Jasper said cautiously.

"Whatever. Just.. fuck it. I might as well just go and become a hermit. It would be better than what I'm succumbing to right now." I shouted, slamming my dorm door behind me.

I jumped into my bed, fully clothes, praying for the darkness to take me.


	26. Rustling

**A/N:**** Hi! xD You guys are getting spoiled, aren't you? A chapter everyday. Didn't I say my break would be awesome? ;)**

**Thanks to Alice for editing this for me. My normal beta, Jamie, is gone out of town for the next few days. -pouts- So, obviously she couldn't do it. So, thank you to Alice! ^^ -whispers- you can see her on the UK Twilight DVD. ;) I know a celebrity, holla. Lol, jks.**

**Readddd. And if you like, review? (: You know I love to hear your thoughts. Good, bad.**

**

* * *

**

**Broken Promises: Chapter Twenty Five - Rustling.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

Every day was the same; wake up, go to class, sleep.

I never had the energy to eat anymore, which was all fine by me.

I never had the energy to stay up or go out with my friends, which was good in its own way, because I didn't have to see _him._

I knew that he had returned my cell phone, but I didn't bother to thank him. Why should I? Just so I can attempt to talk to him and let the tears show in my eyes? No.

I was also aware that I had been becoming more and more afraid to be even in his presence.

It doesn't matter. He cheated on me, and it's not like he even apologized.

Nothing mattered anymore. Edward was probably the last person that I was ever going to trust.

I could hear what everyone on campus was saying about me, even over the music on my iPod.

Sighing, I turned my iPod off and tucked the earpieces in my pocket.

"_I heard that she gave him anal and gagged after."_ One girl said.

"_Really? I heard that she found him cheating on her in their dorm room. Not that I can blame him, I mean look at her." _Another girl said.

And the rumours went on and on like that.

They started with Edward beating the shit out of Shoebe, to him dumping me. And there are a lot of different versions to that.

It was all pretty immature to me, as if they were still in high school.

No one came up to me, thank god. But, I did get all these girls laughing and pointing.

At different times, I got these various cards stuck to my dorm door. Those kinds of cards that you give to somebody whose family member passed away. And inside, there were cruel notes written in there. Such as, "Guess you're still the plain Jane we all knew you were." Or, "You had it coming, bitch." And so on.

I knew that these were all past conquests of Edward and it pissed me off to no end.

What was even worse was that they put news of our break-up in the college newspaper, picking this horrid picture of me and this perfect picture of Edward. Of course, what picture of him wouldn't look perfect?

This whole thing was just like some awful high school experience over again. I was just sick of this immaturity.

"Hey, Swan!" I turned around to find Jessica and Lauren, two past obvious conquests of Edward.

They were just two of the girls giving me glares, even when I _was_ with Edward.

"What now?" I grumbled, making sure they were in earshot.

"Oh, nothing! We just wanted to see what it was like being the, like, _dumpee_ of Edward Cullen!" Jessica giggled horrendously.

"Well, you should know. Didn't he reject you a couple of times?" I smirked and turned around.

Before I started walking off, I saw their gob smacked faces, so I laughed to myself.

Lauren, realizing what I said, shouted out profanities at me and it just made me laugh even more.

They pissed me off to no end, but I could handle those bitches.

I resumed my walk to the library, feeling the smooth Chicago breeze around me.

Strangely, I heard shuffling feet behind me, but when I turned around, there was no one. _Weird_, I thought.

The library was filled with that delicious musky book smell, and I felt right at home.

Finding an old copy of Pride and Prejudice, I sank into my regular seat and began reading.

–

"Miss? Miss?" I felt tugging at my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"Miss, you've been asleep quite a while now and it's past closing time."

I looked up to see a woman, wearing glasses and an amused smile, staring down at me.

"Oh... Oh! I'm sorry, Miss..?" I trailed off, searching for a name.

"Angela." She finished for me. "And it's okay." She smiled.

I nodded, putting the copy of Pride and Prejudice away on the shelf.

"Don't you want to take that book out?"

"Oh... no. I, erm, have a book of my own back in my dorm." I smiled awkwardly, putting the book in the right place.

"Then, why did you come here, if you have one of your own?" She asked curiously.

"To be honest? I just needed to get away and be by myself." I sighed.

"Oh, I see. You're Bella Swan, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

She showed the newspaper to me and I sighed yet again.

"I go to the same college, and I've heard people talking. It's cruel, but, if you ever want a place to escape from, or even a friend to talk to... I'm here."

"Thanks. That's very nice of you." I smiled happily.

"No problem." She returned the smile. "Now, scat! It's not safe to be out there alone."

"But, aren't you walking home?"

"Nuh-uh. My boyfriend Ben is picking me up. Do you want to walk with us?"

"No, no. It's okay. I need the alone time. Thanks, though. See ya, Angela." I waved, and she waved back.

Walking out into the cool Chicago night scared me, yet felt so right.

I didn't know how to explain it. It wasn't the fear, it was more the loneliness.

The night was like me – Alone. And the night would protect me.

I held onto my coat tightly as I began walking back to my dorm.

I was halfway there when I started hearing those noises again. Like someone was following me.

I was walking past some bushes when I heard them rattle.

Looking behind me once again, I saw nothing but the clear night and leaves rustling along the pavement.

No cars, no people, no dogs – No one.

It must be my imagination, I sighed inwardly, chastising myself.

_Rustle!_

There it was again! What _was_ that?

"Hello?" I called out into the night.

Nothing.

I turned around, and started walking quicker. The faster I got back to the dorm, the faster I could go to sleep and stop the fear.

That's when the rustling got louder and louder and louder.

I didn't know what to do, so I ran, screaming for my life.

I knew it! Something was following me! And I heard it running after me!

The campus was in sight now. If only I could get my feet to move faster!

Then I felt a dark figure grab me, stopping me from moving.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed, trying to fight back.

"Bella, Bella! It's only me! It's Jasper."

"Jasper?" I breathed, stepping back.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look spooked." Jasper pulled back, looking me over worriedly.

"No, stop! We need to get inside! He's following me!" I screamed frantically.

"Who? Bella, there's no one following you!"

I looked behind me, and I could see nothing, just the empty campus leading to the streets.

No sign of anyone following me. Not one thing.

"But... But there was something there. I _heard _it!" I insisted, almost sobbing.

"Maybe we should get you inside." Jasper calmly, clearly thinking I was insane.

"Okay," I nodded, letting him wrap his arm around my shoulder and lead me inside.

Jasper was probably going to tell everyone what a nutcase I was.

But I knew it, I _felt_ it. There was _someone_ or some_thing_ following me.

I just knew there was.


	27. Trapped Pt 1

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to regroup. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait. This was originally going to be one whole chapter, but I'm going to be splitting it up into three parts. If it was one part, it would be going on foreverr. And you'd skip parts._**

**_Thanks to Jamie for editing.  
_**

**_If you review; you get a sneak peek of a new story I'm planning on putting up this summer. Just ask for the sneak peek and you shall get. ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Two months later – Christmas Break._

Watching families gather around each other for Christmas Break was hard, to say the least.

It always is hard to see families say how they missed each other, hug and kiss each other in rejoice to see them again for the holidays.

They aren't perfect and they may fight, but deep down – they know that they love each other.

With my family – none of that was certain. We fought, we don't kiss or hug each other. To say that I don't love them and for them to return the same statement, would in fact be an understatement.

So, here I was, at the airport, waiting for my parents to show up and take me home for Christmas.

Alice had offered me to stay with her, Emmett and Edward for the holidays, but there was just no way.

Being cooped up under the same roof with Edward Cullen wasn't exactly my piece of cake.

Renee had gotten a newsletter about the holidays and insisted on picking me up, insisting that she had changed and things were going to be different from now on.

"Bella!" I heard my dad shout my name from the crowd.

I could easily spot Charlie out of the whole airport, with his police uniform.

Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks, well respected. The people of Forks would have Charlie's back in an instant.

"Hey, Dad. Thanks for picking me up." I said, catching up to him.

"No problem," He said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "We're just glad to have you home for the holidays."

I smiled, but then froze at the sight before me. Of course, he would have to bring the cruiser.

"Something wrong, Bells?" He asked, unlocking the door.

"No, nothing." I smiled, throwing my bag in the back, and hopping in the front seat.

The drive to our house was silent, Charlie and I never had many words to say to each other when Renee wasn't included.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Charlie announced, pulling up in the driveway I have known for the past twelve years.

Climbing out of the car, I felt the cold Washington air breeze fill my neck with goosebumps.

The house still looked as it always had. It looked beautiful from the outside; clean windows, a cat sitting on the window, the occasion of seeing Renee cleaning.

I grabbed my bag and walked behind Charlie up the steps to house that held so many memories for me. Both good and bad.

"Renee?" Charlie called out into the house once he closed the door behind us.

"Charlie? Bella? Is that you?" Renee's voice came from up the stairs.

"Yeah, it's us." Charlie answered, and was greeted with Renee's running feet down the stairs.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" She said, hugging me tightly.

Well, this was a surprise. She never hugged me or greeted me this way.

"Thanks.. Mom. It's.. good to see you, too." I said untruthfully, keeping a straight face in hopes that she wouldn't see through my lie.

"Well, come on. I have dinner on the table for us all." She said, walking into the kitchen.

I set my bag down and followed reluctantly, knowing that she couldn't cook very well.

"Wow, Mom." I said, as I said down. "This looks great. I had no idea that you cook like this."

"Are you saying that I can't cook, young lady?" Renee asked sharply.

"No. I, uh.. I was just noting how good it looks. It's just.. remarkable to see home cooked meals. I meant nothing by it, really."

She nodded, taking a sip of her coke. Thank god she bought that, I sighed.

"So, Bella. How has college been going for you?" Renee asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's great, I really enjoy it there. The Cullens and Hales have really made me feel part of their group." I smiled, thinking back to them.

"And Edward, how is he?"

"Oh.. he's okay, I guess. We haven't really talked in a while." I said, not wanting to share any information on my love life with the woman who tried and succeeded to ruin it.

"Why not? You know, Bella, the key to a good relationship is communication."

I sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to let this go.

"Mom, Edward and I aren't even together anymore. So, we don't have to communicate." I said sadly.

"Oh, well that doesn't surprise me." Renee said, almost smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, no offense dear, but you've never been one to hold a relationship down. You've always been cold toward others, it makes sense that a young handsome boy like that couldn't put up with you." She replied casually, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're one to talk, you've always been cold to me, it's a miracle any man would get with you. And anyhow, my love life is none of your business." I replied nonchalantly.

"What did you just say?" She hissed.

_Shit._ I did it now. I could just pack my bags and run. Was it too late to take up Alice's offer?

"Renee, now hold on a second." Charlie said, trying to calm her down.

"No, shut up, Charlie." She hissed again to him and turned to me. "You little brat. Going away to school hasn't taught you anything, has it?"

She stood up and slowly, as a predator stalking its prey, crept over to me.

She was right beside me when she stopped. I knew what was coming, but nothing ever prepared me for the blows she gave me.

She smacked my cheek hard, forcing me to fall out of my chair and crash on the ground.

"You are still the spoiled little bitch you have always been," She said, kneeling down and dragging my head up by my hair.

"I think it's time I taught you a lesson." She snarled and dragged me by the arm out of the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Where nobody will hear your screams." She said, opening the door to the basement and pushed me down the flight of wooden stairs.

I landed on the concrete floor on my stomach. Struggling to get up, I moved away from the stairs.

"Oh, you think this is bad? This is _nothing_ compared to what you will get." Renee grabbed me by the leg and dragged me halfway across the room. Then she stopped.

I looked up and saw a big, dark cage. I had never seen this before, and it looked new.

"Get in. Get in before I throw you in." Renee commanded.

I couldn't do anything but obey, crawling into the metal cage. I heard the door lock behind me.

"Oh, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. No one is going to help you now. Not your friends, not your ex boyfriend. No one. Have a good night."

With that, she left the room, leaving me alone in this musty basement in a cage.

I wondered briefly if she was going to let me go back to college or if I would be trapped down here for months to come.

Lying my head down on the cold hard ground, I felt a rush of relief go straight to my head.

I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that she would never change.

I guess that with all the changes happening, I liked to believe she could change. I hoped that she would change. That would the last time I would ever hope for anything.

I lay back on the ground, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, watching the tiny insects crawl on the wall, just hoping that they won't get squished flat.

I heard a door creak open at the top of the stairs. Guess my time is up, I sighed, trying to sit up.

"I brought you some food, not that you deserve it." Renee said, facing the cage and throwing the plastic plate on the ground.

It was a piece of bread, with lettuce on top. And some water under the bread.

"This is food? _This?_ They probably get better food served in prison." I said truthfully.

"See, this is what I get. This is what I get after eighteen years of clothing you, bathing you, giving a place to call your home. You treat me with no respect!"

"What respect do you honestly deserve, Mom? You trick me here, trap me in a cage for fuck sake. And you expect me to _honestly_ give _you_ respect? In. Your. Dreams." I said spitefully.

"You know what? Get of that cage now!" She yelled and dug the keys out of her pockets, opening the cage.

I shifted to the corner, hiding like a rat. I knew what was going to come. Pain. And lots of it.

"Get out here, I said!" She screamed, walking into the cage, grabbing my arm and throwing me onto the floor.

She walked over to me and began kicking me hard in my stomach.

"You know this is what I get," _kick_ "for taking care" _kick_ "of you" _kick_ "after all these years." Five more kicks.

I tried to speak, but it ended up in me coughing for air.

"Oh, look. The poor little baby can't talk. Eight little kicks and that's all you've got? I always knew you were useless. Just," _kick _"like" _kick_ "your" _kick _"dead sister was!" Seven more kicks.

"Stop!" I managed to choke out. "Don't you ever care about anyone but yourself?"

"Oh, like I should care about you?" She laughed darkly, picking up my arm, running her fingers along it.

Oh no. The twisting. This was going to hurt.

"Like I," _twist_ "would ever" _twist_ "could care" _twist _"about a spoiled little" _twist _"brat like you!"

_CRAAAACK._

"Ouch! Stop!" I cried out in pain. "Why are you such a cold bitch?"

She retaliated by slapping my face hard, leaving a burning stinging there.

"You know what? I was fine before I had you! I didn't even love your father, but _he_ being the so-called gentleman he was, had to marry me because I was carrying his child! I didn't even _love_ him! It's all because of you. All because of you that I'm stuck in this life that I hate!" She screamed and slapped my face again, harder this time.

All because of me? She's a cold hearted bitch just because of _me?_

"You wonder why I hate you so much, why I'm so nice to everyone else? I had a wonderful family life growing up, and then I had you and it went the other way around. I thought, if I raised you the way I have; then who's to stopping you having a bad life? Nobody knows and honestly, nobody cares. You're a liar, Isabella Swan. You're the Devil and I see it in my own eyes. It's my job to take you out of this world, just as I put you in it."

"You're sick." I said, spitting blood on the concrete floor. "It's not my fault your life is a sham! Maybe if you had used protection, maybe if you had embraced your child instead of torturing and tormenting it, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

She said nothing, just walked over to a wall which was covered by the darkness.

She turned around, hiding something behind her back, and began to speak again.

"Oh, hush Devil child. You will be put out of your misery very soon. You have no business speaking to me any longer. You're a little bitch. I'm going to do exactly what should be done to the little bitches." She spoke smoothly, the silence making her voice sound even more threatening.

Slowly, she showed the object the was holding form behind her back. A plank of wood.

"What are you going to do with.." I trailed off as she yanked me off the floor and threw me on my stomach.

She ripped off all my clothes roughly. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have thought she was going to molest me, but I knew this torture well.

She had all the clothes off and – _BANG!_- the plank of wood met my back hard.

I screamed out in pain, knowing that no none would hear me, but I couldn't help the screams that the pain was inflicting.

As the wood met my legs hard, I screamed out the name for help that shocked even me.

"_EDWARD!"_


	28. Trapped Pt 2

_**All of your questions are answered in this chapter. Fear not. Thank you for your reviews. It amuses me when you guys get all worked up. How evil of me. xD**_

_**The song featured at the beginning of this chapter is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato. I know, I know. She's associated with Camp Rock/Jonas Brothers, blah blah. And I hate them, don't get me wrong. But I LOVE the song. Youtube it. I think you'll like it. :) Hope you guys don't think any less of me because of that. xD But I'm not ashamed of it.**_

_**Oh, and for my reading of Dismantle and Repair; fear not, I should be updating soon. I've been doing some plot lines for the next chapter. It's important I don't go wrong. You'll see why.  
**_

_**Thanks to my lovely beta and best friend Jamie3x for betaing for me. She risked getting caught by her mother to edit it for me. ;]**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Did you forget, that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget, everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

"Hey, Bella! What do you say about coming home with me, Edward and Emmett for the holidays? Our parents know what a rough time you've been through and they honestly wouldn't mind!" Alice said, sitting next to me on my bed.

I looked at Edward. He was scarcely paying attention to me these days, but I knew that he was listening.

"I can't, Alice. Holidays are a family thing. I think I'm just going to stay here for the holidays this year."

"All by yourself?"

"Alice, I just want to be alone. I've never really been big on the holidays, anyway. You'll have lots of fun without me, don't worry." I smiled reassuringly.

"But, Bella -"

"No, Alice. I don't want to go. And that's the end of it."

_Did you regret, every standing by my side?_

_Did you forget, we were feeling inside?_

_No one left to forget about us._

"Eddie!" I winced at the known nickname girls had used for Edward.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just missed my little Eddie poo!"

I dry gagged at the lovey dovey sounds that Edward and his latest girlfriend Irina were making.

He was back to his old games, one girlfriend a week.

Only this time, he was only dating girls with dark hair. Weird.

It didn't matter. Edward was dating all these other amazing girls, and he had clearly forgotten all about me.

_But somewhere we went wrong._

_We were once so strong._

_Our love is like a song._

_You can't forget it._

But obviously he had.

* * *

Bruises. Fear. Pain. Loneliness.

That was all that I had felt when I felt my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

I was back in my cage again, the bars stopping me from going anywhere.

I tried to sit up, but that only caused more pain. I groaned out too loud and covered my mouth with hands, screaming into it.

I hoped that my mother hadn't heard me. If she did, I was in trouble.

Looking around the room, I saw it was darker than usual, so it must've been nighttime.

I slowly removed my hands from my mouth, trusting myself enough to be quiet this time.

I felt wetness around my fingers, I could smell it and see it from the darkness.

Blood. I knew that I was covered in it, the stickiness on my body under the sweat told me that.

I propped myself up on my elbows, ignoring the stinging and looking down on my body, trying to see how bad the damage was.

I saw gashes of blood everywhere along my body. My stomach, hips, legs. Everywhere.  
They stung like shit, but it wasn't something that I should dwell on. Knowing my luck, there was likely to be even more pain later.

I slowly brought my head back onto the ground, trying not to remember what happened. Trying to get back to sleep, hoping that good dreams would prevail tonight.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I felt someone kicking the cuts on my back.

"I said wake up, bitch!" Oh, how could I forget that voice? The voice that taunted my very existence.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Renee standing above me with a look on her face that clearly showed that she was pissed.

"You smell. You're going to take a shower."

I smiled at the thought of a nice hot shower. It felt like years since I had stepped under hot water.

She saw me smile, and I instantly regretted it. Somehow I knew that me having a cool shower was going to be the last thing on her mind.

Wordlessly, she grabbed my hair in a tight fist and started forcing me up the stairs with her.

I kept tripping and swaying back and forth, due to the fact that it felt like my entire body had been ripped to pieces.

Renee knew this, of course, but she honestly didn't care. She just kept dragging me up the stairs.

We got as far as the kitchen, where the table and chairs had been removed.

They were only for decoration to make me believe her lies when I first got here, I assumed.

Next thing I knew, she let go of my hair and threw me on the floor, making me spin and land against the bottom of the kitchen cupboards.

She didn't seem to care and walked carelessly to the sink, grabbing a water hose.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _Not again._

She had done this to me before when I was younger. Made me stand in the middle of the kitchen and washed my body by hosing me down.

It was a humiliating experience, to say the least.

She grabbed my legs and pushed me to the middle of the kitchen. Then, began hosing my down.

I hissed internally as the ice cold water hit my stomach.

It was intentional, I'm sure, but I was just glad that it wasn't hot water this time.

She stared at my body wordlessly as she 'washed' me. Over my stomach, my hips and my legs.

When the water hit my breasts, I got goosebumps all over my body. Which, of course, just made her laugh.

I thought she was done, but then I saw her kneel down to my legs, push them apart. And then brought the hose to my most private area.

I felt sick to my stomach, violated almost. But unfortunately, there was nothing I could do but just wait it out.

"There. All done." She said, turning the hose off and smiling brightly. Like this was a game to her.

"Stay put." She commanded and left the room. Leaving me standing there; cold, naked and humiliated.

She came back momentarily, holding a piece of white fabric in her arms.

"Arms up." She said and I complied.

She slipped the white fabric over my head and into my arms and let it hang down my body.

It appeared to be a see through nightgown. It met my knees and the sleeves met my elbows.

It made me feel more naked than I was when I wasn't wearing it.

"Now, you're going to cook breakfast for your father and I. If you don't do it correctly, you will be punished. Is that clear?"

I nodded silently, afraid that if I tried to speak – a whimper would come out.

I proceeded to make a fry-up; bacon, eggs, sausages. The whole package.

I thought I was doing well, until I was putting one of the eggs on the plate and it fell on the ground.

It was slippery underneath my grasp and took a few seconds to catch it and throw it in the bin.

That was when it happened. All hell broke lose.

"What is that burning that I smell?" I heard my so-called mother scream throughout the house.

_Shit!_ I chastised myself for being to careless about the sausages. They were burning!

I had the sausages in a paper towel, about to dump them in bin. And then I turned around.

There was Renee looking at me, not so pleased, and there was Charlie behind her back. He didn't look very pleased either. He actually looked more so angry than Renee.

"What did I tell you about not cooking the breakfast correctly?" She scolded.

"I'm.. sorry. It was just the eggs slipped out of my grasp and I forgot to check on the sausages. But, I-"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses. That's all we ever hear from you, Isabella. You're a disgrace the Swan name." Charlie growled.

"Now, I'm going to do to you what I should have done years ago." He said threateningly, grabbing my throat in one quick move and pulling me back down to the basement.

"No, please! Please, don't!" I choked out, begging, struggling against his grasp.

"Stop begging, you miserable bitch. Have I taught you nothing?" He said and threw me on the ground.

"You always said that you wouldn't hurt me. Not like her." I whispered.

"I don't know why you give your mother and I so much trouble. She's done nothing wrong to you."

"Nothing wrong? _Nothing wrong!_ Have you not seen the scars and bruises she gave me? Did you not hear me screaming in pain last night?!" I screamed, disbelieving it.

"You, you, you. You think it's always about _you_. You deserved it and you know it. You have to learn that the world does not revolve around Isabella Swan."

He unbuckled his belt and I knew what I was in for. One hundred beatings.

"Yes, you know what's coming, don't you? Well, that won't be all, child. The next two weeks you will be here for, they're going to be the worst of your life." He said menacingly.

I was about to retaliate, but his fist collided with my face. I fell to the ground.

This was going to be a long night. And as for the two weeks? No words could describe how badly I wished I had gone with the Cullen's.


	29. Trapped Pt 3

_**A/N: This chapter is short. But don't forget that this is the third part of a three part chapter.**_

_**FAQ: **_

_**Q:Why did Bella go back home to her parents when she knew what a bad time she would have?**_

_**A: Because Bella being the silly little girl she is - she thought that her home life had changed. The last time we saw Renee was when Emmett walked her out. For all she knows, Renee could've had an epiphany. But no, unfortunately not.**_

_**Q: Why is Edward with Irina?**_

_**A: Since next chapter will be from Edward's POV, you will all see soon. ;)**_

_**Q: What is wrong with Renee? Why is she such a bitch?**_

_**A: Renee is a majorly fucked up woman.**_

_*******_

_**The poem in this chapter is called Fallen Angel by Dan Zuewski. I admire it, alot.**_

_**P.S. Have you seen the press release for the New Moon movie? I knew Demetri was hot in the books. But in the movie? Damnn. He's gonna be smokin'. ^^**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to; shewhoshallwrite because her review was freaking HILARIOUS. ;D I lol'd for quite a while. And to wordpainter 007 because she's just an amazing reviewer in general. So sweet. I look forward to her reviews every chapter. -nod-**_

_**Last but no least, Jamie edited this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy! (Sorry for the long AN)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_I am a fallen angel_

_The earth is my home_

_I went away from the light_

_Because I preferred the comfort_

_Of the shadows and night._

Silence takes over the fear from the remembrance of the pain.

I know that once I was a child that was happy and knew that there was no fear to be had.

Scars, torn and red. Bruises, round and purple. Fear, reminiscent and black.

Three things that would always remain with me no matter where I would go.

I should have been more alert, more on my guard. Nobody should be let in, nobody should ever come as close as the people at college had been.

No more. No more of this.

Everything must go to the way it had been before I even moved to Chicago.

I thought that moving there would be a fresh new start. But now I understand it all, every single thought that had went through my head.

There was no fresh start to be had. Everything must be the way that it was before. The way that it is now. Nothing can change.

I will always be this weak little person, while everybody else is strong.

"Look at you, Isabella. Just like the way you were before. I think you've learned your lesson." Renee smiled, helping me out of the cage.

"Yes, Renee. I quite agree. I think our little Bella is ready to go back to college after all." Charlie smiled at me with equal agreement.

I, myself, couldn't agree more. I had definitely learned my lesson and I would never forget it.

I knew that it was wrong of me to think so poorly of my family. After all, they worked long and hard these past two weeks trying to make me see clear.

Each purple mark along my body was further proof that they loved me and only wanted the best for me.

"What do you think, Bella? Do you think you're ready to go back to school?" Renee asked.

I nodded. "Definitely. I promise to behave myself this time."

"That's our girl." Charlie said, hugging me as we made our way into the hallway.

My bag was still there as I had left them. I reached down to grab them, but a sharp pain pulsed through my back.

Charlie saw the strain and picked up my bag for me. I smiled in thanks to him and he shrugged nonchalantly as if to say 'no problem'.

This time, Renee came with us to the airport, occasionally singing in bad tune to the songs on the radio. Which, of course, Charlie and I laughed at.

They each hugged me goodbye at the airport, seeming glad with my attitude.

"It was so good to have you back, Bells." Charlie said, hugging me tightly, but not tight enough to make my body hurt.

I nodded wordlessly and then Renee launched at me with her own hug.

"I'm so glad that we got you back to the way you are. We hate it when you go through these phases." She said, hugging me just like Charlie. But then, her hug got tighter and I found it difficult to breathe. I just imagined that it was Renee being overwhelmed, but then she whispered deadly, "You tell anyone about what happened back in Forks and I'll make sure you'll never see daylight again."

I gasped softly, too soft for anyone to hear. Then she pulled back, smiling sweetly as if she hadn't said anything more than what she just did.

I shrugged it off and waved goodbye to them and then made it through security and then terminal that my flight was in.

All through the waiting and sitting on the plane – I was immersed in my own thoughts.

I had to make sure to stay away from the Cullen's and Hale's from now on. From this day on, they had no part in my life and never would again.

On the flight from Forks to Chicago, I had my journal open and had begun writing about my experiences about the past two weeks of my stay.

I knew that if I had kept it to myself then I would eventually blab to somebody. And I couldn't do that. No one will ever know.

All the pain I felt was not important. What was now important was that my parents had finally accepted me to be the daughter I should be.

It felt so good to be back in Chicago, back in the windy city. It made me feel more at home.

But I shook that feeling off. After I was done with school here, I would be returning to Forks to live with my parents. And that was it.

I was walking up to the campus from the taxi I had arrived in, when I felt it again. Someone watching me.

I passed it off as a figment of my imagination. That's all it was. Just as Jasper had told me last time.

I had to stop imagining these things.

In my room, I saw that Edward nor Alice were here. Edward's things that he had packed had still remained gone.

I dropped my bag on the floor and sunk onto my bed low, hiding my face under my pillow.

A few silent tears escaped my eyes, allowing me to be a human for a few moments.

I was not allowed to cry while I was in the Swan house. In Renee and Charlie's presence, or not.

I was simply taught that if I felt pain or sadness, I could not let my weakness be shown. I simply had to hold them back.

And that was what I was going to do.

No more miss nice girl. It was time to go home.

_I am not evil  
_

_Though I am not considered good  
_

_Yet all are told to fear me  
_

_But I am just misunderstood  
_

_Just because I am draped in black  
_

_And I no longer have white wings  
_

_Sprouting from my back  
_

_I am forever destined to remain alone._


	30. Like Old Times

_**Authors Note: Hey all. This chapter is unedited. So beware of any mistakes. I'll be honest with you, I'm in a rotten ass mood right**_ **_now. So_**, **_yeah. I'll reply to your reviews tomorrow, promise. Right now, I would probably punch Rob in the face if he annoyed me the slightest bit. And you know (I hope) how much I'd love to meet him and I respect him so much. So, yep._**

**_Oh. And I finished reading the House of Night series, until the next book. Those books are awesome. I'm debating on doing a one-shot of HoN. Thoughts?_**

**_So, yeah this is Edward's POV. I'm proud of some of the chapter. But, eh. Reviews make me smile and make my bitchy mood go away.  
_**

* * *

"Edward, you have to cheer up. You've been sulking like a schoolboy ever since we left." Alice said, nudging me in the back seat of Emmett's Jeep.

Alice, Emmett and I were on our way back to campus from our parents' house and Alice was bitching at me the whole time to get out of the 'phase' I had got myself into.

Over the holidays, I spent the remainder of my time in my bedroom. Just reading. And only coming out when Esme called me down for dinner and wanted to have a talk with me in the garden.

She wasn't happy with the drama between Bella and I. She bluntly called me a fool for letting her go. And to be honest, I couldn't agree with her more.

Fortunately, Esme saw that I didn't want to talk about it. So she left me to my miserable thoughts.

All I could think was pitying myself for ever letting her go. But it was my fault and she was better off without me. It's up to me to deal with the consequences of the actions I have made.

We pulled up to the college campus and I grabbed my bags and immediately strode off to my room.

"Eddie!" I heard yet another girl call out my name before I could get in the doors.

"Hey, um.. Kate? Jane?" I asked, struggling for a name.

"It's Penny." Penny said, rolling her eyes.

'Penny, right. Sorry it's been so long with the holidays that I just.. forgot."

"Right. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and we could do something," She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Sorry Penny," I said, releasing her arms. "I just feel like being alone right now. You understand."

"Understand what? The need you have to spend time with me whenever _you_ feel like it?" She said, glaring daggers at me.

"Penny. You knew what you were getting into when you started hanging out with me. Don't act so shocked. You know I'm far less than innocent." I said, sighing and rubbing my eyes. Girls tired me out more so than they did before Bella came along.

"I know. It's sad, is all. I hope things work out between you and Bella soon."

And then, she walked away. Just like that. It seemed that girls can walk over me any which way they want. I have no control over my relationships anymore.

I got to the dorm room and saw Bella already there. She was unpacking her things.

"Hey." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Hi." She said looking at me and then going back to her unpacking.

She was putting a book in her bedside table when I saw them. Marks all over her arms. Purple bruises, fingerprint marks and scars. Fresh ones.

Wait, why was she unpacking? She didn't..

"So, Bella. What did you do for the holidays?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh. I just went home and stayed with my family. They were quite nice, actually. They've changed." She nodded at me.

Somehow, I didn't believe her. If I knew anything at all about Bella, it was that she was and is still a a terrible liar. But it wasn't my place to but into her business anymore. She didn't need me.

* * *

Holidays turned into semester. And so, classes started back up again.

Wake up, shower, go to classes, eat, homework and sleep. That's how I got through my days.

I couldn't date the girls anymore. Before I did. I dated numerous girls, trying to get rid of the pining I felt for Bella. That the girls could make me forget. Unfortunately, it didn't happen.

I was still madly in love with Bella. And even though we weren't together, I thought about her every day. Only she consumed my thoughts. But now I had no chance.

I had tried to make a tune on the piano in the music room. No success was to be had. Every single note I tried to make – ending up in a hollow tune that belonged in Phantom of the Opera.

I wrote a song for Bella when we were still dating, a lullaby for her. I tried to play that, and yet it was the same. A dark tune. Nothing could help the state I was in.

I was aware that my homework had gotten sloppy. My writing smudged with tears when I thought of Bella. And my side of the dorm was piled up with clothes. I just couldn't find the energy to clean anymore.

I felt myself sinking, sinking into a depression. But no one could help me.

It was like sinking in the depths of an ocean, but nobody is around to save. Only in my ocean, nobody cares enough to save me.

I wish that every time I went to sleep, the nightmares would go away. Or at least the nightmares would eat at me and then kill me in my sleep. Where's Freddy Krueger when you need him?

* * *

"Okay, enough of this!"

I felt the sheets being ripped from my body and the sunlight blasting through the windows, blinding my eyes.

"What is it, Alice?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"You need to stop this, Edward. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's been what? Four months? Get over yourself! You're not the only person hurting here. You're hurting _us_, your family. Just by acting like this."

"Like what? I'm pretty happy just the way I am. But thanks for your concern. Now if you don't mind, shut the door on your way out." I grumbled, turning to the other side of my bed.

Out of nowhere, I felt a hand strike the back of my head. And damn, it hurt.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked, glaring at my sister.

"For being a dickhead. You can't let your problems consume you, Edward. You have to take responsibility for them sooner or later." Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what if I want to act like a little brat?"

"Well, too bad for you that I am not going to let that happen then, isn't it? Now get up! We're going out."

"Out? But Alice, it's so _early_,"

"Edward, it's one in the afternoon. Now get your sorry ass in the shower, get changed and meet me in the parking lot in an hour." She growled. Even I was scared of my little sister in that minute.

After she left, I laid back down on my pillow. Alice was right. I did have to stop feeling sorry for myself. It certainly wasn't doing any favours.

Getting up, I saw that Bella's bed was vacant. Meaning that she had probably gone out with Rosalie or one of the girls. She made a new friend, Angela. So maybe she had gone with her. Or that little kid, Jorge.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of that puny little kid. He had been spending time with Bella a lot, lately. I knew that he didn't like Bella in the way that I did. But still, I envied him.

I reluctantly got in the shower, letting the water soak up my muscles. I almost moaned at loud. I forgot how good water felt on my skin. It had been so long.

After getting dressed, I headed outside to meet Alice in the parking lot. And there, she was waiting for me by her Porsche.

"Good. I was worried that I was going to have to take you by force. Get in."

I sighed, getting in the passenger side of the vehicle. While she got in the drivers side and put the car in drive.

"So, where are we going anyways?" I asked, leaning my elbow against the window.

"Just a place I'll know you'll live. Don't worry, we're not going shopping," She laughed.

Finally, we had arrived at out destination. And it surprised me, but in a good way.

"Wow. I haven't been here since we in middle school." I said, stepping out of the car.

"I know. I figured that you needed to get out and away from people for a while. And this was the best place."

It was the park that Alice and I would always rush to after school. We would always sit on the swings, take turns on the slide. And being the little ferocious pixie she is; she would chase all the mean kids away from me.

It was deserted, which pleased me. At least there wouldn't be any screaming kids around to piss me off.

I sat beside Alice in one of the swings. Dragging my sneakers in the sand.

"This is nice. Like old times." I smiled, for which felt like the first time in years.

"Yeah. It's almost like we're ten years old again." She returned the smile.

We sat in silence, swinging effortlessly. But I knew the talk was going to come. So, I waited for it.

"You know, Edward. Even though we aren't related by blood, I still feel as if you're still my blood brother. And nothing will ever change that. You know that, right?" She asked, seeming unsure of herself. Which was a first for Alice.

"Of course I know that, Alice. You truly feel like a younger sister to me. Even though sometimes it seems as if you are the older one." I finished, smirking.

"Then why won't you tell me? Confide in me, like you used to. Let me be your shoulder to lean on. It kills me to see you like this."

"Like what?" I asked. Even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's like.. you're dying. Bit by bit. And you know it. Yet, you don't want anyone to save you."

"You don't know anything." I sighed mostly to myself, looking away from her and up to the sky.

"I know that it's about Bella. I know you miss her. Probably much more than you would like to be. But I can see that you do. And you want her back, but you won't fight for her. Because you think that what you had is gone."

"And the psychic strikes once again! You haven't been mixing my soda with tea leaves again have you?" I asked in mock amusement.

"Edward, be serious." Alice pleaded.

"I'm trying, Ali. I am. It's just.. hard. It's hard to be serious. Whenever I do get serious, it's almost like hurt seems to follow after. I don't know how much more hurt I can take."

"Edward," Alice said sadly, grasping my hand in hers. "You're not the only person that's hurting here. Bella feels the exact same way. She says she's dealing. But we know that she's not. We've seen the marks.."

"I know. I saw them too. But I didn't feel that it was my place to ask. But it still doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it. I know her parents -"

"Wait, what? Her _parents_?" Alice asked. Like this was new information to her.

"Yeah. She said she went home for the holidays. I only found out as soon as I get back. What – she didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't. It all makes so much sense now." She mused.

"What makes sense?"

"Well, when Bella got back, she was being secretive. Mumbling on all about how she's not good enough for us. To stay away from her. She was almost begging us to leave her alone."

"But of course, you wouldn't let that happen."

"Of course not." Alice smiled, in spite of herself.

"Her parents must have done something, obviously. I've never seen that many bruises. And Bella looks.. destroyed. Like she's a puppet. It's scaring me."

"I know. I wish there was some way we could help her. You have a shot, at least."

"You really do miss her, don't you?"

I nodded like the sad puppy I am. Bella is my master and I am her loyal puppy. Whether she knew it or not.

"We better get back," Alice said, staring at her watch. "Bella usually goes to the library around four and I walk her."

"What, she can't walk herself?" I asked, amused by the idea.

"No. That's not.. that's just not it."

"Then what is it? Alice. Tell me."

"Bella's been kind of.. panicking lately. She says that she feels that people are watching her. Like she's being stalked. It's happened more than once. The headmaster ran into Bella while she was running and screaming one night. So, one of us walk her to wherever she goes. She's like a hermit, almost." She said sadly.

"That's.. strange."

Alice nodded and we both got into the car.

Bella was being followed. This was news to me. I guess I would have to keep an eye on Bella.


	31. Slop, Slop

**A/N: Hey guys. So sorry for the late update. But I think you all know why. My two weeks are gone. I meant to update before last Monday, but things got out of hand. And I only finished writing the chapter just now. I'm SO unbelievably sorry for the slow update.**

**But now it's back in the last semester at school. Final exams/Leaving Cert in the start of June. Leaving Cert is the Irish examination programme. You can check it out on wikipedia if you like. **

**So you know, it's going to be majorly stressful. As soon as I go back to school this Tuesday, major studying, cramming, homework is going to happen. As I've said before, this is my last ever year in high school and the stress is on. My exams (I imagine) end in the middle of June, I THINK. We don't get the exam timetable until a week beforehand, which is ridiculous, IMO. So you understand. I probably won't be back and updating until the middle of June, sometime around then. I might have some free time to write during some weekends and I'll do that, if I can. But my schedule is going to be pretty tight. I will post an AN at the end of May or the beginning of June, if you guys like. To update you on how it's going and all? If not, then okay, lol.**

**So, I guess this is bye, until Juneish? I'll see you guys after the school year! Wish me luck. :)**

**For now, here's the chapter. Don't kill me for the cliffy! Thanks to Jamie for editing. xoxo  
**

* * *

**Broken Promises - Chapter Thirty; Slop, Slop.**

**

* * *

  
**

I stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror for a few moments, gazing at my reflection.

I had dark circles under my eyes, cheekbones worn in. I looked like a horse. Or like Hilary Duff circa 2006.

Not to mention that my hair had begun molting which, thankfully, had escaped my friends' attention. My stomach had gotten more flat, which pleased me. I was now at my goal weight. One might say I looked like crap, but I felt great.

I was snapped out of my revere by my room mate banging on the door for me to get out.

"Bella!" Edward shrieked at the top of his lungs like a girl. "Come on, woman! I need to take a piss."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, letting him rush in the bathroom. Men, I groaned.

This was probably the only time of day that we talked, if even that. We went on ignoring each other as per usual.

To be honest, I didn't know how much longer I could stand being around him.

But, it would all be okay soon. Soon I would be out of here and back to obeying my parents' commands.

Quietly, I snuck out of the room before Edward came back from the bathroom. And I walked to class, happy that nobody was staring at me like they were before.

The gossip of Edward and I had died down by now, thank god.

But, I couldn't escape the looks that the Cullen's and Hale's kept giving me. I tried to let them go but Alice kept pushing and pushing and _pushing_.

I decided that I might as well put up with her and Rosalie since they wouldn't stop pressing me.

Everybody else that I had befriended outside of Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had decided to leave me. Apparently, they couldn't put up with the shit I was giving them. Their words, not mine.

It mattered not to me. As soon as I graduated from here, I was going to be on a plane back to Forks. I wouldn't have to talk to or even see these people ever again.

By the time I got to class, Jorge was already there sitting in his place.

He had tried talking to me plenty of times, but eventually he gave up.

"Hey, Bella." He said as soon as I sat down in my place.

What? He was on the talking charade again. I sighed internally, knowing that this was only the beginning of his torture.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

I didn't reply, instead I dug in my back, searching for my notebook. Retrieving it, I began flicking through the pages, doodling at random bits.

"How have you and Edward been doing?" My entire hand froze at the sound of his name. He knew, everybody knew about us. What the _fuck _was he thinking?

Instead, I fixed my eyes on one of my pointless poems that I had written.

"That bad, huh? I guess it was coming. Edward was too good for you anyway." Jorge said, trying to sound smug.

"Shut the fuck up, Jorge. You have _no_ idea what you're talking about, okay?" I said, glaring at him with venom in my voice and eyes.

"Chill, Bella! I was just trying to get you to talk to me, is all." He said, hands in the air.

"Don't. Don't talk to me. Stay away and leave me the fuck alone." I said, turning back to my desk.

Just then, the professor decided it was the perfect time to make his entrance. I hadn't even noticed the other students enter the room. I was too focused on ignoring Jorge.

Class seemed drag on for what seemed like an eternity. I felt Jorge staring at me the whole time. My mind willed him to stop and concentrate on his own work.

Finally, the bell rung and our professor dismissed us. I jumped out of my seat, and ran towards the entrance, desperate to get out of the thick air.

"Bella!"

Oh, god no. Not _him_. It was enough we shared a dorm together. Couldn't he just leave me alone for once?

"What, Edward? What do you want?" I asked, spinning around, almost hitting him in the process.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said innocently.

"Bull. Leave me alone." I said, turning around and began walking to my next class.

"Come on, Bella! We need to get past this. You can't keep ignoring me forever."

I said nothing and just kept walking to my class, pretending that he didn't exist.

"Seriously, Bella? Are you just going to ignore me now? This is so childish of you."

He was doing an exactly replica of what Jorge was doing and I wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Bella, come _on_. I miss you. And I'm sick and tired of this fight. We have to work this out. At least to just be friends."

I rolled my eyes and laughed inside. _Friends_. That was the last thing that I wanted to be with him. And I knew that being 'friends' wasn't on his mind, for sure.

"Bella, _I'm sorry! _Do you want me to profess it with the entire campus watching? If that's so, I'll do it. Just, _please_ talk to me." He practically begged.

An act. It was all an act. Just like Renee and Charlie had said. The Cullen's and Hale's were only feeding me an act. Pretending to like me. And Edward's act was the biggest act of all. I wouldn't let myself swallow into his script.

I finally made it into my class, and he looked like he was going to follow me. But the professor gave him a look that suggested that he should do otherwise.

It was like that throughout the whole day. I would walk out of class, Edward would follow me, trying to talk to me. But I wouldn't listen.

It was only at lunch that Jacob had saw what he was doing and pulled him away from me. One thing about Jacob – he might be pissed off at me in trying to let him go. But, he definitely didn't like Edward harassing me. And that was definitely what I would define it as.

I didn't understand why he just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Closing time, Bella." Angela called from the front of the library to me.

I spent my nights at the library, feeling free to immerse myself into the characters in my books, wishing that I was one of them.

I nodded and packed up my bag, getting ready to go.

I was just at the front door of the library when Angela grabbed my arm, making me stop to a half.

"Bella. I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes if that's alright?" She smiled timidly.

"I guess. What's up?" I asked, acting bored with the conversation. Angela looked hurt by my reaction, but it was better to hurt them, thinking that I hated them, than ever let them get close.

"Bella, I couldn't help but notice how different you've been acting since you can back from Christmas break. I mean, you were obviously hurt from the Edward thing before that. But then you went off to your parents' home and now you're like this.. I don't know how to define it. You're almost like a zombie or an... an alien or something."

"And what is the point of this conversation? Spit it out." I said, sighing out loud.

"Oh, well I just wanted to know if there's anything wrong? I would be happy to help. I know that we don't know each other very well or anything, but I'd like to be your friend. I'd like to help you. I know whatever you're going through right now seems like the biggest problem in the world. And that you might never make it out of the tunnel and be forever this.. way. But, you can only go up. And I'd like to help you." She said very quickly and when she finished, she bit her lip. Obviously nervous about what my reaction would be.

I was touched, really. It made me.. happy to know that someone I barely know was looking out for me. I mentally scolded myself for thinking that. Letting people in? No, that would not happen.

"Thanks, Angela. It means a lot. It's really just school and stuff. It's exhausting. Really, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly.

"Hmm. Okay." She said skeptically. "You know I'm always here if you want to talk, right?"

"Of course. And I really appreciate it. You're a really sweet girl. I can see why Ben loves you so much." I winked. Probably the first human move I had made.

"I guess, I'll see you later." I said, and started to walk out the door.

"Bella?" She called back and I turned around. "Are you okay to be walking home by yourself? You know it's a long walk and it's dark out. And who knows what creeps could be out there." She said, looking out into the dark, unsure. "Ben and I wouldn't mind giving you a lift. Honestly, it would be no problem."

"It's okay. I don't mind walking. I need the fresh air, walking clears my head. It's fine, don't worry yourself, Angela."

"Well.. okay. If you're sure?" She said, looking past me out into the dark night again.

"I am. I'll see you later," I said, smiling.

"Okay." She smiled back.

_Thank god_. I thought she was never going to let me go. It's not even a ten minute walk. Poor Angela Webber was fretting over nothing as usual.

I was not five minutes into walking when I heard it again. The same noise that I had been hearing every time that I would be walking away from the library at this time. The _rustling_.

I was _not_ in the mood for this. If someone is going to jump out and attempt to scare me, they should just do it already. I would rather be scared by that than annoyed by rustling in the bushes.

"Alright," I said, stopping on the pavement. "I'm sick of your shit, following me every night. If you're going to scare or rape me or whatever, just do it already! I'm not in the mood tonight."

I heard nothing, only the wind rustling through my hair, the raindrops began to fall on my head.

_Great_, I sighed. Not it was raining. Today was just not my day.

I began walking again, pulling my coat around me. It began to feel like death was approaching. I rushed to get to the campus as soon as I could.

Then, I heard another noise. It wasn't a rustle this time. But it was a _slop, slop_. Like someone was treading in puddles of water very carefully.

Stopping, trying to calm my breathing, I turned around. I felt my eyes go wide with fright when this time I didn't see nothing. This time I saw a tall, black, figure. Holding a knife.

I felt my breathing increase. You know when you watch a horror movie and tell the stupid blond girl to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet? You try being scared like that in real life. See how you control your breathing then.

I spun around and this time ran toward the campus as fast as I could. I felt his footsteps increase behind me.

"Help! Somebody! Somebody help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Surely somebody would be out at this time and would hear me screaming. They would just have to!

I saw the campus within my radius and I tried to push my feet to run harder when I felt someone smack into my back forcefully and I fell on the pavement.

"No!" I screamed under the figure. "Get off me! Leave me go!"

I tried to get away but he was just too strong! I kept kicking and pulling, trying to get him to let me go but he wouldn't budge.

"Help!" I screamed out with all of my might, then I felt a sharp sting on the left side of my cheek.

"Shut up, bitch! I can see you're going to do this the hard way. Which is a pity." He snarled and brought out a syringe from his jacket pocket.

"No! Please, no!" I screamed into his hand and he tried to keep me quiet.

"Just be silent. This will be over in a few minutes." He murmured, lifting the sleeve of my sweater and roughly stabbed the syringe into my arm.

I felt the weak as he pulled the syringe out of my vision, my own vision started to disappear from me.

"That's my girl." He whispered and lifted me up effortlessly.

The last thing I felt was a blindfold being put over my face and being put in a car, which drove away.


	32. Stalker Revealed

**Hey guys! Long time no see, right? Well, I'm back, for good. I wanted to get back into the came as soon as possible. I actually have my last exam today, in an hour actually. I'm probably going to be out burning everything after and then collapse on my bed, so I wanted to give you guys this first. Aren't I sweet?**

**I've also updated my profile with news and how often this is going to be updated and such.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV.**

I woke up to the cool feeling of a cement ground pressing against my cheek.

My body hurt all over, like it had been stomped on with stiletto heels over and over. I tried to move my body in an attempt to sit up, but my lower half immediately gave out.

I opened my eyes, squinting around my surroundings. I was clearly in a basement. Dark grey, tattered walls covered the ends of the room. Tiny windows were on either side at the very top. There was a chair not five feet from me. Then there were stairs leading up to a door that was barely open, letting a little light shine through.

I used my elbows to try and drag my body toward the staircase. If I had any hope of getting out of where I was, I had to act _now_.

My hopes were shattered as the door at the top of the stairs fully opened by a silhouetted figure. I didn't know what to do, so I just moved back to my position hoping that I could feign sleeping.

"George! Get down here, she's awake!" I heard a woman shriek from the top of the stairs. She sounded young.

I heard heels clacking on the stairs as the woman, I assumed, ran down the stairs before I could get away. I scoffed at that thought. I briefly wondered who she was, why she had brought me here, what she had done to me. Maybe she knew that I couldn't move and she was running for dramatic affect.

The footsteps stopped in front of me and then loud footsteps sounded down the stairs as George, I guessed the person was, ran down the stairs. Then, like the woman, I heard him stop in front of me.

"I thought you said she was awake?" A husky voice asked.

"Oh, she is. She's just playing dead. Isn't that right, _Bella_?" the woman hissed my name and then used her high heeled shoe to turn me over.

I didn't know what to do so I tried to get away, scooting my butt over to the corner.

"Aww, look at her trying to get away! How cute," the woman cooed, watching me with amusement.

I looked up and I saw each of their faces. The woman was a tall, petite person with long blonde hair. It was almost silvery. And the guy looked so familiar.. yet, I couldn't place who he was.

"W-what do you want from me?" I stumbled among my words, trying to hide near the wall; seeking some comfort. Even if there was none to be had.

"Oh, sister dear. Do you honestly not _know?_ Don't you even recognize your own sister?" she looked at me with venom eyes.

And that was one when I realized. The silvery-blonde hair, the stiletto's, the ice cold blue eyes. _Irina._

"Irina?" I whispered.

"She got it all in one! Well, somebody give the girl a gold star!" Irina shrieked, rolling her eyes.

"B-but.. you're supposed to be _dead,_" I kept on whispering.

"Oh, come on _Bella!_ Do I honestly _look_ dead to you? I'm living and breathing! I have a pulse! Has your IQ seriously gone down that low once Mommy and Daddy were rid of me?" she shouted, pressing her head close to mine. Her eyes were almost red from the anger she was spouting.

"But, they _told _me. All my life, since I was eleven. How it was my fault that I killed you," I said, sobbing.

"Oh, here we go again. Typical Bella Swan story. It's all about me, me, me. That's all you care about. That's all you cared about then, and that's all you care about now. _Yourself._ Some people never change. Right, Bells?" Irina glared.

"But, what happened? Why are you here now? What do you _want?_"

"Silly girl. I want revenge. But, I suppose it's better to explain it from the start isn't it?" Irina said, grabbing the chair from the corner and sitting down on it.

"You were just a kid," Irina began her story, crossing one leg over the other. "You didn't notice what was going on in the house. How Mom and Dad never paid attention to you. I would be gone out all hours of the night to escape them. See, I don't think you know this, but Mom was always jealous of us. Jealous that we were turning out to be better than her. Which, I have to admit, isn't our fault. It isn't our fault she's such a trainwreck. She blamed _us_ for being smart, making friends easy, getting to live a life she never lived.

"And that's why she started to hit me, thinking that maybe with all my cuts and bruises that nobody would want to hang around me anymore. She would try to stop me going out, going to school, going out to live my life. But she was wrong. She couldn't bully me around. I could do whatever I wanted and when exactly I wanted. Renee was a bitch, a pushover. She couldn't do that to me and I wouldn't allow her. You remember my boyfriend Laurent and his sister Victoria? They knew exactly what Renee was up to and they even reported her to the police once. You remember that time the police came around because you thought I pranked them? Well, no. It was because we reported her. And what did they do? _Nothing._ I'm sure you know by now that Renee has a reputation that doesn't allow anything to harm her," Irina muttered off darkly.

"But I still don't understand what this had to do with -"

"Shut up and pay attention!" Irina growled.

"So," she continued, "By the time I was sixteen, Mom kicked me out. She said that if I was to ever set foot on her ground again, that she would kill me. I'm sure you know by now, when she makes a threat – she sure means it. As I left, I heard her say to Dad, 'now that Irina is gone, we can finally pay attention to Bella.'

"And that's when it all made sense to me. They never loved me. They always loved _you._ They were never cruel to you like they were me. I could never be as perfect as the adorable, goody two shoes, Isabella Swan. It's because of _you_, dear sister, that I have had to live my early life in fear. Because of that, I have no real future. No real career! No real _life_. All because they wanted to chase me out to make room for you," she finished, snarling.

"You think they were _nice_ to me?" I screamed. "Irina, they beat me up every single day after you left! You? You got off easy! They told lies about me, they're talking about locking me up after I finish the semester at college. They'll never let me go! You had it easy, you just _left_ me there! You _let_ them do that shit to me! And you were supposed to be my big sister. You said you'd be there for and you just left!" I finished off, tears streaming down my face.

"Here's the same old Bella, playing the same old record! But, oh well. It doesn't matter. It's because of _you_ Laurent dumped me, it's because of _you _I had to give my baby up for adoption. My whole life is a disaster and all because of Bella Swan."

"Irina, I didn't -"

"Shut it, Bella. I don't want to hear what you've got to say. You never should've existed. And I am here to put the way of the world back in it's naturally."

Oh my _God_. Irina. My sister Irina had gone insane. And she was going to kill me, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

"You know, you're really easy to fool, Bella," Irina laughed cruelly. "I was watching you the whole time with that Edward Cullen guy. I'm actually quite proud of myself. To think that you two never knew that there were other forces at hand. Like at the start when Tanya made out that she had plans with him and you ran away sobbing like the baby you are. And then, two months ago when you and him were so happily in love, Tanya and I plotted to break you up yet again. And you fell for it so easily!"

"Y-you mean.. he wasn't.."

"No, dumb girl! Eddie actually really loved you and you only, all that sick mush. He never cheated on you, even when I gave him free range to do so," she said, waving her arms in front of herself.

"You're sick," I whispered.

"Oh, no, Isabella. I'm not the one who's sick. _You are!_" she screamed, kicking my stomach hard and I felt to the ground; screaming in agony.

"So, Tanya was working with you this whole time?" I asked while coughing up saliva from the hard kick.

"Of course. She kept an eye on me for you. I met Tanya and her family two years ago. Her sister, Kate and I get along famously. Tanya slipped along the little 'secret admirer' notes for you. Honestly, Bella. Did you _really_ think that _you_ had a real secret admirer?"

"Why did you do it? Was it all a joke? Do you really hate me that much?" I whimpered.

"Oh, no, dear sister. It was just a little thing to throw Cullen off, make him think you were unavailable. It proved to be better use than I thought. George, here," Irina pointed to the man who remained silent this whole time, "put in a little note arranging for you and your little 'admirer' to meet up. So, they won't come looking for you anytime soon."

"You know, Isabella. I'm surprised you don't recognize your own friend. After all, he has been trying to get your attention, and he has been a good friend to you. Don't you recognize _Jorge_?" Irina snarled, dragging the man to the front of the room.

"Jorge?" I whispered, looking up at him.

Irina was right. It _was_ him. What was he doing here? Was this all a game? Was he playing me?

"Yes, Jorge, or George as he's known these days. George is too common, so we figured why not use a name that rolls off your tongue? Like Bella. We all know that Isabella Swan doesn't like normal guys. So, he used you to reel you in. You are such an easy child. Isn't she, baby?" she added, licking the size of Jorge's.. I mean, _George's_ neck. I gagged inside. These two were repulsive.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you have no idea to just how gullible you are. And you honestly thought that you could have gotten away with what you did to Irina?" he growled, squeezing Irina's hips hard.

"Oh, not you, too," I groaned. "Can't you see that she's playing you? She's a manipulative bitch! She's playing you and you're eating out of the palm of her hand!"

"Enough!" I heard Irina's sharp voice and then immediately felt a fire on the side of my cheek.

"It's time for the little sister to finally learn a lesson. You're going to be down here for a long time, Isabella. I have a whole eighteen years of lessons to catch up on. Now, which will be first?" Irina mused, walking over to the stairs, and pulling a metal table out from underneath.

It had a silk red cloth on top, covering what was on the table. Irina whipped it off almost immediately and threw it to the ground. What I saw made my stomach turn over. There were knives, syringes, needles. All sorts of things that are kept away from the eyes of chilren.

"I think this one," Irina said, picking up a solid, smooth silver knife up. "It's smooth; smooth enough to cut through butter. And smooth enough to cut through your ghostly skin."

I shivered, an involountary reaction. I tried backing away from her again, but it was no use. George held my body down forcefully, making it difficult for me to get away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be," Irina said with a pout. "We're having so much fun already. Don't you want to have fun?"

"This isn't fun, Irina! This is sick. You shouldn't be out in the world, you belong in an insane asylum!" I screamed out, earning me another slap on the cheek.

"Stupid girl!" She screamed, then roughly clutched my skin between her rough fingernails, forcing me to look her into her cold blue eyes.

"Now, here is how it's going to work. You will play along. You will not make a sound, you will _not_ fight. We don't need this to be more harder than it already is. So, I suggest you quit being a bitch."

Seeing her eyes that close to mine, venomous words pouring out of her mouth. I did the only thing I could think of doing right now. The only thing that I _wanted_ to do. I sucked in a deep breath and spat my saliva on her face.

"Aah!" She screamed, clutching my head in her palms and slamming it on the ground. "I told you to stop being a bitch!" She screamed out.

I saw her dabbing her face with a cloth that George had given her. It was childish of me to do so, but at that moment I didn't care.

Then, she started walking back to me, the knife in her palm again. George held me down, while Irina roughly pulled my hair so hard that I swear some fell out.

"Say your prayers, sister," Irina said emotionlessly.

"No, Irina! No! Please!"

* * *

**Bella has a sister? WUT? Indeed she does. I actually hinted a while back when Bella was in her parents' clutches. Go read over chapter 27 and you'll be surprised at what you missed. xD**

**So, how have you guys been?  
**


	33. Finding Her

**So sorry I'm late. I've been kind of sick, which postponed my writing. I also have some good/bad news. The weekend after next, I'm going on vacation for almost a month (like last year, if you guys have been with me that long). So you know what that means. No updating. Sad, but true. So next weeks chapter will be the last until the end of July. (I leave on the 28th of June and come back on the 26th of July) I talked with my friend about it. And there was the option of writing three weeks worth of chapters, then getting her to post them each week. But then I'd have to write nine chapters super fast. And that's way too much of a strain for me. However, I will be writing the entire time there. I'll most likely have some free time and there's the long ass plane rides. Yes, you heard me right. _The plural._ I feel so bad. I told you guys I'd be here the entire summer.. but I WILL be back on said date. I come back on a Tuesday and since I update on Thursdays, it should give me plenty of time to get over jetlag. Having a 23+ hour journey is going to suck. Forgive me? Enlighten me with what YOU guys do on planes.**

**That was a long AN, I'm sorry. Thought you guys would want to know. So, without further ado, chapter thirty three. And my speciality (lol), Edward's POV. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV:

"And you're sure she wasn't in any of the classes with you?"

"No, Edward. I don't where Bella is. She usually sits in front of me in all of our classes that we have together, but she wasn't in _any_ of them today. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Vanessa. Thanks anyways."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more. I hope that she's okay. Give her my wishes when you see her."

"I will."

Vanessa Wolfe smiled at me and I walked out of the coffee shop. Looking for someone, _anyone_ who might know where Bella is.

Bella never came home from the library two nights ago. It was unusual, to say the least. She would usually stop out until she thought I was sleeping. But she actually came _back_. This time, she didn't. There was a note from 'secret admirer', asking to meet her. So, she must have gone off to meet him. That was my first thought. But she never came back. And nobody had seen her in days. So naturally, we were worried. At first. Now we were just scared. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth.

It was nearing to the end of the day, so I decided to retreat back to my dorm. The gang and I had decided to meet back at my room when it started getting dark. Hopefully they got more information on Bella's whereabouts than I did.

"Hey guys," I greeted Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie who were waiting outside for me to let them in.

"Edward, there's _nothing_," Rosalie growled once we were all safe inside. "There's no trace of her at all. It's like the CIA just kidnapped her. It's so weird."

"What about you guys?" I sighed, asking Jasper and Emmett.

"It's the same, man. No one has seen her. Not even the teachers. Jasper even rang her parents and even _they_ haven't seen or heard of her since she got back from their place." Emmett answered.

"God damn it!" I shouted, kicking the dresser, causing its contents and chips of wood to fall from it.

"This is all the fault! If I.. just.. I should have been a better boyfriend! A better friend! She would have never had to visit the library late at night to avoid me!"

I felt to the ground, clutching my hair from its roots. This _is_ all my fault. Why did I have to be such a huge fuck up? Bella was paying the price for my foolish actions.

"Edward! You need to chill the fuck out before you break something else!" Rosalie shouted before her hand made contact with my cheek. _Hard._

"Edward," she continued. "You fucked up. You did. And we all know this. We know you love Bella, and you fucked up your relationship with her. We all know she still loves you. Fuck knows why! Yes, it's your fault she decided to come back late nights to avoid you. Yes, it's your fault she went off to her parents' place for the holidays and came back as a zombie. Because she didn't want to be near _you_. But this has nothing to do with you. This guy has been following Bella around for quite some time now. Remember when Bella came back from the library that night and ran into Jasper, spooked as hell? I think there really was somebody there."

"What do we do? We can't just leave here there. Wherever she is!"

"What else can we do, Edward?" Jasper said. "We don't know where she is. There are no clues anywhere, nothing! What do you expect us to do, march up to every door demanding to release her?"

I was about to respond angrily when my sister came through the door, tugging a young looking girl with glasses in behind her.

"Hey Alice," Jasper greeted, kissing her cheek. "Who's this?"

"Guys, this is Angela Weber. She has some news about Bella. Before you rush into shouting all at once, just _listen_."

I sat down on my bed silently, knewing that whatever she was going to tell me wasn't good.

"Um.. well, I know you guys have been looking for Bella. And I, uh, find her backpack on the night she assumingly disappeared. I felt bad searching through it, but I thought there might be some hint as to where she might be. But there's nothing. Just a notebook, which seems to be a journal. And the books she rented."

She passed me the backpack, rather forcefully. I don't know why she handed it to _me_. After all, everyone on campus knew what happened to Bella and I.

"And that's not all. Is it, Angela?" Alice prodded, and Angela shook her head.

"_What?_ What else is there?" I found myself hissing through my teeth.

"Edward." Emmett warned.

I nodded, pinching the bridge of my nose. I had to attempt to remain calm.

"There was a woman in the library, asking me about Bella. How many times she comes in, when she leaves. All of that. At first, I thought she might be a teacher. Looking out for Bella's interests, you know. But then, after Bella went missing.. she never came back. I always thought it was peculiar – the way she asked about Bella. Then when Bella went missing and the woman never returned, it seemed too coincidential."

"Did you ever catch her name?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was.. Irina. Irina Denali."

"_WHAT?!_" I jumped up, reading to choke her. Or anyone that I could get my hands on.

"Edward, calm down." Emmett kept reminding me.

"Calm down? How the _fuck_ can I calm down? Knowing that Irina could possibly have her?"

"Edward. You don't even _know_ that she has her. Besides, you don't even know where she lives."

"Irina is Tanya's sister. She'll give me the address." I said fiercely, slamming the door behind me.

People loitering in the halls moved quickly out of my way as I ran with force to Tanya's room. I suppose I did look like a demon from their point of view.

Finally I reached the door and started banging furiously on it.

"Tanya! Tanya, open up!" I shouted, pounding on the door.

"What? What is – oh, hi Edward. What can I do for you?" Tanya grinned, leaning against the door trying to look sexy.

"Can you give me Irina's address, please?"

"Why? What's going -"

"_Please_. Tanya."

The way I asked must have startled her a little bit because she got a notepad and wrote the address down for me. And then I ran off to my car in the parking lot. There, I found a surprise waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing?" I groaned.

"The girls didn't want you going off on some hell-bent rage alone, so they sent us. We're going with you, Edward. Who knows what the fuck you'll get into." Emmett answered, with Jasper and Jacob Black on either side.

"We ran into Jacob and he wanted to come with us. If Bella's in some sort of trouble, then it's better to have four guys than three, right?" Jasper said.

"Fine. Just.. get in the car." I said getting in on the driver's side and slamming the door with more force than intended.

Jasper got shotgun, Emmett and Jacob where in the back. The ride was pretty silent, and quick. Irina was living not too far from campus. When we were dating, she told me that. But I didn't actually _believe_ it. I'm guessing the guys didn't want to say anything in case my anger would rise.

Finally, we were there. And we started talking plans. Jasper and Jacob would wait in the car. While Emmett and I would go to the house.

"Alright, man," Emmett said when we were walking up the steps to the torn down house, "remember to remain calm at all times. Don't just ask -"

"Yeah, Emmett. _I know._ Keep my anger under control, don't just go asking questions. I. Know."

We reached the door by that time and I knocked on it. Firm, loud. But still polite.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Irina yelled from inside the house when I was still knocking.

"Oh. Edward! What a surprise!" she said, faking a bright smile. And something else. _Blonde hair._ What? Why did she dye it?

"Irina. You.. dyed your hair." I said, feigning a smile.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"Your hair. It used to be brown and now it's blonde."

She looked confused and then redeemed herself. "Oh! Right! I dyed it last night. I decided it was time for a change, you know?" she said, giggling.

"That's weird. Usually most girls with dark hair would never dye their hair blonde because – _ow._" Emmett said, after I nudged him in the ribs.

"Huh." Irina said, her eyebrows creasing. "So, what can I do for you guys?"

"Irina, this might seem a little weird.." I said.

"Try me."

"Have you seen Isabella Swan? She went missing a few days ago and nobody has seen or heard of her. And we were hoping you might."

"Hmm.." she thought for a moment. "No, I'm sorry. I've never heard of anyone with that name."

"Are you sure? She goes by the name Bella." I offered, trying to break through her obvious lie. I had mentioned Bella several times to her.

"No.. no, I'm sorry. I've never heard of anyone with either of those names. I'm sorry, Edward. Does anybody have any clue why or how she disappeared?" she asked curiously.

"If we knew why then why would be asking – _ow._" Emmett muttered a second time. He was talking to me about keeping _my_ mouth shut? He needs to eat his own words.

"No, Irina. Nobody knows. The last time anybody saw her was at the library. Her parents didn't even realize she was missing." I said.

"Well, that's very peculiar. I'm sorry I can't help you guys." she said sympathetically.

"_Ow, you stupid bitch!"_

"_Get the fuck off me! Help! Somebody help me!"_

Shouts were coming from someplace inside the house. The second voice was definitely Bella's. She was _definitely_ inside.

I looked at Irina and she looked nervous, then faked a smile.

"Sorry about that. New people living with us. They like to fight a lot. Harmless really" she giggled nervously.

"That sounded like a lot more than just harmless fighting." I observed.

"Yes, well.. I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. It's getting late, and I'm tired." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course, Irina. We completely understand. We'll see you around." I faked a smile and then Emmett and I walked to my car.

Irina called bye to both of us before we reached the Volvo. We needed back up on this. Time to call the police. And then, I heard something which altered my plans completely.

"_No! Get out of me! Edward, somebody out there! Help!"_

That was all I needed. I dropped my car keys and ran to the front door, pounding it down. Ignoring the calls of my brother and friends behind me.


	34. Found and Saved

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson.**

Some of you have undoubtedly heard about the sudden and tragic death of Michael Jackson. Some have different opinions. But, I was shocked, distressed and upset with what happened. At first I didn't believe it, then I saw the news and I started crying. I don't know about you guys, but Michael Jackson is the sole reason that I am right here writing. I can't find the right word for it.. but he was my her, my icon, my muse, my inspirational influence. Since I was three years old, his music has been in my life, influencing me that I can do anything I want to do. To put your heart and soul into everything you do. So, when that main reason for why you started just died.. what do you do? Honestly, since Thursday, I feel like a piece of me have died and can't be revived. I can't get back to the way I was. Maybe someday I'll find it again.. but right now, what is there? I can only hope that now he is in a better place. Away from the heartache, the pain, the torture the whole world put him through. All the lies and the accusations. I just hope he is finally at rest now. Some people say they like him now, but when he was alive.. it was a different story. They are hypocrites. I'm not. I truly hope he is at a better place, away from this world.

**For people reading my other stories;** I'm going to finish Broken Promises before I start any of them. Meaning I'm just focusing solely on this. My situation is worse than writer's block. So I can only handle one thing at a time. Maybe when I get back from my vacation, I'll be able to juggle them. But who knows?

There's actually only six or so more chapters to go. I know, we're actually getting to the end soon. -tear-

**Thanks to Jamie for beta'ing**, since I can't even edit my own stories.

* * *

"Ow! Please, stop!" I screamed out in pain against the electric shocks coursing through my body.

"What did you say, Isabella? Did you say _higher_? You heard her, George. Make the shocks higher." Irina laughed.

I didn't even think that my body could be in this much pain. As Irina requested, George sent higher shocks throughout my body. No way to escape, passing out wouldn't even come to me. I was being tortured by two evil humans endlessly with no way out.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang upstairs. Saved by the bell; suddenly cliche's worked in my favour. George stopped shocking and began discussing what to do with Irina. My head was facing the ground, so I couldn't see what they were doing.

"I'm going to go up to see who it is," Irina said finally, "make sure she behaves. Don't let her talk you into anything, understand?"

There was silence for a moment. I'm assuming George nodded his head because Irina came to me and moved my head with her foot. "And _you._ Not. A Sound." she said fiercly and ran up the stairs quickly, locking the door behind her.

I listened quietly as Irina answered the door. The walls were thin, so I could hear everything that went on. It was Edward. Edward was looking for _me._ At that moment, I knew it. If Edward managed to rescue me like the hero he always seemed to be – there was to be no more lies. No more hiding, no more tricks, no more staying away. I had to be honest with him. As much as I liked to lie to myself, I just couldn't stay away from Edward anymore. I _needed_ him.

It seemed pretty obvious that he could see past Irina's little facade now. I should have realized before. The 'Irina' he was dating was the Irina I called a sister. I was too caught up in my own emotions to tell. Stupid.

As stupid as I was, no matter how much pain was escalating throughout my body, I tried to make a run for it.

I kicked George where it hurts and scrambled to get up to the top of the stairs.

"Ow! You stupid bitch!" he growled, clutching his balls and then launching after me..

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed, trying to hold onto the stairs as he dragged me back down.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed out, pleading to Edward.

George eventually got me on the ground and punched me so hard that I fell to the ground, my head hurting.

"Now, you listen here. You're never escaping. Little Eddie boy can't save you now. We'll keep you here forever and you'll die a _slow, excruciating death._ And there's nothing you can do about it," he whispered lowly, venom in his voice. He truly meant it.

I swallowed down some saliva and spat it out on his face. If there was any way of showing my hatred and disgust for anyone, that was it.

George looked at me with a look so angry that it would have terrified even Irina.. I think. He pursed his lips and then his hard hand met my already beaten up face.

Irina's heels started clacking down the stairs after she opened the door to the basement. I was so focused on George that I hadn't noticed Irina say goodbye to Edward. All hope was gone. Nobody was going to save me.

"What happened?" Irina asked George furiously.

"She tried to get away, Irina. Then she spat on my face," he replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, her little boyfriend was at the door. Apparently people around campus are looking for her. If Edward Cullen suspects me, then we have to relocate. We _can't_ let them catch us. It took him major convincing to go away. We'll have to.."

I didn't hear what she said next; she was whispering too low for me to hear. She grabbed my wrist tightly and injected a syringe into my wrist.

"No! Get out of me! Edward, somebody out there! Help!" I screamed out before I passed out from the injection. Hopefully he was still outside and heard me.

"Shut up! We'll have to gag her," Irina said. She wrapped an old teatowel around my mouth tightly.

I screamed against the towel, but it was no use. No sound would come out and pretty soon, I would be falling under the spell of the medication running through my veins.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout out.. Edward?

I heard feet running down the stairs and punches being thrown. Groans, shouts, grunts.

"Bella." I felt cool hands against my cheeks. I looked up and saw Edward, looking at me with worry.

"Edward!" I cried, "you have to help me get out of here. Irina.. she's my sister.. evil. Help me get out of here. Get the police!"

"Shh, shh. It's okay." He lifted me up effortlessly, away from the fighting.

I briefly saw Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. What were they doing here?

I laid my head against Edward's chest, basking in his body for warmth. I trusted him to take care of this and of me. _I was safe._

Those were the last words before I fell unconscious.

I woke up tovoices.

"It doesn't matter. You two shouldn't have followed. You could have gotten hurt."

"Edward, we knew something was going to happen. What would you have done if there was just you three to fight?"

"Yes, Edward. Just be happy we helped and they're far away where they belong."

"I know. I just.. I don't know what I would've done if.."

The voice that sounded like an angel stopped talking. Was it crying? I didn't want it to cry.

I tried to speak, but it just came out as a groan.

"Bella?" Six voices asked at once.

I tried to open my eyes and the image came up all fuzzy. I blinked my eyes several times and finally the image came much clear this time.

I was in a white room. A hospital, I figured. I was in a hospital gown and there were annoying monitors going _beep, beep, beep. _On either side of me were Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and.. Carlisle?

"Carlisle.. what are you doing here?" I rasped out, coughing on my own scratchy voice.

Edward immediately went to the water filter, pouring some in a cup and handing it to me.

I drank the whole cup and thanked Edward. He smiled in return.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked as Edward took my hand in his.

"Fine, I guess. Sore. Weak. Tired. What happened?" I asked, lying against my pillow.

"Edward and the rest of us rescued you from that woman Irina's place. He had just got you in his car and you passed out," Alice explained.

"You had several cuts and bruises along your whole body, Bella. We had to sedate you and you were unconscious for a while. We'll keep you in here for another couple of days. She hurt your body pretty bad. You weren't in the best shape when you arrived here," Carlisle said.

"Oh.. well, thanks. I guess?" I said and the rest of the room chuckled.

"You're welcome, Bella. Your parents and the police were informed. George and Irina were both sent to psychiatric wards. Different ones, of course. They will probably be there for a very long time," Carlisle assured me.

I nodded, a confirmation I was listening.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some patients to check on," Carlisle smiled, kissed my forehead and left the room.

"We're going to go now, Bella. Leave you and Edward to talk. Do you need anything?" Rosalie asked.

"No. Thanks, Rose." I smiled which everyone returned as they left the room.

"Wow." I sighed, closing my eyes. Relieved to have some peace at last. Edward was still in the room with me, but with him it was always peaceful.

I opened my eyes again, looking at his pained face.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked, stroking his hand.

"Me?" he whispered. "Am _I_ okay? After what _you_ went through? How can you think of me at a time like this?"

"Edward.. I care about you. I love you. Of course I care how you're feeling. I don't want you to be sad."

"You.. what?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah.. see, in the basement, when I was there.. there was only one thing I thought of; you. I only wanted to be with you. I was hoping that you would somehow rescue me. I was hoping for another chance to be with you, to let you know how much I really do love you. I took my time with you for granted.. I didn't realize it until then. And I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everything." I sobbed.

"Shh, shh Bella. It's okay." he whispered, kissing my hand.

"I just.. I want to tell you what happened. With my parents over Christmas. About Irina. I want to tell you about it as soon as I have the energy to."

"It's okay, you don't have to. But I'll always listen when you want me to. I'll always be here. Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Edward.. can you do something for me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Anything." he said straight away.

"Climb into the bed with me? I just.. I need to be close to you. I need to be held."

He nodded wordlessly, climbing into the bed with me. He wrapped the blanket around us both and brought an arm around my waist, melding my body to his, holding me lovingly. Just what I needed.

We held each other silently, his head buried in my neck. His arms wrapped in mine, stroking them soothingly.

He kept whispering words of love in my ear, telling me that everything would be alright.

And it would be. I knew it.

Throughout my stay in the hospital, I told him everything. I told him about my parents, which shocked him. He was angry that my parents had somehow brainwashed me and how he wished that he would have figured it out and proven me otherwise. He said he hated his foolish actions before Christmas. How if none of it had ever happened then I could have gone home with him and his family for the holidays. But what's done is done. I told him about Irina; start to finish. He was annoyed I never told him originally that I had a sister, but he understood. He was pissed about Irina, he wanted something worse done, as did I. I finally fessed up about my eating disorder; how it's on and off. He listened, he understood. We know it's on the back burner. But it could start up again at any minute. He would pay attention, help me through the motions I'm most likely to go through.

We forgave each other. We kissed, we made up. Everything was perfect. Edward and I were back together. The way it should be. Edward and Bella. Together. The thought made me smile.

* * *

_Aww. They're happy. But for how long? LEMON NEXT CHAPTER, FINALLY._

_But I leave tonight, so no new chapter until I get back. I'll miss you guys. -hug-_

_REVIEW! XD_


	35. Soulmates

**Okaaaay. So, I'm still on vacation. But I got bored and wrote a really quick and short chapter. It's unedited. I will edit it when I get back this Sunday. Enjoy. ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

_Four months later..._

"Edward, that was so nice. Really. A nice picnic and walk on the beach is just what I needed." I smiled at my boyfriend, hugging his chest as we walked back up to our dorm.

"Even though we got run off the beach by cops?" he teased.

"Even so. I'm glad it was with you. But next time, we should check the opening times. You know, just in case."

He laughed in response and shook his head out of humour.

The last four months have been.. splended. To say the least. It was now nearing the end of the school year, which meant I had the whole summer to spend with Edward. Not my parents. Not me all alone. Just us. Edward and Bella. We were one. Nothing could tear us apart.

Edward had surprised me this evening with a nice picnic on the beach. We took a walk, dipping our feet in the water. And then Edward pushed me in, thinking he was being funny. Little did he know, that I could be even more comedic than he was. So I pushed him in and he screamed like a baby from the cold water. I know they say a lot of laughter leads to crying; but it was just perfect. I was and am happy. Loving life. The way it should be.

"Okay, we need to get out of these wet clothes." Edward said, gesturing to us both as we stepped inside.

"Yeah. My dress is so wet, it's practically see through." I laughed.

And those were the magic words that sprung it. Edward looked down at me, his eyes going dark. They were filled with obvious lust as he looked me up and down. My soaking wet dress clinging to my body very tightly.

"Edward?" I asked unsurely and then he sprung towards me, flipped me over on my bed and started attacking my neck with wet kisses.

"Bella.. Bella.. oh, Bella." he mumbled against my neck.

I pushed on his chest and rolled him over, climbing on top of him.

"Edward.. you don't not know.. how bad I want you right now." I said, raising my dress over my head and threw it across the floor.

"Bella!" he whimpered. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. Does this bother you?" I asked, trailing my bra strap suggestively down my shoulder.

"Bella." he said firmly, grabbing a hold of my hips.

"What?" I asked innocently, "I thought you would like this. Like me. But if you don't want to -"

I started climbing off the bed and retrieve my dress when he pulled me back rather forcefully.

"I never said that I didn't want to. I just want to make sure.. that you're sure."

"Edward," I said stroking his cheek softly, "I've never wanted anything else. You light up a part of me inside. I want to be whole with you, feel you skin to skin. I love you, and I want you.. so much."

"You read my mind." he smirked and then pulled me in for a deep kiss.

No other words were spoken. We knew what we both needed; each other. We were ready. No doubts and no insecurities.

We quickly rid of our clothes, throwing them in all directions across the room.

Finally, he laid me against my pillows, looking me deep in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes. But there is just.. one thing."

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm on birth control, but I'd rather you wear a condom. Full protection. I don't want any mini Bella and Edward's popping out anytime soon."

He slapped his forehead as if he had just forgotten something. In this case, he had. He quickly slipped it on and mounted on top of me again.

"This might hurt." he said apologetically.

"I know. But as long as I'm with you - I'll be okay." I smiled and he nodded, smiling back.

I clenched my nails into the bare skin of his arm as he pushed inside me. He was trying to go slow and I appreciated that. He waited for me to adjust to the size and I gave him the okay to go again.

Soon, instead of the pain; I was able to feel pleasure. Being one with Edward. I begged for him to push harder and he happily complied. We rocked together in synchronization. We were together. We were soulmates. We were one.

I felt it when I cried out in harmony with Edward that we were to be together, forever. Noone else could ever make me feel this way. And I wouldn't want them to. Edward was the one.

We were both sticky from the sweat as Edward rolled us under the sheets and spooned us together.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me sweetly, kissing my forehead.

"Perfect."


	36. Calm Before The Storm

**AN - I'm baaack. So, who missed me? I got back a week ago, but with jetlag, personal stuff.. you understand the delay. I had a wonderful time on vacation and hope to go back in March. Due to a guy. -swoon-.. For those of you who were concerned - last chapter was NOT the last. Broken Promises has three more chapters to go after this plus an epilogue. I apologize for not being able to respond to some of your reviews. There were just sooo many emails. I'm not lying. But I read them and I love, adore and appreciate every single one. I've said time and time again - the fact that you're still with me, reading this** **and enjoying it.. it makes me unbelievably happy. I've gained so much from this story; personally and.. well, almost professionally? You guys have made me believe that I'm actually good at this, and I thank you for that. If I never have the time to review - just to know that I love and appreciate every single one of you.**

**I also started a new fanfiction called Bella in Wonderland, which I would LOVE for you guys to check out and maybe give me some feedback? It's different than anything I've done. It's like Alice in Wonderland with a twist. I thought of the plot last year and only now started to work on it.**

**Last thing - did you notice we passed the mark? I've been working on Broken Promises for a year now. WOW. It doesn't seem like that. Once again, thank you, guys.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously on Broken Promises;_

_Bella went back to her parents house for Christmas which nearly very ended in killing her. Coming back to Chicago, she came back as a zombie, abiding her parents' wishes to be under her rule. Edward and co. were concerned but there was not much in which they could do. Bella isolates herself and eventually starts to feel people following her. One night on the way home from the library, she is captured by the stalker/secret admirer. It is indeed Irina, her thought dead sister, seeking revenge. And Jorge/George, her classmate who had joined Irina. They torture Bella. Edward and co. figure out with Angela and Tanya's help where Bella is. They rescue her and get her to hospital. Irina is placed in a mental institution. Bella and Edward talked, and forgave each other._

_

* * *

  
_

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I whispered into Edward's ear.

"Oh, hush and smile. It will be fun," he whispered back, seeming half amused.

Edward, the gang and I had finished all of our classes at this year of college. As a celebration of the end year; they were holding a dance. And just my luck – Edward had made Alice kidnap me to her parents' house and held me hostage while her, Rosalie and Esme all did my hair and make-up. Attempting to make me look 'pretty' as I had called it in my mind.

When I walked down the steps, Edward's face was pretty much expressionless. He only had one expression and to be honest, it looked like a fish. He took my hand, kissed it and placed a corsage on my wrist. He told me that since I never went to my own, this could be like our own prom. It was sweet of him to think of me like that.

His parents, of course, took pictures and aww'ed at every moment; calling us the "perfect couple". That was far from true – neither of us were perfect. But if Edward's parents thought that.. then, I would be that for them. Anything to make them happy.

Edward had somehow got me out of the house in a blue dress which, for some reason, he could not stop looking at. He managed to talk Alice out of giving me high heels to wear, so I was allowed to wear my black chucks. I would probably look out of place within the gorgeous girls with revealing dresses and expensive stiletto's, but I don't care. I'm already clumsy enough without those and my feet are more comfy in sneakers anyway.

"Alright, let's do this," I said confidentally and grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and pulling him forward as I marched up to the door of the gym.

"Eager, aren't we?" he chuckled at me, never faltering in his step.

"Not really. Just ready to get this over with." I sighed, pushing our way through the doors.

We were greeted with a flashy disco ball, fluroscent lights swimming in all directions. Our peers were dancing to the up-beat music and, as I expected, all the girls wore flashy dresses and killer heels.

"You okay?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm good. Apart from the fact that you are trying to kill me! You know I can't dance, right?"

"Bella. Relax. It's all in the leading," he said, smirking and took his hand in mine, leading me over to the side where our friends were.

"Bella! You made it!" Alice jumped up, hugging me. "I'm glad to see that Edward didn't have to drag you out of our house."

"Almost." Edward smirked and feigned hurt when I smacked him on the chest.

I took a seat beside Alice, and Edward took the one vacant next to me.

We talked amongst ourselves for a while, and everybody tried to get me up and dancing everytime a good song came on. I politely refused, saying I was waiting for the right 'moment'. I was lying. I was just secretly hoping that I could get away with it all night and escape dance free.

Edward was just trying to persuade me to dance for what felt like the twentieth time when I was surprised by the girl who came up to our table.

"Hailey!" I jumped up in surprise. Edward turned around, his face smiling with delight.

"Hey guys," she said, sitting down opposite us. "What's up?"

"What's _up?_ Where have you been, girl?" Edward asked, giving her a brief hug across the table.

Hailey, Edward's best childhood friend, had drifted away from the group ever since I entered my 'zombie-like' period. We just hadn't seen her around ever since. I knew that Hailey and Jacob has broke up and they each went their seperate ways. Jacob was still friends with us; now taking a nice girl called Vanessa. But we had heard nothing about Hailey.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, guys. I've just been busy with school.. and my new boyfriend, Josh. See, he's over there, talking to Tyler Crowley," she said, pointing towards the drinks table.

"Oh, that guy. Isn't he a transfer from someplace down the south?" I asked.

"Yeah, Louisiana. See, that's the thing.. I've been distant these past couple of months because I'm planning on enrolling at LSU with him in the fall," Hailey said dreamily.

"Are you serious, Hails? What are we going to do without our quirky bodyguard?" Edward teased.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find some way of surviving," Hailey teased back.

"Well, we're sure gonna miss you, kid. Don't forget to write, eh?"

"Yeah, Hailey. In the short while that I've known you.. I've grown to like you. I'll miss you, too." I said as I stood up with Edward and hugged her.

"Me too, Bella. Take care of this big guy for me, will you?" she smirked, poking Edward in the chest.

"Will do." I smiled.

We hugged her one last time before she started to get teary eyed and walked to her boyfriend and they left. I guess they had some packing to do. Or, she did, anyways. I would miss her. We all would.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward, hugging his chest.

"Yeah," he sighed, resting his forehead upon mine, "I'm just going to miss her. You never really saw how much she means to me. You guys never really got to hang out much. However.. there is one thing that would uplift my spirits."

"And what is that?" I asked, my cheek resting against his chest.

"A dance." he smirked, knowing he had already won.

"Fine," I sighed. "_One_ dance." I glared at him as he pulled me towards the dance floor.

Just my luck, a slow song came on. A ballad. _Unbeautiful_ by Lesley Roy.

"I guess you're just in luck," Edward teased as he placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I started to sway to the music with Edward guiding me. Dancing was not hard, as long as he was with me. With Edward, I didn't need to worry about making a fool out of myself. With him, I felt like I was flying mid-air. Peaceful. Happy. Light. Free.

"This is nice," I said, letting my voice breathe softly against his neck.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad. And just think, we have plenty of moments like this to look forward to in the future," he said back, rubbing my shoulder tenderly.

After a few moments, the slow song stopped only to be followed by a fast, up-tempo song.

I pulled away from Edward reluctantly, gazing up into his eyes and he already knew that our dancing time was over. For now, anyways.

"You want to leave?" he shouted over the loud music.

I nodded my head in reply.

He took my hand in his and led me out of the hall. We waved goodbye to our friends as we exited. They were having too much fun to care about our leaving.

We walked outside in the cold Chicago air, circling the block a few times. Finally, we settled down on a cement bench that gave us a perfect view of the college we were enrolled in.

"What a year we've had, huh?" Edward sighed, staring up at the campus. "So traumatic, so _dramatic._ I can honestly say that this been the most best time of my life. We've had our ups and downs, but we made it," he finished, taking his hand in mine.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Edward Cullen," I said, my voice trembling a tiny bit.

Walking through the cold and sitting in it is two different things. Once you're in a sleeveless dress and sitting on a cold cement bench in the most windy city of America; cold starts to hit you.

"Here," Edward said, taking off his jacket.

"Edward, no. I'm not taking your jacket." I said, moving away.

"Bella. For once in your life, stop being so stubborn. You need this jacket more than I do. Or else you'll end up like a popsicle and I don't want to be the one to explain to my _father_ that I allowed you to get hypothermia."

I sighed. He won, _again_. Sneaky Adonis.

I complied, unwilling, and took his jacket. Allowing him to wrap it around my shoulders and I stuck my arms through the large sleeves. I was instantly warm.

"Thanks," I mumbled, snuggling against the jacket.

"No problem," he said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Bella.."

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"You.. with you.. you _are_ my life now. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in it. I may seem obsessive and attached to you, but I just feel.. if you weren't in my life – I would have no reason to live. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. I love you, too, too much."

"Edward -"

"No. Let me finish.." he said, sitting up straight and facing me. "Bella, before you; my life had no meaning. All those girls could never even measure up to you. To how you make me feel. It's like I was dead.. and you woke me up. You brought me back to life. And now I'm _living_. I have this aspiration for life that I never had before. I love having you in my life. Even when we're fighting, even when you bend my book covers, even when you leave those damn water bottles all over the room," he broke off with a chuckle, "I still love it, deep down. I love those irritating moments as much as the amazing ones. There is not one part of you that I do not love."

Edward's voice spoke with love and wisdom beyond his years. His statement spoke every true thing that _I_ was feeling inside.

And then he let go of me and got to one knee on the ground, looking into my eyes with dark irises.

"Isabella Swan. I love and cherish every single thing about you. You are my hope, my dreams, my life. There is not one part of you that I'm not in love with. I want to spend every single moment with you. And if you grant my request, which I hope you will, you will make me the most happy man on earth. I know that's what every guy says, but trust me – no single boy or man on the planet can come close to my feelings right now. I will promise to love you each and every single day of the rest of our lives. Even when you're disgusting and sick, even when you bitch about getting your wisdom teeth out, even when you're bloated with our child, even when you're wrinky and old with me – I will love you until my dying day. So, Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I blinked back a few tears, wiping them roughly from my face before I gave my answer. It was an answer so obvious but so true. I could barely hold it on.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will marry you, Edward Cullen!" I practically screamed, knocking him over as I jumped into his arms.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I said, pressing my lips to his.

"Not as much as I love you, Bella Swan." he said, kissing me back. His happy tears melding with mine.

xoxoxoxox

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Esme's dear voice whisper as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. Sorry, Esme. I couldn't sleep and I was feeling quite peckish, so I decided to hijack your Ben & Jerry's." I smiled apologetically.

"That's what it's there for," she chuckled, "I was just wondering what you were doing up at this late hour. After the day you've had, I'd have thought you'd be fast asleep. It is after four in the morning."

"I guess I'm just too happy to sleep." I said, admiring my engagement ring and smiling.

"I still can't believe that you're going to be my daughter-in-law. After what you've been through, you _deserve_ happyness. And, I know your mother wasn't the.. kindest to you, and I wouldn't want to try to replace your mother in any way.."

"Just say it, Esme," I teased and she chuckled.

"I just want you to know that you have a mother in me. Even though Edward is my son, I still want you to feel like you can come to me with anything. Boy troubles, cravings, shopping.. anything. I want you to know that I am here for you, as a parent. I already think of you as my own daughter."

"Oh, Esme." I whispered, hugging her, trying to fight the tears back.

That was possibly the _sweetest_ thing that anyone had ever said to me before. My own parents didn't even think of me as their daughter, but my fianceé's mother did. Words cannot describe the emotions that were running through me at that moment, until..

"That goes for me, too," Carlisle said, entering the kitchen. "I know we've barely begun to know you, but you are too good for our son. You are a one in a million, Bella. To be treated the way you have been treated.. that ends now. We are _both_ here for you. We love you as our own and only want the best happiness for you. Whether you stay with Edward or not, and I'm sure you will, we will _always_ be here for you. No matter what."

Esme and Carlisle both hugged and kissed me on the forehead. At the moment, I felt loved. I knew that we were a family. Nothing could break us apart.


	37. Break In

**Hiiiiii again. ;D New chapter, yay.**

**So, who here has seen Little Ashes? I FINALLY (after two long years of waiting) saw it last night. It was the most amazing movie I've seen in a long time. I bawled my eyes out at the end. I want to get some books on Salavador Dalí. I mean, I wanted to before.. but now I'm even more intrigued.**

**I will be posting the next two chapters closer together. You'll see why.**

**Edited by Jamie. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Life was.. perfect. Nothing could mess my life up.

I was still in bed, fully aware that it was leaning on toward the afternoon. Smiling to myself, I slid my hand from my cheek down to my stomach. You could barely tell there was anything there. Some would think I've gained a few pounds. But I knew the real reason. As did Edward and his family.. no, _our_ family. It was unexpected, but amazing all at the same time. Carlisle and Esme insisted on providing everything that we may need.

Now six months since the proposal, Edward and I were still as close as then. We were now more in love than ever. We had learned to trust and love each other more unconditionally as time grew on. We helped each other with our obstacles; I had learnt to control my cutting. He made me promise not to do it anymore. He kissed my arms every day, kissing my now fading marks. Of course, I had relapsed once or twice. But who doesn't when they're going cold turkey? He wasn't mad at me and was there for me throughout it.

My thoughts were interruped by a long knocking at the door. _Maybe if I ignore them, they'll just go away,_ I thought. The banging never stopped. They seemed really insistent for someone to answer the door. Nobody was in the house. Edward and Alice were having sibling bonding time. Carlisle was at work and Esme was shopping.

Sighing, I carefully slid myself out from under the covers and hopped off the bed. Walking down the stairs, I ran my hand through my hair roughly. The banging on the door only got louder and harder.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" I yelled.

Not to be harsh, but they just didn't seem like they were going to stop. I was getting a headache from the loud noise.

I pulled the door open and was certainly surprised to see who the knocker was.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, moving to close the door.

"Hold on just a second, Bella," she said, blocking the door with her foot. "I just wanted to wish you congratulations."

"On?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Your baby, silly girl! Your boyfriend's mother told us the good news," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she wants us all to be happy together, silly! Now, why don't you let me in so we can talk?" she said, still smiling.

"No.. I don't think that's such a good idea." I said, standing behind the door.

"Now, you listen you little brat – you better let me in or else," she growled.

"Or else what? Esme will be back soon. And so will Edward and his sister." I said, trying to close the door.

"Oh," she laughed. "You'll find that Esme will have missed her bus because somebody might have told her the wrong times. And, your little _boyfriend_? Well, who would want to come home to _you_? Now let me inside, I'm going to terminate that little termite inside you," was the last thing she said before I saw Charlie smash through the door and pick me up, running towards the car.

"No! Get the fuck off of me! Help! Somebody!" I screamed out before they gagged me with a scarf and threw me in the back of the trunk of their car.

I had no way out. They locked it. I pushed and thumbed with all of my might, but it wouldn't come undone.

They had gone _too far_ this time. What the fuck were they thinking? Showing up at Edward's house, barging in, kidnapping me.. throwing me in a fucking trunk for fuck's sake.

I felt the car move and casually pick up speed. I didn't know where we were going. A motel, maybe? They didn't live in Chicago, so were on earth were they taking me? And who was going to save me?

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime of pondering my own thoughts, the car pulled to a stop. The truck opened and I saw Charlie with a big, black cover. Before I knew it, he forcefully wrapped me up in it and tugged me over his shoulder, running with me inside.

I always thought Charlie was the only sane one in our family. I guess I was wrong. He was just as fucked up as she was.

He stopped walking finally and dropped me down on the floor. I tangled myself out of the sheet and looked around my surroundings. Of course, it was a cheap motel room. Wallpaper scrapping off the wall, a messy bed.

I could only imagine the reasons that they had brought me here. _To teach me a lesson._

"Ow!" I slumped to the floor in pain as I felt a kick in my pain.

"Shut up, Isabella! This is all for your own good. We're teaching you a lesson, dear," Renee said, stroking my face.

"Bella, don't you see?" Charlie said, grabbing my hair painfully. "We can't let something like you into the world. Don't you see the damage you have done? To your mother, to me? To _Irina_?"

"Irina? This is about Irina? You know what the fuck she did to me. Why are you punishing me for this?!" I cried at them.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you ever learn that this is _all_ your fault. It was a mistake having you. All you ever did was bring wrong and evil into the world. And to bring an infant from the source of that?" Renee snarled.

"Why the fuck are you two so cruel? What the fuck did I ever do to you? Why can't you ever just leave me alone?" I sobbed.

I barely heard them say anything else as I let myself become numb to the tears and pain circulating throughout my body.

That's when I saw it. Under the bed. A gun.

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Alice, it is positively unhealthy for anyone to shop as much as you do." I sighed as we pulled into our garage.

"Oh, hush, brother. If it's for Bella, you know your pain doesn't matter. Now come on, let's go inside and show her everything we bought." Alice grinned and skipped out the car.

I smiled to myself. My sister had an infinite amount of energy. I wonder how Jasper ever kept up with her. As much as I say that I hate her endless energy and her hyper-active, bubbly personality; I have to say, I wouldn't want her any other way. She was the best sister I could ask for.

"Uh, Edward?" Alice called as I got out of my car.

"What is it, Alice?" I called, opening the trunk.

"You should come here." she said, sounding worried.

I ran up the steps, wondering what could be going on. It wasn't like Alice to sound like that.

Then I saw it. The door was practically ripped off its hinges. There were glasses knocked over, broken. It looked like a break in, and a struggle, at that.

That could only mean..

"Bella!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, running up to our bedroom.

She wasn't there. The sheets were all tangled, so she had obviously gotten up by herself.

I ran into every room. All the bedrooms, bathrooms, the study, the kitchen, the garden. She was nowhere. I called her on her cell, only to find it ringing in our bedroom.

I collapsed to the ground, running my hands through my hair. I felt Alice come up behind me, and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Where is she?" I whispered.

"I don't know, Edward. You don't think.."

"Think what?" I asked, looking up at her.

"That maybe.. her Mom?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Her Mother is most certainly is capable of that. But why would she do this now?" I whispered darkly.

"Well.. I know that Mom sent a letter to Bella's old address, telling her parents that Bella is pregnant," Alice said, biting her lip.

"She.. _what?_" I seethed.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I only found out after she sent it," she said, raising her hands up in the air.

"It's not your fault, Alice. Why the _fuck_ would she do that? She knows what they put Bella through!" I shouted, unable to control my voice or emotions.

When Bella was concerned – especially with her parents – I barely kept my emotions in check.

"That's it," I said and walked to the phone, picking it up in my steel grip.

"What are you going to do, Edward?" she asked, seemingly nervous.

"Something I should have done a long time ago; Call the cops."


	38. They're Never Going To Stop

**A/N: FF fails right now, yeah? I can't reply to reviews at the moment, it won't let me. D: I think it's gone now, though.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. And don't hunt me down. It's got one chapter left to go after this and then an epilogue. Make sure to review! ;]  
**

**Kudos to Jamie for beta'ing.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV:**

There were police all over my house; on the search for Bella.

Since she was already involved in an abduction case where she was the abductee, the police were working harder than they would if I had just told them an ordinary girl was missing. Trust my Bella to get abducted twice. But this was no joke and I knew that.

My family and friends were by my side, comforting me. Telling me that it would be all right and Bella would be in my arms pretty soon.

"Edward Cullen?" a police officer called my name.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, standing up immediately.

"We found a lead. We've tracked Renee Swan's credit card details and she very recently bought a room for two in a motel in the bad part of town. We figure we're going to go and take a look."

"That's great! So great," I exclaimed happily and then started seriously, "I'm going with you."

"No, son," an officer cut in, "it's too dangerous. If she's anything like that Irina girl.."

"_Please._ Bella is carrying my child. Who knows what damage has been done to her? _She needs me._"

"Fine." He sighed. "But do _not_ do anything unless we say," he ordered and I nodded in return.

I would do whatever it took to get Bella back and safe in my arms.

I was in the back of a police van with the other officers within ten minutes. I barely heard what they were talking about or the words of wisdom and comfort that they offered me. I was only concerned with one thing: getting my Bella back.

* * *

**BPOV:**

"No, get the fuck off me!" I screamed as Charlie pulled on my hair and Renee was repeatedly pounding a hard rope on my legs.

"Shut the fuck up and be a good girl!" she growled.

I finally complied and allowed my body to take the beating over and over. My body becoming numb.

"There's a good girl." Charlie soothed, stroking my hair.

I took this as a sign of him settling down and I used it to my advantage. I headbutted him using the back of my head. From what I heard, it sounded like he fell back upon Renee, leading her to fall down.

I scrambled across the room on my hands and knees, crawling to the bed. I reached under it, searching for the tiny metal weapon. I almost cried with joy when my hand met the cool metal.

"Why you little.." I heard Renee growl, coming at me.

I took the gun in both of my hands and stood up, ignoring the shaking of my legs.

"Not another step," I said, aiming the gun at both of them.

"Now, hold on just a minute, Isabella." Renee said, holding her palms up in the air.

"No! You hold on a minute! All my life, you two have treated me like dirt. You hurt me, you humiliated me, you abused me. _You_ are the reason I never had any friends, _you_ are the reason I didn't think I could ever love again, _you_ are the reason I have marks all over my arms. And when I tried to get away from you.. you brainwashed the cops with your filthy fake little smile! You have always been psycho assholes to me! And whenever I tried to have the least bit of happiness, you had to ruin it!" I screamed at both of me.

I was hysterical, and I knew it. But I didn't care. I didn't care as I shouted at them, tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't bother to stop them.

"We only did it for your own good, honey." Charlie said, trying to calm me down.

"No! No you didn't! Stop it, stop it right now! Stop lying!" I cried, backing away from them.

"You two are a bunch of liars. And now, you are finally getting what you deserve." I said, without emotion.

I did it. I curled my shaking fingers on the trigger and fired three clean shots into my mother's heart.

She fell to the ground, her hands clutching her heart as the blood dripped out. She would be dead within minutes.

And now, for the next one. I pointed the gun at my dear father. The person I _thought_ was good. But no, he wasn't. He was just a _liar_.

"Bella.. no, please don't," he begged me. Pleading for his life. "You know I've always loved you. More than your own mother. Please, let's talk about this."

"There's nothing left to talk about." I said, then shot him down to the ground.

Over, and over, and over. He, too, sank to the ground. His body trembled as he choked, trying to get some air. But no. No air was to come. It would be sinking below him. He, too, would be joined with my mother.

And then it hit me. I had killed.. or in a few minutes, _will_ have killed two people. But, self defence isn't murder. But the cops didn't believe me back in Forks. Why would they believe me here? There was only one way out. And I knew it.

**EPOV:**

"Did you hear that?" one of the cops asked.

"Hear what?" another one asked.

"It sounded like a gun shot."

My heart went into overdrive. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. She'll be okay. She _has_ to be okay. She is my life.

Finally, we pulled up and the cops filed out one by one. They told me to stay behind, but I didn't.

"Edward, we told you not to -"

"I don't _care_. She's my girl and I want to see for sure she's alright."

The cops all sighed in unison, and carried on towards the door. One of the cops had called the hotel and got the room number beforehand.

Bill, one of the cops, knocked on the door. Once, twice, three times. No answer. So they went into cool cop mode and bust through the door.

"Bella!" I shouted as I saw her standing over two bodies.

There was blood all over the floor and she was holding a gun in her hand. She looked like.. total crap. I could only imagine what she had been through.

"Don't move!" she screamed as I started to move toward her and she pointed the gun at me.

"Bella, it's me." I said, placing a hand over my chest. "It's me, Edward. Your fiancée. I won't hurt you. You know this."

"I said don't move!" she screamed again.

"Bella, honey. What happened? What happened here?" I asked.

"It was their fault. All their fault. They just wouldn't stop.. they had it coming." she started to laugh in a cruel, cackling laughter and then shouted, "they had it coming!"

"Who? Who are these people?"

"You know them. The most fantastic parents ever! They wanted to destroy me.. destroy the baby. But no, I wouldn't let them. They can't!"

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down." I tried soothing her.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down, Cullen!" she shouted, still aiming the gun at me.

"It's all done now," she whispered, "they'll bring no more fear into my heart. I just realized that.. they wouldn't stop. As long as they were alive, they would _never stop_. So, I had to kill them. And.. that, is an offense. It's _illegal_. So, I can go to jail and never see you or my baby again."

"Miss Swan, it doesn't work that way," one of the police officer's intervened.

"Don't you tell me how it works that way! You never did anything for me! Police are supposed to serve and protect. But why didn't you ever protect _me_?" she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella.. they didn't know. Please, just put the gun down."

"No, Edward! You don't _see_. I can't bring terror in the world anymore. I can leave you, you can get a normal girl for yourself. You won't have a pull anymore. You will be free."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Edward, I love you. I love you so, so, so much. More than any of us can bear. You are everything to me. Meeting you was the best thing that could happen to me. You changed me, loved me. I love you so much. That's why I have to do this," she said quietly, raising the gun to her temple.

"Bella.."

"Goodbye, Edward. I love you. Forever."

"_Bella, NO!"_

Bang.


	39. I Love You

**Your responses: WOW, GUYS. Let me just say, I totally saw those coming. I realize that it was a shock and Bella can't die, blah blah. But it had to be done. I'll explain next chapter.**

**This chapter was a very easy, yet hard one to write. I cried while writing it. And although, I met get shocked and angry reactions.. I'm glad it's this way. I'm proud of this chapter. I really am.**

**Review replies are down at the minute, but please still review. I'll get back to you as soon as they're back up. Please review. I love to know what you think.**

**The song for this chapter is Cat Power - Sea of Love. Listen to it. Especially throughout the last half of the chapter. I had it on repeat while I was writing it.**

**Epilogue and Playlist will be up within the coming week.**

**Off Story news: I get my exam results tomorrow, yay! :D cross your fingers for me, bb's.**

**This was edited by Jamie. **

**Enough rambling on my part. READ.**

**

* * *

  
**

Black. Black. Black. That was all I could see. _Black_. It did not help that _her_ favourite colour was black. She said it changed, but mostly it remained black. 'Black is the colour of my soul', she would sometimes whisper to me, afraid of herself. But I knew better. Knew that there was not one dark thing inside her. The only dark thing was her chocolate brown eyes and her beautiful auburn hair.

_No. _I told myself. _I could not let myself think about her,_ I thought.

I was strong at the funeral. I managed to only shed a few tears, then wept them away in a few staggered breaths before anyone saw. My voice shook during my speech, but I remained strong. I _had_ to be strong. Even though I didn't want to be. All I wanted was my Bella back.

But that would never happen now and I knew it. They tried to save her, but it was no use. Bella's body was just that determined to leave. She took all the bullets and left not one to help me after.

It was hard; leaving the emergency room. Leaving the hospital. Packing up her things. Planning the funeral. Saying goodbye. By some miracle, I didn't pounce on the casket. I didn't hug her cold, still body to mine and cry into her pale cheek; asking for her to come back to me.

If I could go back and change things; I would. I would have never left her on her own. That was a mistake on my part. I wanted to always keep her safe. And I couldn't even do _that_.

Family, friends, and even doctors suggest I go to a therapist. I said no. Why would I want to talk about my feelings with someone I barely know? Share all these feelings, emotions, memories about Bella that I only want to hold onto for myself.

No. No, I would never. Nothing could help me. The love of my life was gone, and I was here.

'I'm sorry for your loss', I heard over and over again. Sad faces shaking my hands, grasping my shoulder, hugging me closely. Like they even knew who she was. Like they cared. If they cared so much, they would have done something. Locked her parents away. Helped her somehow. But, no. Nobody understood. Nobody got her like I did. They didn't understand how strong she was. All the pain and suffering she had to go through. She was seemingly happy.. until that day.

As much as people gave me their condolences, it never changed. I was just empty inside. Hollow. Dead.

Hanging back in the corner, watching every person in black talk about Bella, I was slowly dying inside. More so than I already was.

"Edward?" my sister said, wrapping an arm around mine.

"Alice." I sighed.

"How are you holding up?" she asked sympathetically.

"Not good. These people.. they're too much to bare. They act like they were Bella's best friend. Like they even _knew_ her."

Alice sighed. "I know. It's heartbreaking. She was my best friend, Edward. I know we weren't as close as you and her were, but.. I still feel empty inside. I know it will go away soon, but I am sad without her."

"Alice," I said, turning to look at her, "you meant more to Bella than you know. You were a good, best friend to her. She told me herself. As much as she screwed up, you still stood by her side like a good friend."

Alice smiled sadly, looking at nothing on the ground.

"You will move on, Edward. And you will be happier," Alice said, still smiling.

_I don't think so._

"Hey, Alice, I'm going to go upstairs to my room for a break for a little bit. I just need to rest my eyes and get away from these people," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with, or maybe Emmett or Jasper? Or Mom or Dad?" she asked, worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to relax by myself."

"Alright. Well, we're here if you need anything. I'm here for you," she said, hugging me again.

"I know. Thanks, baby sister," I said, hugging her back.

I made my way up the stairs, ignoring the sympathetic looks from the people in the room. I was determined to get out of there as fast I could.

I finally reached my bedroom, locking the door behind me and sliding down to the ground.

_**Do you remember, when we first met?**_

_**That's how I knew.. knew you were my pet.**_

"_Edward!" Alice shouted. "This is your room mate, Bella! Bella, this is my lovable brother, Edward!"_

_Bella. Auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes. Beautiful face. She was positively the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. She was just so.. beautiful._

_I extended my hand, "Nice to meet you, Bella."_

"_You too, Edward." she said, almost hesitantly._

_She didn't need to be afraid of me. I knew my sister had told her of my player ways. But this would change._

_She took my hand in hers, shaking it. I raised our joined hands and brought it to my lips. Kissing her soft, delicate skin._

_I heard her gasp and I chuckled. I was already infatuated with her._

_**I wanna tell you how much I love you.**_

Tears rolled down my face as I remembered our first meeting. The day my life changed forever. Bella.

I got down on my hands and knees, crawling over to my bed. I could barely move. It took everything in me to even crawl. It was like all of my guts had fallen out of my stomach. I was all but a zombie.

Reaching for my bedsheets, I pulled myself on top of my bed. Sinking down into the sheets, allowing myself to be consumed in the last place that I had held my Bella.

The last time we talked, the last time we kissed, the last time we were both happy.

I would never again see those sparkling brown eyes. I would never again feel her burst out into laughter at the most random things. I would never again feel her warm skin against my own warm skin.

I would never see her again. Not in this lifetime, anyways.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out what had been hidden for the past week.

It was sleeky and shiny. Sharp enough, all right. And even better, it wouldn't make any noise as I pierced it into my heart. It was perfect.

I know Bella wouldn't want this for me. After all, the last thing she said was that she wanted for me was to be happy. But I couldn't.. I just _couldn't_ be happy. Not without her. I definitely cannot live in a world where Bella Swan doesn't exist.

Nobody could scarcely imagine the emotional pain I was going through. I knew that it wouldn't subside. She was my life, my heart, my everything.

People may say that I'm just a teenager and I don't know what love is. But I _do_. I was unconditionally in love with her. Nothing could change that. _Nobody_ could change that.

I knew that if our roles were reversed – Bella would have done the same. She felt the same, she knew the same. She always told me that if I died, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

I was quite shocked that I hadn't died from heardbreak yet. The pain running through my heart was just too unbearable.

I slided the knife up my skin and then placed it directly in front of my heart.

Then I said my last words. Similar to the words my love spoke to me.

"I love you, Bella."

Then I stabbed the weapon directly into my heart, letting it pierce through.

I gripped the sheets tightly, trying to take the pain in. _This was all for Bella. I would be with her soon_, I thought to myself.

I poked the blade further deep in, puncturing my heart as best as I could. Further, further, further.

I felt myself slipping away. My hands reluctantly fell from the blade, collapsing onto the bedsheets.

I was barely conscious as my body sunk low and my eyelids shut of their own accord.

"_Bella.."_

"_Yes?" Bella asked, looking up at Edward._

"_You.. with you.. you are my life now. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in it. I may seem obsessive and attached to you, but I just feel.. if you weren't in my life – I would have no reason to live. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. I love you, too, too much."_

"_Edward -"_

"_No. Let me finish.." he said, sitting up straight and facing her. "Bella, before you; my life had no meaning. All those girls could never even measure up to you. To how you make me feel. It's like I was dead.. and you woke me up. You brought me back to life. And now I'm living. I have this aspiration for life that I never had before. I love having you in my life. Even when we're fighting, even when you bend my book covers, even when you leave those damn water bottles all over the room," he broke off with a chuckle, "I still love it, deep down. I love those irritating moments as much as the amazing ones. There is not one part of you that I do not love."_

_Edward's voice spoke with love and wisdom beyond his years. His statement spoke every true thing that she was feeling inside._

_And then he let go of her and got to one knee on the ground, looking into her eyes with dark irises._

"_Isabella Swan. I love and cherish every single thing about you. You are my hope, my dreams, my life. There is not one part of you that I'm not in love with. I want to spend every single moment with you. And if you grant my request, which I hope you will, you will make me the most happy man on earth. I know that's what every guy says, but trust me – no single boy or man on the planet can come close to my feelings right now. I will promise to love you each and every single day of the rest of our lives. Even when you're disgusting and sick, even when you bitch about getting your wisdom teeth out, even when you're bloated with our child, even when you're wrinky and old with me – I will love you until my dying day. So, Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"_

_Bella blinked back a few tears, wiping them roughly from her face before she gave her answer. It was an answer so obvious but so true. She could barely hold it in._

"_Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will marry you, Edward Cullen!" _

"_I love you, Edward Cullen," Bella said, kissing Edward's lips._

"_Not as much as I love you, Bella Swan," he said, kissing her back. His happy tears melding with hers._

_**Come with me, my love, to the sea.. the sea of love.**_

_**I want to tell you how much I love you.**_


	40. Epilogue

**Sorry this took forever get up. It was just.. really hard to write. I originally was going to have it posted yesterday, but my beta fails. And she's sleeping right now and I refuse to wait any longer. I hate making you guys wait, since you've been waiting almost two weeks now. And I'm sorry for that.**

**So, this is it! The last ever chapter of Broken Promises. I'm going to post an Authors Note after this, and then the playlist. So check out those. Be sure to put me on author alert. It's been fun you guys, and I love you all. I hope you will keep reading my stories and that you've enjoyed our enjoy.**

**Oh, for those of you who want to know; I got my results. And I passed two out of four. I failed the other two. I passed English & Math. Go figure, lol.  
**

**Please, for old times sake, _REVIEW! _xD**

**

* * *

  
**

_**EPILOGUE**_

**BELLA'S POV:**

I was only fourteen years old when I was told I was ugly. When I was told that every person in my life hated me and that I would never find love.

I was only seventeen years old when I had my heart broke into a million pieces and was suffering from a depression that noone could see.

And, I was only eighteen years old when I found love. Found a best friend. Found friends who appreciated me for who I am.

I fell in love with Edward Cullen. My only love. My life. My boyfriend. My fiancé. The father of my unborn child. And most of all, my best friend.

Leaving him was the hardest decision that I ever had to make. But I knew that I had to do it. I was foolish, maybe. But at the end of the day, our lives would have been miserable if I had lived. My parents killed my baby. I could feel it in my stomach. Dead. Not moving. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I _had_ gone insane. I most likely would have gone to jail for murder. I wouldn't be able to stand Edward having to face that. And even if I didn't go to jail – there would have been so many courtroom cases and meetings. I couldn't put myself through that pain. I couldn't put _him_ through that pain. Leaving him was the best thing I could do.

And, from the incident with Renee and Charlie – I myself knew that I had already gone insane. And having to live with the pain and the memories? I would most likely suffer from PTSD. I couldn't put that on people.

But, imagine my surprise to find that Edward, in fact, had not been able to move on. When he said that I was his life – he _really_ meant it. I didn't think that he would take his own life. See him break down every night, seeing him almost pouncing on my coffin, seeing him at my funeral procession.. it broke my heart to pieces.

And then to see him lock himself in our.. no, _his_ room and to know what he was going to do.. I wish that I could have _stopped_ him. I would never want him to end his life. Especially for me. What am I; just a tiny fragment of a human being on the planet? And he ends his life for that.

Seeing the tears, the pain in his eyes. The way he held the knife so stealthy in his hand.. he was so sure.

It broke me to see Alice find him there.. lifeless. But, it was like she saw it coming. She did cry, her entire body shaking. And the family, one by one, finding the body.

In the end, they decided to bury our bodies together. Which I and I'm sure, Edward, felt was almost.. _right._

My story didn't start out bright at all. There was pain, torture, humilation, despair, heartbreak. But, near to the end of my story; I was mostly happy. I had found someone I loved.

Sure, it might have ended sourly, but at least now we're together. Nothing will tear us apart. Not even death. Our bodies might be lifeless, but we are not. Edward and I are together. And we'll be together for eternity.

**ALICE'S POV:**

My brother, my sister. Both gone. Bella was not yet my sister-in-law, but I always truly felt that Bella Swan was my sister, despite Edward being my brother.

Bella Swan was the best thing that could have happened to us Cullens. She brought Edward back to us, she brought love and hope to our lives.

Hearing about Bella, about what she had done.. it obviously had shocked me. It was so sudden. If I had known that Renée was planning on coming to our home, I would have never taken Edward out. Shopping would _never_ matter more than anyone's life. Especially our Bella's.

I have no idea what could have been going through Bella's mind that afternoon. I suspect that she just.. lost it. I know, without a doubt, that she would never intentionally cause Edward that kind of pain.

When Edward came back from the scene.. I remember it very well.. he was covered in a dark red. Blood. _Her _blood. I knew it. It was only expecting of anyone who loved their partner as much as Edward did. And after that, he was like a zombie. He barely ate, had no say in planning the funeral, he would remain in his room 24/7.

At the funeral, he was in pain. Anybody who knew him could see that. He was motionless, would only answer when being asked something. And even then, he was barely responsive. At that point, I really didn't see how he was going to cope for much longer. Anyone could see that Bella's absense was slowly, but surely, destroying him.

When he had disappeared to his room and had not come out for hours, that's when I decided to check up on him.

Seeing Edward there.. lying on his sheets, covered in blood.. it broke my heart. Seeing him there.. lifeless, when I had only spoken to him hours ago breathing. After I was screaming and crying my heart out - I checked his pulse, and there was none. My eyes went down to to the knife enclosed in his chest, directly in his heart.

Esme, Emmett and the others had come in at that moment. Emmett tugging me to the side, turning me around and covering my eyes. Not wanting me to see what I had already witness. No girl should have to see her brother like that. But I did.

Emmett was terrified too, I could tell. His breathing was ragged. Soft gasps came from Rosalie and Jasper as they, too, entered the room. Carlisle blessed his face, sinking to his knees.

Jasper ran over to me, hugging me close to his chest and stroking my hair. Taking care of me, like he always was.

Now, standing over the caskets of Bella and Edward who were being buried together.. I get it. I get why he did what he did. He simply could not live without her. They were made for each other. Soulmates. If I was being completely honest – I almost knew that he was going to leave this planet soon after she did. I suppose he thought, with our parents' comfort, that he would be able to be strong and live.. for her. But he just couldn't. With just the bare year that they had known each other – they had touched each others hearts so strongly that one could not live without the other. And I got that. I really understood it.

Watching them being lowered to the ground as a tear escaped my eye, I knew that they were in a safer, better place. Edward was safe with Bella. I knew it. She finally escaped her nightmare. She had so many promises broken to her throughout her whole life. But Edward never broke his promise. His promise to be with her forever. That was not broken.

They were now _together._

**EMMETT'S POV:**

My brother. My little, baby brother. _Gone._

It was my job. My job as his older brother to protect him. Protect him from all the bad hurt in the world, but still make sure he was tough.

And boy, Edward _was_ tough. But I still couldn't stop the hurt coming his way. His birth parents, the girls, Bella. Bella. Bella never hurt him intentionally. But when she left the earth, she hurt him more than anybody ever could. I knew she didn't do it on purpose, we all did. We knew she just couldn't handle it anymore. But I think we all knew that without Bella, Edward lost his strength. His will to live.

Seeing your little brother's lifeless corpse on his bed, when you only saw him hours ago, was the most painful thing I ever had to experience. And I don't even know how Alice dealt with it. I couldn't even protect my baby sister from _that_. I failed them. Maybe if I was a strong enough guy to protect Bella from her parents. Maybe if I was a strong enough brother to protect my siblings from the pain. But I wasn't. I wish I was. I wish that _I_ was the person to find Edward instead of Alice. Happy, little Alice should have never witnessed it. No little girl should. She was far from little, but she was so close to Edward. And for her to see him like that.

Losing Bella hurt. It really did. I loved her like I did my own sister. I would have protected her like she was my own. I knew it was only a matter of time after she died that Edward would crack. He loved her too damn much. It hurts to lose someone, more than anyone can even imagine. Seeing someone happy, alive, their heart beating.. and then hours later, lifeless? You can't even imagine the pain.

I had to guide my Mom, Alice and Rosalie out of the room that day. Their eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. They were hysterical and Jasper, Dad and I couldn't get a single thought through our head about what to do.

Ultimately, as a family, we decided to have them buried together. It's what they would have wanted. It seemed _right_.

We only invited really _close_ family. Meaning just us. No extended family. No people who say they're sorry and that they will be missed. Even though they didn't know them. Just us. Their _real_ family. We're Bella's family, just like Edward is ours.

I felt Rosalie place her hand in mine as the dirt was placed on the coffin, squeezing it reassuringly. Comforting me gently. I was so lucky to have her in my life. I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through it without her.

**ESME'S POV:**

Bella was like a daughter to me. My very own daughter. I would have gladly been the substitute mother for the poor lack excuse of a mother that she had. I loved her just like I loved Edward and Alice.

Nobody blamed Bella for the decisions she made. Not me, not Carlisle, not Alice, not Emmett, not Rosalie, not Jasper. We are all truly sad for the loss of Edward and Bella. Two young adults who were very much in love with each other. That much was obvious.

Had the baby survived from Bella's attack, we would have loved and nurtured it. It was a part of Edward and a part of Bella. But, the feutus wasn't strong enough from the attack. Carlisle said it most likely died even before Bella has plunged the gun to her head. Which I suppose Bella already knew.

That child had already been through so much. And had she been here alive with us right now, I would have gladly comforted her. Explain about my miscarriage, explain that it does hurt.. but within time, you learn to grow and love the opportunities you have. The opportunity of having another, of still being with your loved one.

Sadly, Bella didn't live through it. And neither did Edward. I didn't blame her. I blamed her parents, I blamed the universe for putting her through such a tormented life.

But now, I can honestly say that I think that she is at peace. With Edward. Just the way it should be.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

All my life, I had been a lone ranger. Not needing anyone, not wanting anything. Not really experiencing life, just passing it through. That was.. until I met Bella Swan.

She changed my life, made me _want_ to live life to the fullest. She made me want to give me all, to care about people; my family included. She never up on me, even when it seemed like she had. Deep down inside, she still cared and wanted to see my thrive and live up to my best potential.

Bella was the best thing to come into my life. She was my best friend, my girlfriend, my lover, my soulmate. We both knew it. We could never be apart.

And then, to go what she has gone through.. all the pain, suffering, loneliness. Nobody could save her before she came to Chicago. Nobody. Nobody helped her, nobody was her friend. She was alone. Until she came here, that is. Then, she changed everybody's lives. Mine, my siblings, my friends, my parents. Everyone. She brightened our lives up.

And then, when she took herself from me.. I understand why she did what she did. That I couldn't save her. It was the last straw for her, she couldn't take it anymore. But living without her.. that is just something that I could not do. I loved her. I _needed_ her in my life. Without her, there was just no point to existing anymore.

So I took my own life to be with her. Some might see that as a Romeo and Juliet scenario. A weak decision, perhaps. But I don't think so. I would never love anyone else. I would never be able to go through everyday thinking about her, about what happened, what could have been. I was not one of those people who could lose their one true love and then go on. Go on and meet another. Then, pretend to be happy. No, that was not me.

And so, I was gone. I was drifting, my soul cleansed. Up towards my Bella. A place that neither of us would be harmed ever again.

Bella and I were finally at peace. Not having to deal with her parents anymore. Not having to deal with the harsh, critical people that we had met and faced along the way.

Sure, we had our fair share of broken promises, but now we were on to our new life. Together. Always and forever.


	41. Authors Note

Hiiiiiiiii! :]

So, I thought that since Broken Promises is now finished, I should write an authors note about why I did things a certain way & my whole journey through the fanfiction. Some reviewers don't really understand about why I chose to end things the way I did. Some people even cussed me out and critisized me for it. And I think it's better to tell you all about. If you do read this, that is.

**How I came up with the idea of Broken Promises:**

I had just written my first fanfiction and I enjoyed it, but it was kind of bizarre and I wanted something a bit more real. To experiment with the idea of the characters as humans. I had read an awful lot of Twilight human fanfiction by that time and I kind of got how things were done, how different people went with their characters.

Broken Promises (as some of you know), some of it is based on my real life. Bella's background, I mean. I'm not saying this for pity, it's true. I don't normally let a lot of people in on that story of my life. And I won't tell you much. But I feel I owe it to you guys. Especially for those who accused me of knowing nothing about child abuse. And that right there is bull. The experiences Bella has flashbacks on in the past, is stuff I have gone through. The parents, the friends, the heartbreaks.

Partly the reason why I started the idea of this story, was basically therapy for me. I thought it might be nice to get it out of my system. Tell the story to another who might be going through the same thing (or worse), and let them know that they aren't the only ones out there.

I wanted to live it through Bella and see how she dealt with it. And then see my future through her eyes. The going away to college and escaping them scenario. And then eventually, plots came up and the characters starting living their own lives.

I know that player Edward has been done uncountable times, but I felt that was how he would deal with his problems, honestly. I didn't create player Edward to try and be like other authors. Or because it scores more readers. No, that's not it.

**Renee and Charlie:**

Most of you asked why Bella's parents acted that why. My response; do they really need a reason? Renee in this story is selfish, she is kind of like the antichrist if you think about it and you're not too religious. Renee never wanted Bella or her Bella's sister, Irina. Of course, she is at fault for this. (Protection, hello?) But of course, she doesn't think it's her fault, so she blames her kids. Torments and humiliates them.

Charlie on the other hand, really has no excuse. He loves Renee, he really does. Even though he hates the crap that she does to their kids, he goes along with it. Because he loves her. She has brainwashed him, in a way. You know, how villains say they'll love their spouse if they will help them with their evil schemes? That's it, basically. Charlie loved Bella and Irina, once upon a time. But in the end, Renee got to him.

**Irina:**

She basically went psychotic after all the crap Charlie and Renee put her through while Bella was still a child. And she blames this all on Bella, of course. Innocent Bella always gets the blame.

Irina's a little loose in the head. And she tries to kill Bella, thinking that her demise will ultimately make her happy. Like people out for revenge think. Of course, she is wrong in thinking this.

While her parents are dead, Irina remains in an insane asylum. For what looks to be a long, long time.

**Why did I end the story the way it did?**

Honestly? I had planned this all along. Ever since Edward and Bella were at Esme's garden show thing; I knew that they were both going to die.

Bella's parents weren't ever going to stop tormenting her. Bella knows this. But the cops back in Forks didn't believe her. She knew that even if she reported them in Chicago, they would never catch the Swans, most likely never believe Bella. And really, what are they going to do? Get a restraining order? Get sent to prison? Insane asylum like their daughter? Bella knew that they would stop at nothing and that scared the living shit out of her.

In Bella's chapter, she finally sees that they're never going to stop and to end it all; she must kill them or they won't ever leave her alone. It's either that or she dies. And then after she kills them, she realizes that she has comitted a crime, killed two people. Sure, it was self defense, but what would the judge think? Bella got into her mind that she was basically fucked. She would go to prison and be away from Edward, her love. And neither of them could handle that. And even if she didn't go prison; she would always have to deal with memories and the memory or her killing someone, the Cullens knowing she killed someone, for the rest of her life. So it was really more than she could handle.

She obviously went insane, not even Edward could save her from herself. She knew that the only way to end it, save everyone from pain and misery was to rid herself from the earth.

Of course, this tore Edward apart. I don't even need to explain to you guys the extent of how much he loved her and how much he couldn't cope without her. So, he ended his life to stop the pain and be with her.

I know it sucks to have them both die. But really, it was the way it had to be. It felt.. right to me.

**

There is one review in particular I want to reply to. Who didn't understand and critized my ending.

"Hm...well, I have a long drawn-out bit about this in my profile.

In a nutshell, I basically say that the premise of "Twilight" is "Love Conquers All" so if there's something where they die in the end (and I specifically reference Romeo and Juliet - which is basically what happened here)or they can't work out their relationship problems, then the story is not really about Edward and Bella, who had to overcome the whole "one of them is an 107 year old vampire" thing, and yet they did.

So, I'm sorry you felt the need to end the story this way, but it's your story and you have every right, however for me, this is not Edward and Bella, who are much MUCH stronger than these characters.

To each his own, I guess."

And she basically bitches out authors who kill of Bella and Edward because of relationship problems.

Let me just say this; this is **FICTION.** Yes, in the books, Edward left Bella because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself around her. Yes, he comes back. But he almost killed himself because he thought Bella was dead. But she is, in fact, alive. And she saves him, etc.

Bella and Edward have gone through an awful lot in this story. More than they did in the original book. Bella couldn't handle it anymore, Edward couldn't handle life without her. When you have psycho ass, tormenting parents that will never stop; then we'll talk.

Just because their lives in this story and their lives in the actual book are different does not mean that I'm straying away from the book. For those of you that think I am – you need to realize that this is fanfiction; not a sequel or a prequel from the book.

I've made these characters my own. I never said it was canon, that they were going to act exactly like they were in the book. Or even have the same situations. I can guarantee you that other authors have gone way more off the book than I have.

I'm sorry for those of you that don't like the ending or even critisize me for it. But it's the way I wanted to end it. It's my story and I'm not trying to be like Stephenie Meyer. I'm only trying to be the best writer I can be.

**Sequel News:**

NO. Just saying it right here, there is going to be no sequel. At. All. I'm sorry, but I'm not a fan of sequels anymore. And plus, they're kind of.. you know.. dead. So it's impossible to do a sequel. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Their story ends here.

I am going to edit this story in the near future. Nothing major. Just tweak up a little, make it more.. I don't know, better? I'm hoping to turn this story into a real novel someday. Obviously, I'm going to make it longer, change names, situations, etc. Of course, I want to get more knowledge and experience myself more in writing and hopefully take classes.

So, I guess that's it from me. The last of Broken Promises. I will post a playlist after this chapter, so you guys can listen to that, if you wish.

Thank you guys SO much for reading this story. Readers; new and old. I love you guys, I really do.

Be sure to put me on author alert and check for more stories of mine in the future.

XOXO, poisonedbirth.


	42. Playlist

Broken Promises playlist.

The Killers – Mr. Brightside.

Relient K – Who I Am Hates Who I've Been.

Relient K – Up and Up (acoustic)

Relient K – Give Until There's Nothing Left.

Demi Lovato – Don't Forget.

Demi Lovato – Catch Me.

Cat Powers – Sea of Love. (featured in chapter 39)

Gotye – Out Here In The Cold.

Rob Pattinson – I Was Broken.

Michael Jackson – Speechless.

Michael Jackson – Give In To Me.

Honor by August – There You Were.

Katy Perry – Self Inflicted.

Joan Jett and the Blackhearts – Louie Louie.

Celina Ree – Evighed.

30 Seconds To Mars – Was It A Dream.

30 Seconds To Mars – Beautiful Lie.

Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Runaway.

My Chemical Romance – The Ghost Of You.

My Chemical Romance – I Don't Love You.

Hilary Duff – Burned.

Esmée Denters – What If.

Neil Young – Ambulance Blues.

Muse – Escape.

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Asteria – The Taste, The Touch.

The Fray – How To Save A Life.


	43. Sequel?

Hello, hello!  
I got a review from one of my old stories on here, and I came back onto my profile, and read this story. Remember the days when I was updating and you guys followed me along the journey of this story. Your reviews made me smile and realize that I should get back into writing again.  
I thought about this story, and thought.. this story was kind of a hit with my readers, and you guys really liked it. I was thinking; how would you guys like a sequel? Maybe see how Alice, Emmett and the rest dealt with death. Maybe add a supernatural aspect to it? One of those two.  
I'm not sure how it would go.. since not many of us are really into Twilight anymore. But give me yours thoughts! Would you like a sequel? If so, would you want a supernatural aspect or just a regular, see how they're getting along? Give me your thoughts. (:

xoxo, Siob 


End file.
